Blood of My Blood
by subversivetheatre
Summary: Vampire Buffy and Faith. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

It's been along time since I've posted here. Feedback as always is appreciated. Vamp Buffy/Faith. That's pretty much all the summary you're going to get. It's been around for awhile at .com

**Chapter One**

I got the call too late. Damnit. I kneel at the fringes of the massacre an'check for a pulse even though I know I won't find one. Poor fuckin'kid. My breath comes out in a harsh sigh when I see the bite marks and smears of blood on her lips. I let my connection stretch across the wreckage of the burnt out building, checkin'for other Slayers.

Damnit. Goddamnit. I stand and pull the katana from the sheath on my back. This is the part I hate. This is where the heroes fall. Can't give it thought, can't hold them in contempt because they chose to turn instead of die with honor. I bring my sword down slicing head from body in one controlled swing. "You're dyin'with honor now lil sis." I can hear the body snap and crackle as whoever she was goes up in flames behind me.

No time ta mourn her 'cause she's just the first. My steps are heavy as they crunch glass an'debris on the walk through the safe house. The sigh an'slice thing is almost routine by the time I find her. I bring my sword up, blade gleaming dully above my shoulder. Goddamnit Buffy. Goddamn you. Why'd ya do it? Why the FUCK did you give in? I grip the hilt tighter an' scream out my anger as I bring it down with enough force to split one of the fallen support beams.

I don't even feel the ground as I drop to my knees by her body. Can't say that I even notice the rain until it's washin' away blood and grit from that perfect brow. My hero has fallen. Now I know why I got the call so late. Giles knew she was gone. Knew they were all gone. I was the clean up crew. That motherfucker used me. I stroke the pale blonde hair in apology. She'll never forgive me. Never. None of them will.

But it doesn't matter 'cause she's mine now. I pick up Buffy's body leaving my sword stuck where it is. I'm done and when G sees that he'll know it. "It's okay baby, I got a plan." With Buffy slung over my shoulder I pull out the transmitter I was given before I left. Just hit the button when the job is done and they'll come pick me up. I hit the button an' let it drop to the ground by my sword before I disappear in to the dark.

* * *

"You bring the devil in my house, girl!" Shit. I knew she was gonna act like this. I duck a flyin' clay dish and hold up my hands in a placating gesture. "Don't you be saying a thing! You got you a snakes tongue on you. I should have known! Get out! Out and take that thing with you!"

Thing. It sends a shiver down my spine even as a I glance down at Buffy. I know...she's not Buffy. But I just can't think of her as a thing. Not her. "Danni, please just hear me out yeah?" I back up quickly when she takes a swing at me with her Granny's walkin'stick. "Yo! Watch that shit..." I'm backin'up so fast that I trip over Buffy, landin'hard on my ass.

I'm laying across her body before Danni can bring that stick down. Dunno why. B's dead, she wouldn't feel it but...I guess it's some stupid instinct in me. "Get off of it."

"Fuck you. We'll leave." I'm not gonna let her destroy Buffy. If anyone is gonna finish her it's gonna be me. I can tell that Danni is thinkin'about givin'me a good whack or two just for the trouble.

"What you doin'girl? Who that there eh?" Shit. The old lady is up. Danni's face goes pale as we both look over to the blind old woman standing at the foot of the steps. "Oh it's you then Faithless, is it?" I dunno how she always knows it's me but she does. "It's the stink of death on you." And she can read minds. Probably.

"It's not just Faith, Ama. She brought the undead in to this house." Why does she gotta cock block me like that? The old lady mighta been willing to hear me out before that. I scoot back, pulling B along with me as Danni's grandmother makes her way closer, sniffing at the air. "She won't let it be finished."

Damn right I won't let it be finished. It'll never be finished between me and Buffy. I don't care how dead one of us might be. "I know girl now hush." My muscles twitch under my skin as she kneels next to us an'sniffs the air. "So." Yeah. So. "You bring the dead in to the wolf's den. What you want hmm?"

That would be the question of the day wouldn't it? I sigh heavily for the millionth time tonight. "I need ta make sure we can't be found." This time it's Ama that sighs.

"You know what you ask of me?" Yeah I really do. I give her a nod still holdin'tight ta Buffy's cold hand. "You bring death on an entire pack if this all goes wrong." I know it. I swallow hard an'nod.

"I know, Ama. But...there's something here. Inside of her. I can feel it, an'I can't put the spark out until I know for sure she's really gone." And for that I need time. Because Giles is gonna be crawlin'all up my ass any minute now.

"Mmm. I can see that." Ha. Funny old bitch. "Danni!" Danni jumps a lil at bein'called. "Bring me my tools." I don't even know who ta thank at this point. My dumb fuckin'luck or some goddamned deity. "You can start by thanking me." Right.

"Sorry. Thanks Ama. I owe ya one." She pauses when Danni places a bag at her left hand and opens a large leather bound book.

"When the Faithless find faith there can be no debt." Huh? What the fuck does that even mean? I glance up to Danni who shrugs her confusion right back at me. "This thing I do, I do for the world. Not you Slayer." Yeah it's always about the rest of the world. I don't mind so much that it happens to go hand in hand with what I want.

I'm not really payin'much attention to what she's doing to me and Buffy. I'm more focused on the pale blue of Buffy's lips. I'm so fuckin'sorry B. So sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I wipe away a tear from her lips with my thumb. She's so cold. But I wasn't lyin' when I said I felt somethin'inside of her. I felt that warmth that's all Buffy.

I felt the part of her that always owned me. The shimmer of green light around us startles me in to looking up, but when I do it's gone. "Is...did you do it?" I don't even know what 'it'is but I know somethin'just happened. Ama nods slowly at me.

"You can't block magic like your Coven's for long. But you can confuse the people that wield the power." I raise my brows and glance at Danni for a better explanation.

"They're looking for a vampire and a Slayer not two werewolves." Huh. Now that's what I call pullin'a fast one. My lips twitch in a smirk. "Now get out before she wakes up." You don't gotta tell me twice. Still. I reach out and rest my hand on Ama's tanned, weathered one an'give it a squeeze.

"Thank you. Both of ya." I know Danni doesn't agree but she helped an'that's more than I deserve from her. She rolls her eyes at me while helpin'her Gram up from the floor. Buffy's body is somehow lighter to me now as I lift her carefully and trudge out the back door. I don't think I'm gonna be able to come back here for a long time. Can't run the risk of anyone connecting me to a pack of magic usin'werewolves.

Can't run the risk of being connected to anyone. But I'd burn any bridge happily so long as it's me an'B on the other side together. It'll be light soon an'I gotta find us a place that's safe for now. Safe for me anyway.

* * *

Drums. That's the first thing I notice. Drumbeats so loud, so...brazen, I can barely think. They're calling me I think. In some strange secret drum language each beat is calling my name. No, I don't think that's right. It's not my name, it's the name she gave me. But who is she? And why are her drums calling me?

Boom. Ba Boom. Again and again and I'm so...hungry. I bet those deep bass drums are red and sweet. I could just bite in to those juicy drums and I won't be hungry anymore. She wants me to. I can –feel- it. I can feel her. Under my skin, whispering in my head with her drums. I can almost make my fingers twitch to rhythm if I try hard enough. It's just so...hard.

Hard to think. I'm weak. I just need something to eat. Boom. Ba Boom. Drums. This time my fingers do twitch. I can feel the skin of them stretching taut like dry leather. Weird. Boom. Ba... Boom Boom Boom Ba Boom. Boom. Ba Boom. My eyes open at the sudden change in her call. I feel my body move ways it didn't before. Or did it? I can't remember. And I don't care I just want my drums.

"Hey B."

Faith. It would be her wouldn't it? I glance around at the cage I'm so obviously in. So. It happened afterall. My stomach cramps nearly doubling me over, reminding me that I'm still hungry.

"Faith. Tell me you aren't getting off on this." I give her a little smirk and lean against door. I'm so not prepared for it to swing open but it does. Faith is a tricky girl, it can't be this easy. I back up a step and eye her warily from inside the cage.

"Maybe a lil bit." Oh I'm sure. She jumps off her perch on a tall shipping box and fondles her stake nervously. Tsk tsk. Always a softy at heart. Boom. Ba Boom. A heart I could eat. "So here's the deal B, you and I both know this could be epic. So ya gotta choose. Be good an' we can fix this before any more good Slayers get killed. Or."

Or? Her fondling becomes more sure and definitely making a point. As much as I hate to admit it, I know she could take me. At least right now. I'm hungry afterall and weak. Too weak to take on a seasoned Slayer like her. Even if I do know all of her best moves. Well. Maybe not all of them. I smile at her knowing full well that I'm not at my prettiest. "I'm guessing the 'or'portion of the statement includes you and me and forever does it?"

Faith's whole body strums with energy and she kicks the door to my little cell closed. "Sorry B. My Ma always said some deals were too good to trust. I'm feelin'a lil low on the trust if ya know what I mean." She has a point. I could just eat her and not bother to turn her. But that's not the important part of her statement.

The important part is that she would never let me turn her. That's not Faith. "Mmm. Never thought you'd be caution girl Faith but I have to say it suits you. So. I guess my only option is to play nice. For now."

But what happens after our little deal is done? And how exactly does she plan on keeping a deal with a vampire? And where the hell are we? I smell...fish. Ugh. If the smell doesn't get me the slight heaving under my legs will. Wait. I look around again. Great. We're stuck on a tanker. I give her a look of serious annoyance.

"Just in case ya wanted ta fuck me over. Precautions." That's a pretty good idea. I wonder why I never liked the way she thought before? Maybe I just couldn't appreciate her necessity for the extreme before.

"I'm less horrified than you would think. But that could just be the hunger talking." Because it is. Talking that is. Feed me Seymour, feed me! Faith takes a few steps to the door of the cage and rolls up her sleeve. What the hell is she doing?

"Yeah. Kinda figured you might start gettin'the blood jones. One time only offer B, fresh Slayer's blood straight up." I don't even bother to see if she's messing with me. The temptation is just too much. The muscles in her forearm cord under my hands and I look to her questioningly.

"Why?" Why is she feeding me? Why didn't she make sure I didn't come back? Why are we here? Why...everything?

Faith pulls a long knife from the small of her back and slices a deep gash in her arm. Every cell in my body goes on high alert making me want to keen with need. "I'm the only food around." Who cares? I clamp my mouth down on the bleeding wound. Oh God. Some part of me kicks in, making me yank my head away from her. This isn't right. Is it?

I don't know. But I'm so hungry. So damn hungry. "Get away from me Faith." I can't do this if she's just hanging her arm out there letting all that good blood go to waste. I don't really want her to go but I have to make her. The smell of her coppery blood is too much to resist.

"Eat Buffy." I don't want to! Yes. Yes I do. I cringe as another cramp takes me by surprise. "Do it!" One time only right? This time I can't hold myself back and I shiver as her warm blood slides down my throat. I'm revolted by myself but I'm so hungry I can't seem to care.

God, her little hisses are driving me crazy. Crazy wet. Crazy with need. All kinds of needs. God I hate her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It makes me fuckin'sick knowin'I fed a monster. Until I remember that monster is Buffy. Then it doesn't make me sick so much as ya know...annoyed. Maybe because it kinda turned me on a lil bit. The thing is, it ain't happenin'again. I look down at the still healing wound on my arm and sigh. After awhile she wouldn't stop, I had ta use a cross on her.

Oh well. An arm for an arm or somethin'right? "How's that burn feelin'B?" I don't get too close to the cage in case she feels grabby. Buffy is sitting in the corner just staring at her hands. Flexing 'em and rubbing her thumbs over her knuckles like she's never seen her own hands before.

"It'd heal faster if you let me out to hunt." Ha. Funny. She and I both know she's not gettin'out of this cage anytime soon. Once she's out she's in the wind and I'll have a bitch of a time trackin'her. "You could of course just feed me yourself. That was..." I shiver at the look on her face when she finally does look up at me.

I've only ever seen someone look at me like that once before. And it was the last time I let him touch me. I shake my head tryin'not to let her get ta me. "I brought ya a snack instead." This gets her attention like I thought it might.

"I don't smell blood." She wouldn't 'cause I was careful not to break skin. "But I hear a heartbeat that's not yours. Oh Faith...I think I could love a girl like you." Yeah right. I reach behind some big blue fifty gallon drums an'drag the body of a man out. The second he sees the cage he starts tryin'ta scream past the gag.

"Thought ya might like 'im. Sorry about the smell." He smells like a fuckin'brewery. 'Cause he works in one. Buffy's pale arms reach from between the bars of the cage. Her fingers practically wrigglin' in anticipation. She's hungrier than most newbies that's for damn sure. I'm not sure if I like what that could mean.

She gives me a considering look when I don't hand over her grub just yet. "Why the livestock?" See? I knew my girl was in there somewhere. She's not just blind for the blood. Almost. But she's still thinkin'.

"He's got information I want. He gives it to me I'll be nice. He doesn't...you get ta eat him." All I really want is for her to be scary like a motherfucker. Buffy hisses like a cat and flashes fangs at me in anger.

"Bitch. Why are you taunting me? You were always like this before. Just dangling these temptations in front of me. Flaunting them..." She's startin'ta zone out on me here. Then I realize where she's lookin'. Figures. Buffy likes boobs. I snap my fingers at her impatiently.

"Hey. Eyes on the prize B." I grab the back of his jacket an'haul him up easily to dangle in front of her eyes. How's that for a tempting? "Now. Talk." I pull the gag out of his mouth but he just shakes his head.

"I can't. They'll kill me." They? Buffy gives a bored sigh knowin'that he's just bein'lame.

"Not to put too fine a point on your situation here buddy but if you don't tell her what she wants...I'm going to kill you. Which reminds me that I'm on your side. So. Good job guy!" God, I wanna laugh so bad.

"You don't know what they'd do to me! Please!" Please. I've heard that word a lot. Always just before I do somethin'bad. I just sigh an'push him over to a table that has my breakfast plate and mug still on it.

"You just don't get it do ya? Lemme make it real fuckin'clear what's gonna happen here." I sweep the dishes off the table an' bring his bound hands up, forcin'the fingers flat before bringin'out my knife. "You have information I want." Hello baby. I give my knife a loving look before I put the cold, sharp edge against the skin of his pinky. "And you're gonna tell me everythin'you know." I don't give him an option to keep the finger.

I just push down, lettin'my girl sever the tendons and crush the bone. He screams an'something crashes hard against the bars in the cage. I look back at Buffy who's just smilin'at me. I toss her the finger. "Ooh appetizers." Well. I did say I wanted her ta be scary.

"Now. Talk." He twists away from the sight of Buffy suckin'the blood out of his finger. I don't blame him it's kinda nasty.

"I was just supposed to make a call when they showed up! I swear I don't know anything else." Yeah right. He's just makin'a call to the wind? I call bullshit. I glance at Buffy who doesn't seem ta be payin'attention but I know she is. I want her ta know everything I know. I want her to see how it all went down. Maybe it'll help me understand why she gave up.

"Who did ya call?" His breath is comin'out in short pants. He keeps it up he's gonna hyperventilate and then it won't matter what I threaten him with. He'll be passed the fuck out and won't care. Hrm. "Breathe asshole. You pass out I'm just gonna toss ya in the cage an'let her gnaw on ya like she did me."

His eyes track to my arm an'the chunks of flesh missing an'chewed ta hell. Like I said. B got a lil carried away. His eyes go wide an'start ta roll back in his head so I give him a slap. It brings his focus back to me. I'm waitin'but my patience is wearin'thin. "Cut him again Faith. The fear has got to taste as good as it smells..." Her tongue flicks out along her lip in a slow sexy glide.

The way she's watchin'me work reminds me that she's not who she used ta be. The other Buffy wouldn't be grinding herself against the bars of the cage in anticipation. I look at the blood on my hand and bring it to my lips for a taste. A low deep snarl rumbles out of my chest as a jolt of recognition hits me. I know this taste. This scent. Fear.

Buffy's eyes fade from green to gold with hunger and lust so strong I can feel it against my skin. "Oh god." It's enough to snap the tension between me an'Buffy. I glance at the man I forgot was even here. "Please I'll tell you anything just let me go. Please."

Please please please. There's that word again. "Who?" He swallows hard and glances between me an'Buffy. I understand the gesture. He doesn't know who the biggest threat to him is right now. The monster in the cage or the monster out of it.

"The Bowery Boys. They had me staking the place out for days. I was just supposed to call the bar I swear to God...please please just let me go."

"It's a little to late for that boyo. Sorry." He can scream all he wants but it won't make a difference. No one will hear him but me an'the dead. I don't bother ta look at him as I toss him to the floor and grab a foot so I can drag him to Buffy.

He tries kickin'and scrabblin'away but I don't even take note of it. This is pushin'the line I know but a girl has ta eat right? Plus he's not exactly a shining example of humanity. This fucker caused a lot of death. Slayer death. "You said...please don't let her. No! NOO! NOOOOO!" The rest of the screams are incoherent as I unlock the door the cell.

Buffy and I stare at each other across the empty space while he twists and squeals like a pig in my grip. I tighten my fist to make sure he can't get away and feel the bones of his ankle grind together. Another pleading scream but I don't hear it. I only hear Buffy's hunger clear as a fuckin'bell.

"Walking that line again aren't we Faith?" Yeah we are but I think that's been our deal since the very start. "You're giving a human over to the enemy. Slayers don't do that." No they don't. I drop my gaze from hers because she knows I can't hold it. Fuck it. I toss her the body and leave the cage in the same silence I entered it in. When the door finally clicks shut I shrug on my jacket.

Somethin'is happening to me. That much is sure. I glance at the sticky blood on my hand and clench it in to a fist as Buffy gets down to her grubbin'. My mouth waters and I shake my head. I need to get the fuck out of here before I do anything more questionable than I already have.

* * *

I don't understand. This doesn't taste right. I give him another nudge with my toe but all he does is groan. Humans. So fragile. You'd think he'd get over a little nibble faster than that. It's not as if I even took that much from him. Why doesn't he taste right? "Not that I don't have an eternity to wait but I'm just not that patient. So I hope you wake up soon."

He moans again and I sigh. Something that's weird to do when you don't have air in your lungs. I wonder what kinds of neat things I can do with that little ability. Huh. Undead head. I think I might actually get the appeal of that now. His eyes flicker open and I smile. Oh goody. Of course once he notices me watching him he nearly passes out again. "Hey hey hey none of that. I'm here in my space and you're there. See?"

I intentionally left him in the corner opposite of me. I may be a vampire but I do know that you can get more bees with honey. Or is flies? Flies. I look to his and consider the undead head thing. Just to try. "What do you want?" Oh. Right. Business first.

"You taste different. Why?" He gives me a nice confused look. Great. I guess I should ask better questions if I intend to get better answers. "Not that you aren't...tasty. You just don't have the same kick."

"As...as what?" No. Not what. Who. He doesn't taste like Faith. Though I know logically he wouldn't but he's lacking something else. It could be the Slayer blood. God that gave me a kick in the clit. The power of it was enough to make me drunk. Drunk in a way I've never been as a human.

"Her." I flick my eyes up to Faith standing on the catwalk above us. She cleaned up, wherever she went. I don't know how long she's been standing up there but she's been watching for awhile now. Probably wondering why he's still alive. His eyes go up to catch her dark eyed glare. It makes him afraid.

I look up at her then him. He's more afraid of her than me. My lips curl in a smile. God that's sexy. I wonder if she can smell his fear like I can. I know she can taste it. I saw it in her face, behind her eyes when she tasted his blood. "I don't know...because I'm not psycho?" Hrm. Hadn't thought of that.

I stretch out my legs with a little pacing. "That could be it. But I don't think that's entirely right." Her particular brand of crazy is like a spice on the back of my tongue. I can identify it in her blood. But it's not what makes her blood better.

He's watching me move. He can't help himself, I would be watching me too. Faith's watching too. She was never able to keep herself from watching me and I knew it. I felt her eyes on me, could practically feel her touching me. Especially when I was dancing. This is kind of like a dance. If I play it right. I kneel down and slink toward whatever his name is. "Uh...what are you...spaces?"

Right. I did promise him his space. I stop short of touching him. "Maybe it's because I've always wanted to fuck her. Lust can change a lot of things." His gaze goes from me to Faith and back again.

"Why are you telling me this?" Why? I don't know. He happens to be here and I like talking things through. I touch his ankle, careful to stay away from the deep bruising.

"Things change when you become a vampire. Some things just aren't as important anymore. Like. Shame. I used to be ashamed to say what I wanted." Pity. I could have had amazing sex if I just learned how to speak up. No matter. I can change that all right now. "And right now I want you."

He starts to breathe much faster, turning a really unhealthy shade of pale. If he passes out I won't get what I want. "I thought you weren't gonna eat me." Eat him? I blink and laugh seductively as I pull his legs closer to me.

"I'm not hungry for blood at the moment. I want something else. Something...hard." I'm surprised that with the blood loss he can even get there but there is definitely a bulge growing in his pants. I cup it and lean in to give him a searing kiss.

I knew she couldn't resist watching this. I wonder how long it will take for her to walk out on me. I give her a slight wink before I work his pants open with a pant of pleasure. "I...we shouldn't...you're..." Oh how sweet. He's saying no.

Too bad I don't understand that word anymore. I give his cock a few firm strokes, cutting off his protests with more kisses. His pulse throbs along the shaft in my hand, making me grip him just a little tighter. Not too tight. No. Just enough to get him to bite his lip and thrust back. Mm. His body is warm against my skin.

I like that. Faith's breath catches and her heartbeat thunders wildly when I lower my head to his cock. She wants to be down here with me. And if she doesn't I'm going to make her wish she did. Huh. No gag reflex. Awesome. I give his head a flick with the tip of my tongue before swallowing him whole again. I'm letting it build up slowly, just barely teasing him with the edge of a fang.

Letting him know I could hurt him so badly. But I won't. Not right now. I lick along his belly contemplating ditching my plan and biting in to the soft flesh there but it won't be nearly as satisfying as torturing Faith a little more. I look up at the catwalk surprised when she's not there.

My frantic search ends when our eyes meet through the bars of the door. Her head tips to the side like a lost puppy and I snap at the air playfully. She doesn't know if she wants to stop me or not and I like that. I like making her feel unbalanced. Turnabout is fair play afterall right?

I lower my head again, keeping my eyes on hers as I suck and tug and tease him to the edge. Her hands grip the bars tightly, making them creak. I smile around him before I decide that no matter what I do to him he'll never be her. Never taste like her. So why bother saving his life?

My fang slices a neat line through the sensitive flesh. Blood fills my mouth and I suck it down greedily. The combination of pain, fear and lust is heady but it's just not enough to get me off. I suck harder before I pull back and wipe my chin with the back of my hand. He'll die soon. I give his twitching body a disinterested look before I crawl to Faith. "You want this?"

I know she does. She knows she does. I laugh when she reaches between the bars and brings my face against them hard. Love taps. But I don't think anyone is more surprised than she is when she licks the blood from my face before pushing me away hard. Oh I'm going to like this game. "Fuck off."

I lick my fingers as I move back to my cot in the corner. "Don't you want to be the one to do that? That's why you came to me in the first place isn't it?"

Faith sits heavily in a folding chair while she contemplates how she's going to answer that. We both know anything else but yes would be a lie. "You're not the one I would have given it up for. So don't even try it."

Oooh. I learned something new. "You loved me didn't you Faith?" Her head drops and she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Old news B. But ya up and died on me so...ya know how it goes. Time ta move on." Really. If she's so moved on why am I here and why does she still want to fuck me? I just smirk and lay down.

"Sun is coming up." She grunts her agreement with that statement. MY eyes drift close almost happily. Despite my momentary confusion of right and wrong I think I'm going to really like being a vampire. It gives me the advantage that Faith has always had over me before.

Want. Take. Have. She's more demon than she ever realized and I'm going to show her that. Then I'm going to make her see that she's always going to belong to me. And then! Well then I'll make her mine. And we can fuck and fight forever. I give myself a happy caress at the thought. Soon. I'll make her mine soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. I wasn't like this before Buffy got turned. I mean sure I was me, not really anything different there. Slow and steady wins the race to salvation right? But I dunno. Ever since the night I found Buffy I've been changin'. Not just inside either. My body is changing. I noticed this morning when B finally went to sleep that my gums were bleedin'.

At first I thought it was nothin'. Me gettin' blood in my mouth from lickin'off my hands. Licking it off Buffy's face. I can't even explain why that happened. One minute I was fine. Well. Pissed. But not psychotic. Next thing I know I'm trapped, watchin'Buffy blow some poor son of a bitch before bleedin'him dry. Couldn't even tell ya what fucked me up more. Watchin'her with someone else or wishin'I could feed too. But the blood I got off that little encounter was nothin'like the blood seepin'outta my sore gums.

That's when I noticed the teeth. I'm no doctor but they shouldn't still be growin'like this right? I raise the bottle of Jose Cuervo to my lips and take another long sip that stings like a motherfucker. I swish a little then spit on the floor at my feet. Wha? It's not my fuckin'tanker. And if it was I probably wouldn't care much more than I do now. "That's so disgusting. Something you should take note of considering a corpse is saying it."

My head rolls on my neck as I try to work out the kinks. "Says the vampire that keeps playin'with her food." I glance at the second body tossed unceremoniously on top of the first. I'm gonna hafta get rid of them soon. They're startin'ta stink up the place.

"I'd keep a tidier house if I could." Our eyes meet and we smile at each other in an almost familiar gesture.

"Bet ya would too. I'm goin'out. You gonna be okay?" Why the fuck am I asking her that? It's not like she can croak it easy like anymore. And who the fuck is gonna wander in to a locked cage anyhow? No one that's who.

"Planning on bringing me lunch again?" I dunno yet. So far she's been pretty fuckin'annoying with her food. I narrow my eyes at her. "Because I'd like to be able to order something different than sheep shagger." Oh now she's just pickin'on me 'cause she can.

"Yeah? Funny thing us sheep shaggers. Ya keep tryin'ta fuck us." Because I wasn't the only black Irish in her life. Angel boy was straight up off the isle back in his day. Buffy hisses at me but it's just our usual banter now.

"Jealous?" Am I? Fuck yeah I'm fuckin'jealous. The first one she blows the second she rides until she breaks him. An'still she's not satisfied. Maybe I should bring her somethin'different this time. Just ta see. Wait a second. What the FUCK am I sayin'? I want ta be the one to satisfy her.

"Not really. I mean maybe a lil bit if you were actually gettin'off but…well we both know those two pump chumps couldn't handle a girl like you." Why am I flirtin'with her? Buffy's pale eyes blink a few times before she crawls across her cot like a cat.

"Not like you could Faith. We could always give it the old college try…" Her fingers curl around the bars as she peers out at me. Fuck. I take another long sip and fumble around for a cigarette. "I know you want to. I can smell you from here. Smell your pussy getting wet for me just like it always used to."

I could lie about it. I should lie about it. But I don't. I just stretch out my legs, proppin'them on the table. "Thing about it is, B, all the best fuckin'in the world ain't gonna tempt me enough ta let ya get within biting distance anytime soon. So. Yeah. I want ya. Bad. But you're dead an'I'm still alive."

Buffy's head tilts uncertainly almost givin'me the impression that she's not a soulless demon, she's just Buffy. But she's not and when she slides her hand in to her pants it reminds me of that little fact. Jesus. She's gonna fuckin'kill me. "Pity. I was hoping it'd be you touching me this morning."

I can't watch this shit. I take a long drag as she laughs at me and falls back on to her cot. Her hips jerk up as she moans out with each stroke. Fuck it. I need out. I cap my bottle an'leave it on the table. "Gonna get supplies." I hope she can't get off. It's some stupid lil selfish thing but I fuckin'hope she's as frustrated as I am. I slam the heavy steel door behind me an'twist the wheel on it to lock it. Just in case she finds a way out of the cage, she won't find a way out of the cargo hold.

By the time I get to the top deck I'm sweatin' and shakin'. It's not the jolt of lust from bein'around Buffy. It's more. It's like my body is rebellin'against me. I stagger a lil and lean against the cool metal of the phone booth. I don't wanna be doing this. Callin'them. But I think something is really wrong with me.

"Hey baby…you look lost. Let me give you a ride." Jesus. I turn slowly to eye the greasy dockhand. His dark beanie covers most of his brow but it can't cover the long jagged scar down his face. Or the bright blue of his eyes. "We could have a good time girlie."

I watch him lean his arm up imposingly on the glass. He's not a threat. Not even a lil bit. I sneeze at the scent of oil, fish, and sweat. "Think I'm gonna take a pass on that. Now take off before ya get hurt." Stupid asshole just laughs at me. He has no idea who he's fuckin' with right now.

"Before –I- get hurt? Oh baby you can hurt me all night long." I can, can I? My lips pull back in a feral smile before I hang up the phone an'open the door to the booth. "Yeah thought you'd see it my way baby." I straight clock his ass the second he leans in for a kiss. He stumbles away from me in confusion and anger before he lunges. Stupid.

I trip him up as he comes at me clumsy. Big guys are like that. All power and no grace. My fingers twitch quickly as he passes pullin'his hair an'yankin'him down to his back hard. The wind goes out of him and I kneel on his chest with one knee. "You made a mistake but it's okay. It'll be your last one."

Stupid fucker passes out, savin'me the trouble of knockin'him out. I just sling him over my shoulder and hope ta god I get him on the ship before I do somethin'Buffy would bust a nut over. I could just let him go. Put him down along the wall of one of these warehouses, an'let him come to and go on his merry. Then again. He's seen me. Seen my face. He'll see me again and eventually someone is gonna get curious.

Okay so it's a fuckin'rationalization. I open the door to the hold impatiently and chuck his body on to the catwalk. Buffy blinks up at me from her prison an'smiles. He's not for her. He's mine. My lips pull back and a warning growl tumbles out before I can stop it. Her laugh makes me back away quickly. She sees me. Sees what's happenin'to me and she knows it scares me. I lock the door quickly and make my way back to the dock.

Can't run the risk of someone else stoppin'me before I can find out what's wrong so I hoof it out of the district. Normally I'd take a bus to get to Danni's but I don't think I should be wastin'time. Besides. I needa pick up some things on the way back. I pass a sweet as Beemer but keep on walkin'. Too high profile an'it probably has an alarm. Now this is more like it. My steps take me past the older light duty work truck.

No one up the street from me. No one from the direction I came from either. I light up my cigarette an'lean against a wall to look up at the windows above me as I smoke. Only two apartments have their lights on. Good enough. Whoever owns it must figure that no one is gonna steal a beater like that, they left the window open. Whatever. I flick away my cigarette and move in to the truck like I own it.

The steering console cracks when I put a lil pressure near the ignition switch. Red ta red, spark then twist. The five second hotwire. My Da would be proud. I put the truck in gear an'pull away like nothing is wrong. That's the thing about crime. If you look like you're commitin'one, you're sure ta get popped for it. It doesn't take me long me long to get where I'm goin'but just to be on the safe side I didn't take any main roads.

My hands grip the steering wheel tightly when I park in front of Ama's house. I can't help shake the feelin'that she's expectin'me. That she's been waitin'for me. Wary steps take me to the door that swings open the second I raise my hand to knock. "You took your sweet time getting here. Ama is waiting in the kitchen."

Kitchen. My nostrils twitch and I follow the scent to the small open area in the back of the house. God I'm fuckin'hungry. And the big steak on a plate in the middle of the table is just beggin'me to eat it. I start to reach out but stop myself not sure why I did that. "Hungry?" Ama. I sigh and pull out a chair, slinking down in to it and not looking at the food.

"Little bit. I'm guessin'you're about ta tell me why."

She slides the plate toward me staring sightlessly at me until I start to eat it. Hey she fuckin'offered. "When you came to us you wished to not be found. I gave you your wish but all magic comes with a price." My jaws slow their chewing as I focus on her.

"What's that mean exactly? What price?" Is that what's happenin'to me?

Her bony shoulders come up in a shrug. "You can't make one thing in to another without some transference." Huh? Transference? "To make you seem like wolves I marked you with one." The fork and knife drop from my numb fingers with a clatter.

"You made me…in to a WEREWOLF?!" The only thing keepin'me in this seat is the strong unwavering feelin'that she could take me down and hard. Yeah she's an old lady but she's been a werewolf all her life. Old or not I don't think I could handle her.

"No. I marked you with a wolf. It is not the same." My breathing is coming in fast short pants and the meat in my belly is sittin'like a lead weight. "You might have some of our more…feral characteristics but you're no wolf."

"And Buffy? She some kind of vampire-werewolf thing?" Because I know for a fact that I can't handle that shit. I can't even imagine her havin'that much power at her disposal.

"Tsk. Of course not. She doesn't have a soul for a wolf to bind to. Not fully." I knew it. She's in there. Sorta. Right? My brows come up and Ama shakes her head slowly. "I don't need eyes to see the hope in you Faithless."

"So that's it? She's…gone for real?" If that's the truth then I gotta finish her. Somethin'I don't know if I can do just yet.

"No. But nor is she here. In order to keep her cloaked she must share a soul. Yours as it were." Mine?

Yeah, we're fucked.

* * *

Faith is being unreasonably quiet right now. Ever since she came back she's been ignoring me. Usually there's a 'hey B'or a 'shut the fuck up bitch'but today. Nothing. She couldn't possibly still be upset about earlier. I've been trying to get under her skin for a couple of days now and surprisingly she's been holding it together. But she's close to breaking. A fact that I have taken note of.

I don't quite understand what's happening right now though. "Move away from the door Buffy."

"Oh so now you want talk to me. Too bad I don't feel like moving right now Faith." I probably would have moved if she hadn't told me to and expected me to obey. So instead I lean forward in to the bars, wiggling suggestively against them. It doesn't get much of a reaction from her. Not like I was hoping for anyway. Fine. I'll try this a different way. "So where's my lunch?"

She snorts at that and leans in to the bars too. The heat of her body is so intense that it warms my skin like fresh blood. Oh that feels good. "That all ya think about anymore B?" No. Not by a long shot.

My fingers glide over her scarred knuckles but she doesn't move. Doesn't back away. "I think about a lot of things these days Faith. I think about all the times we were this close to each other." I raise myself on my tip toes, forcing more contact between us. "I think about all the nights I spent wanting to fuck you or strangle you. I think about the way you make this body feel alive…"

"But you're dead."

Yes I am. "And it's all your fault too." Faith is too startled to move away from me when I drop my lips to her hands and nibble those strong fingers. No fangs of course.

"I…" I don't care what she really has to say about it because I wouldn't have it any other way now. "I'm sorry." Ugh.

"Buzzkill." Faith blinks at me and I move away from the door to flop on to my cot. "You spend years trying to teach me to find the fun and when I have all you can do is apologize. Who broke you?"

Her hands grip the cage tightly again but this time she manages to hold back the growl just bubbling to her lips. I know she's vicious, I can work with that. I want that. But she's just too…good. Wow. Not something I'd ever have thought I'd say before but we'll go with it.

"No one 'broke'me Buffy. I just learned a better way." A better way? I laugh a full deep rumble as she unlocks the cage and grabs the feet of the nearest body.

"Is that why you won't let me have that one?" I point up to the man chained to the foot of the catwalk stairs. She wanted to make sure I couldn't convince him to play with me. "Is that your better way Faith?" Because it's two bodies too late already.

Faith's head turns halfway as she looks at him for a second. "He's mine." That's curious. She's not a vampire. She can't eat him. So what the hell does she want him for? My eyes narrow and I chuckle derisively at her as she locks the door after she's done removing the leftovers. "You think that's funny?"

"I think –you're- funny." She ignores that and opens the lid to one of the empty drums. "You really think that you're better now?" This makes her pause and look at me. No she doesn't think that at all. That's…interesting. I tip my head so I can see her face fully in the space between bars. She's…afraid.

"Better than a Slayer that gave up. Yeah." Oooh. Burn. I roll my eyes at that and shrug.

"Not better than any Slayer. Slayers don't feed vampires." Unless your name is Buffy Summers. And then you feed them sometimes. But I never killed for them. Faith places no value on the lives I'm taking. Which makes them her kills as much as mine. "You're no better than you always were Faith. Even I can see that."

She doesn't answer. In fact I think she's pretty much tuned me out so she can shove the bodies in to barrels and fill them with quickcrete. Smart. No one will bother looking at the bottom of the ocean for them. Faith seals the drums shut with a deliberateness that should warn me.

"Nah B. I'm not better. I'm just more."

The flash of her white teeth makes me grin in response. I probably wouldn't have grinned back if I had know that she was going to turn the tables on me. But. What can I do? I'm in a fucking cage. I'm just stuck here watching as she yanks my food up by the hair and pushes him against the steel wall of the cargo hold.

Fucking bitch. Her capacity to inflict annoyance hasn't changed I see. "Are we playing monkey see monkey do now?" How dare he put his hands on her. He doesn't even deserve to be that close to something so…perfect. Yes. Exactly. Well. Except for that pesky little soul problem she's damn near perfect. If we can get rid of that she'd be a fucking goddess.

Faith's head rears back from his chest. We stare at each other before she shakes her head and strikes. The guy doesn't stand a chance. He's never seen anyone move so fast and he never will again. I quiver with excitement at seeing her rip in to the firm skin pulling back muscle and flesh in one bite. The tang of blood makes this all the more satisfying. And the screaming.

The screaming makes me wet. Faith is giving eat your heart out a new meaning and I fucking love it. I barely notice that I'm moaning out in time to her frantic feeding, getting hotter and closer to coming with each tearing bite. And when she turns to look up at me from the mess, the look is pure fucking hate. And I come all over, harder than I ever could before. She hates me for what I'm doing to her but she can't stop either.

Who cares about a soul when it's as black as hers?

**Chapter Three**

I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. I wasn't like this before Buffy got turned. I mean sure I was me, not really anything different there. Slow and steady wins the race to salvation right? But I dunno. Ever since the night I found Buffy I've been changin'. Not just inside either. My body is changing. I noticed this morning when B finally went to sleep that my gums were bleedin'.

At first I thought it was nothin'. Me gettin' blood in my mouth from lickin'off my hands. Licking it off Buffy's face. I can't even explain why that happened. One minute I was fine. Well. Pissed. But not psychotic. Next thing I know I'm trapped, watchin'Buffy blow some poor son of a bitch before bleedin'him dry. Couldn't even tell ya what fucked me up more. Watchin'her with someone else or wishin'I could feed too. But the blood I got off that little encounter was nothin'like the blood seepin'outta my sore gums.

That's when I noticed the teeth. I'm no doctor but they shouldn't still be growin'like this right? I raise the bottle of Jose Cuervo to my lips and take another long sip that stings like a motherfucker. I swish a little then spit on the floor at my feet. Wha? It's not my fuckin'tanker. And if it was I probably wouldn't care much more than I do now. "That's so disgusting. Something you should take note of considering a corpse is saying it."

My head rolls on my neck as I try to work out the kinks. "Says the vampire that keeps playin'with her food." I glance at the second body tossed unceremoniously on top of the first. I'm gonna hafta get rid of them soon. They're startin'ta stink up the place.

"I'd keep a tidier house if I could." Our eyes meet and we smile at each other in an almost familiar gesture.

"Bet ya would too. I'm goin'out. You gonna be okay?" Why the fuck am I asking her that? It's not like she can croak it easy like anymore. And who the fuck is gonna wander in to a locked cage anyhow? No one that's who.

"Planning on bringing me lunch again?" I dunno yet. So far she's been pretty fuckin'annoying with her food. I narrow my eyes at her. "Because I'd like to be able to order something different than sheep shagger." Oh now she's just pickin'on me 'cause she can.

"Yeah? Funny thing us sheep shaggers. Ya keep tryin'ta fuck us." Because I wasn't the only black Irish in her life. Angel boy was straight up off the isle back in his day. Buffy hisses at me but it's just our usual banter now.

"Jealous?" Am I? Fuck yeah I'm fuckin'jealous. The first one she blows the second she rides until she breaks him. An'still she's not satisfied. Maybe I should bring her somethin'different this time. Just ta see. Wait a second. What the FUCK am I sayin'? I want ta be the one to satisfy her.

"Not really. I mean maybe a lil bit if you were actually gettin'off but…well we both know those two pump chumps couldn't handle a girl like you." Why am I flirtin'with her? Buffy's pale eyes blink a few times before she crawls across her cot like a cat.

"Not like you could Faith. We could always give it the old college try…" Her fingers curl around the bars as she peers out at me. Fuck. I take another long sip and fumble around for a cigarette. "I know you want to. I can smell you from here. Smell your pussy getting wet for me just like it always used to."

I could lie about it. I should lie about it. But I don't. I just stretch out my legs, proppin'them on the table. "Thing about it is, B, all the best fuckin'in the world ain't gonna tempt me enough ta let ya get within biting distance anytime soon. So. Yeah. I want ya. Bad. But you're dead an'I'm still alive."

Buffy's head tilts uncertainly almost givin'me the impression that she's not a soulless demon, she's just Buffy. But she's not and when she slides her hand in to her pants it reminds me of that little fact. Jesus. She's gonna fuckin'kill me. "Pity. I was hoping it'd be you touching me this morning."

I can't watch this shit. I take a long drag as she laughs at me and falls back on to her cot. Her hips jerk up as she moans out with each stroke. Fuck it. I need out. I cap my bottle an'leave it on the table. "Gonna get supplies." I hope she can't get off. It's some stupid lil selfish thing but I fuckin'hope she's as frustrated as I am. I slam the heavy steel door behind me an'twist the wheel on it to lock it. Just in case she finds a way out of the cage, she won't find a way out of the cargo hold.

By the time I get to the top deck I'm sweatin' and shakin'. It's not the jolt of lust from bein'around Buffy. It's more. It's like my body is rebellin'against me. I stagger a lil and lean against the cool metal of the phone booth. I don't wanna be doing this. Callin'them. But I think something is really wrong with me.

"Hey baby…you look lost. Let me give you a ride." Jesus. I turn slowly to eye the greasy dockhand. His dark beanie covers most of his brow but it can't cover the long jagged scar down his face. Or the bright blue of his eyes. "We could have a good time girlie."

I watch him lean his arm up imposingly on the glass. He's not a threat. Not even a lil bit. I sneeze at the scent of oil, fish, and sweat. "Think I'm gonna take a pass on that. Now take off before ya get hurt." Stupid asshole just laughs at me. He has no idea who he's fuckin' with right now.

"Before –I- get hurt? Oh baby you can hurt me all night long." I can, can I? My lips pull back in a feral smile before I hang up the phone an'open the door to the booth. "Yeah thought you'd see it my way baby." I straight clock his ass the second he leans in for a kiss. He stumbles away from me in confusion and anger before he lunges. Stupid.

I trip him up as he comes at me clumsy. Big guys are like that. All power and no grace. My fingers twitch quickly as he passes pullin'his hair an'yankin'him down to his back hard. The wind goes out of him and I kneel on his chest with one knee. "You made a mistake but it's okay. It'll be your last one."

Stupid fucker passes out, savin'me the trouble of knockin'him out. I just sling him over my shoulder and hope ta god I get him on the ship before I do somethin'Buffy would bust a nut over. I could just let him go. Put him down along the wall of one of these warehouses, an'let him come to and go on his merry. Then again. He's seen me. Seen my face. He'll see me again and eventually someone is gonna get curious.

Okay so it's a fuckin'rationalization. I open the door to the hold impatiently and chuck his body on to the catwalk. Buffy blinks up at me from her prison an'smiles. He's not for her. He's mine. My lips pull back and a warning growl tumbles out before I can stop it. Her laugh makes me back away quickly. She sees me. Sees what's happenin'to me and she knows it scares me. I lock the door quickly and make my way back to the dock.

Can't run the risk of someone else stoppin'me before I can find out what's wrong so I hoof it out of the district. Normally I'd take a bus to get to Danni's but I don't think I should be wastin'time. Besides. I needa pick up some things on the way back. I pass a sweet as Beemer but keep on walkin'. Too high profile an'it probably has an alarm. Now this is more like it. My steps take me past the older light duty work truck.

No one up the street from me. No one from the direction I came from either. I light up my cigarette an'lean against a wall to look up at the windows above me as I smoke. Only two apartments have their lights on. Good enough. Whoever owns it must figure that no one is gonna steal a beater like that, they left the window open. Whatever. I flick away my cigarette and move in to the truck like I own it.

The steering console cracks when I put a lil pressure near the ignition switch. Red ta red, spark then twist. The five second hotwire. My Da would be proud. I put the truck in gear an'pull away like nothing is wrong. That's the thing about crime. If you look like you're commitin'one, you're sure ta get popped for it. It doesn't take me long me long to get where I'm goin'but just to be on the safe side I didn't take any main roads.

My hands grip the steering wheel tightly when I park in front of Ama's house. I can't help shake the feelin'that she's expectin'me. That she's been waitin'for me. Wary steps take me to the door that swings open the second I raise my hand to knock. "You took your sweet time getting here. Ama is waiting in the kitchen."

Kitchen. My nostrils twitch and I follow the scent to the small open area in the back of the house. God I'm fuckin'hungry. And the big steak on a plate in the middle of the table is just beggin'me to eat it. I start to reach out but stop myself not sure why I did that. "Hungry?" Ama. I sigh and pull out a chair, slinking down in to it and not looking at the food.

"Little bit. I'm guessin'you're about ta tell me why."

She slides the plate toward me staring sightlessly at me until I start to eat it. Hey she fuckin'offered. "When you came to us you wished to not be found. I gave you your wish but all magic comes with a price." My jaws slow their chewing as I focus on her.

"What's that mean exactly? What price?" Is that what's happenin'to me?

Her bony shoulders come up in a shrug. "You can't make one thing in to another without some transference." Huh? Transference? "To make you seem like wolves I marked you with one." The fork and knife drop from my numb fingers with a clatter.

"You made me…in to a WEREWOLF?!" The only thing keepin'me in this seat is the strong unwavering feelin'that she could take me down and hard. Yeah she's an old lady but she's been a werewolf all her life. Old or not I don't think I could handle her.

"No. I marked you with a wolf. It is not the same." My breathing is coming in fast short pants and the meat in my belly is sittin'like a lead weight. "You might have some of our more…feral characteristics but you're no wolf."

"And Buffy? She some kind of vampire-werewolf thing?" Because I know for a fact that I can't handle that shit. I can't even imagine her havin'that much power at her disposal.

"Tsk. Of course not. She doesn't have a soul for a wolf to bind to. Not fully." I knew it. She's in there. Sorta. Right? My brows come up and Ama shakes her head slowly. "I don't need eyes to see the hope in you Faithless."

"So that's it? She's…gone for real?" If that's the truth then I gotta finish her. Somethin'I don't know if I can do just yet.

"No. But nor is she here. In order to keep her cloaked she must share a soul. Yours as it were." Mine?

Yeah, we're fucked.

* * *

Faith is being unreasonably quiet right now. Ever since she came back she's been ignoring me. Usually there's a 'hey B'or a 'shut the fuck up bitch'but today. Nothing. She couldn't possibly still be upset about earlier. I've been trying to get under her skin for a couple of days now and surprisingly she's been holding it together. But she's close to breaking. A fact that I have taken note of.

I don't quite understand what's happening right now though. "Move away from the door Buffy."

"Oh so now you want talk to me. Too bad I don't feel like moving right now Faith." I probably would have moved if she hadn't told me to and expected me to obey. So instead I lean forward in to the bars, wiggling suggestively against them. It doesn't get much of a reaction from her. Not like I was hoping for anyway. Fine. I'll try this a different way. "So where's my lunch?"

She snorts at that and leans in to the bars too. The heat of her body is so intense that it warms my skin like fresh blood. Oh that feels good. "That all ya think about anymore B?" No. Not by a long shot.

My fingers glide over her scarred knuckles but she doesn't move. Doesn't back away. "I think about a lot of things these days Faith. I think about all the times we were this close to each other." I raise myself on my tip toes, forcing more contact between us. "I think about all the nights I spent wanting to fuck you or strangle you. I think about the way you make this body feel alive…"

"But you're dead."

Yes I am. "And it's all your fault too." Faith is too startled to move away from me when I drop my lips to her hands and nibble those strong fingers. No fangs of course.

"I…" I don't care what she really has to say about it because I wouldn't have it any other way now. "I'm sorry." Ugh.

"Buzzkill." Faith blinks at me and I move away from the door to flop on to my cot. "You spend years trying to teach me to find the fun and when I have all you can do is apologize. Who broke you?"

Her hands grip the cage tightly again but this time she manages to hold back the growl just bubbling to her lips. I know she's vicious, I can work with that. I want that. But she's just too…good. Wow. Not something I'd ever have thought I'd say before but we'll go with it.

"No one 'broke'me Buffy. I just learned a better way." A better way? I laugh a full deep rumble as she unlocks the cage and grabs the feet of the nearest body.

"Is that why you won't let me have that one?" I point up to the man chained to the foot of the catwalk stairs. She wanted to make sure I couldn't convince him to play with me. "Is that your better way Faith?" Because it's two bodies too late already.

Faith's head turns halfway as she looks at him for a second. "He's mine." That's curious. She's not a vampire. She can't eat him. So what the hell does she want him for? My eyes narrow and I chuckle derisively at her as she locks the door after she's done removing the leftovers. "You think that's funny?"

"I think –you're- funny." She ignores that and opens the lid to one of the empty drums. "You really think that you're better now?" This makes her pause and look at me. No she doesn't think that at all. That's…interesting. I tip my head so I can see her face fully in the space between bars. She's…afraid.

"Better than a Slayer that gave up. Yeah." Oooh. Burn. I roll my eyes at that and shrug.

"Not better than any Slayer. Slayers don't feed vampires." Unless your name is Buffy Summers. And then you feed them sometimes. But I never killed for them. Faith places no value on the lives I'm taking. Which makes them her kills as much as mine. "You're no better than you always were Faith. Even I can see that."

She doesn't answer. In fact I think she's pretty much tuned me out so she can shove the bodies in to barrels and fill them with quickcrete. Smart. No one will bother looking at the bottom of the ocean for them. Faith seals the drums shut with a deliberateness that should warn me.

"Nah B. I'm not better. I'm just more."

The flash of her white teeth makes me grin in response. I probably wouldn't have grinned back if I had know that she was going to turn the tables on me. But. What can I do? I'm in a fucking cage. I'm just stuck here watching as she yanks my food up by the hair and pushes him against the steel wall of the cargo hold.

Fucking bitch. Her capacity to inflict annoyance hasn't changed I see. "Are we playing monkey see monkey do now?" How dare he put his hands on her. He doesn't even deserve to be that close to something so…perfect. Yes. Exactly. Well. Except for that pesky little soul problem she's damn near perfect. If we can get rid of that she'd be a fucking goddess.

Faith's head rears back from his chest. We stare at each other before she shakes her head and strikes. The guy doesn't stand a chance. He's never seen anyone move so fast and he never will again. I quiver with excitement at seeing her rip in to the firm skin pulling back muscle and flesh in one bite. The tang of blood makes this all the more satisfying. And the screaming.

The screaming makes me wet. Faith is giving eat your heart out a new meaning and I fucking love it. I barely notice that I'm moaning out in time to her frantic feeding, getting hotter and closer to coming with each tearing bite. And when she turns to look up at me from the mess, the look is pure fucking hate. And I come all over, harder than I ever could before. She hates me for what I'm doing to her but she can't stop either.

Who cares about a soul when it's as black as hers?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The air out here is nice. Cool an' breezy, whippin' away the scent of blood and death all over me. I lean over the railing on the deck and hurl in to the dark watered bay below. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! I know deep down that I did what I hadda do. Couldn't leave a witness but more importantly I had ta make a point.

I can't keep Buffy in a cage the rest of her unlife. We have shit ta do and I'll need her out there. I can't run the risk of her bailin' on me once she's out. I have to...make her want me. Not just want me, she has to think there's a good reason to stick around without wanting to turn me.

Not that I think she won't try it. It's Buffy as a vampire. She's gonna try it. She won't be able to resist it. I just hope there's enough of me left in here ta resist her. I hurl again from deep in my gut hopin' that eventually I won't remember the taste of flesh in my mouth. Or the fact that a part of me liked it. Craved it.

This time when I puke it's like my whole body is tryin' to pull itself inside out. My head tips back and I howl out in pain and maybe a lil bit of fear. Fucking wolf. Never used ta howl before. I fight back against the brush of lava hot power, pushin' it down and away.

Ama never said it'd be like this. But then I guess I didn't really ask. My body slides down an' I rest my back against the cold steel of the ship. It feels good, an' it's helpin' keep my overheated body from startin' ta shake. My thoughts stray to Buffy an' how disappointed she'd be if she saw me now.

After my little performance she's all set ta trust me. Well. As much as she trusts anyone right now. I swipe at my mouth with the back of my sleeve but it was a mistake to do. There's blood soakin' right through the cloth and when I bring it across my face the scent nearly makes me chuck again. I rip the button up off my shoulders an' chuck it over the side. I need to get cleaned up before I go back down there.

Before I have to face her. Buffy was so goddamned thrilled at what I did. I could see it in her face when she finally got off. Now I'll be honest. I've thought about B givin' me a show like that for a long time but when I got it...

It was too damn much. Too fuckin' painful knowin' that it was never for me. That it'll never really be mine. Buffy an' me will never happen. The real Buffy not this...animal wearin' her body. Animal. I snort at myself because now I gotta wonder who the real animal is. Me or her.

My legs feel like lead as I climb down the stairs and along the catwalk to the captain's quarters. I push the door in an' lean over the small metal sink so that I can clean up. The water runs pink for awhile but by the time it runs clear again I'm just about back to normal. Almost. I check my teeth out in the mirror an' sigh.

Damn. Oh well. All part of the cause right? There's a bucket I keep in here so I can refill it easily. Even Vamp Buffy likes ta keep tidy. The weight of it doesn't even slow me down as I head back down in to the cargo area.

Probably I should have cleaned up my mess. My eyes go cold as I step over the body and unlock the cage. Buffy looks up at me with a questioning look when I leave the door open an' slump in my chair.

"You're not afraid I'll make a run for it are you?" My shoulders roll in an awkward shrug while I light a cigarette. The scent of the smoke settles my stomach down even more an' I remember that I was born to be this way. Born to handle this shit. So I need to get my ass over it and deal.

"You wanna leave? Then go. I'm tired of takin' care of your ass." That's serious bullshit right there. But I gotta make this work. For her. Because I owe her at least this one thing. I need ta be better for her 'cause she can't be right now. So even if I have to walk that dark line...I'll fuckin' do it. For Buffy.

She dips her hands in to the water of the bucket and starts cleanin' off the sweat and grime that's built up since yesterday. She's takin' her time. Tryin' ta figure me out.

"A few days ago you were pretty set on keeping me here and now not so much. This wouldn't have anything to do with your little friend over there would it?" She doesn't have to jerk her head in his direction for my eyes to go to him. I shrug.

"Let's just say our boy there helped me see some things I was tryin' not ta see." That's a true enough statement right there. For a second, starin' at B across his body everything was so fuckin' clear. I'm the last fuckin' person to be sharin' a soul with anyone. But it's my soul, fucked or not I'm keepin' it as long as I can.

"And that means what exactly?" She already knows what it means but she wants ta hear me say. Because when I say it, it makes it real.

"It's not doin' any good ta keep ya locked up. We have better things to do." Buffy stops what she's doin' and stalks to the door of her cell, leanin' against it casually. But we both know she's tight as a wire right now. I can feel the energy around her practically sparking.

"We?" She moves out of the cell entirely for the first time and doesn't even give it a second glance.

"Yeah. We. You an' me B. Just like we agreed on." I hate ta admit it but I'm kinda in love with the way she smiles at me now. So fuckin' predatory. "Or did ya already forget that we gotta save the world again."

This gets her to laugh. "I'm not in the business of saving the world anymore Faith. Sorry." No she's not. She's not sorry at all.

"Liar." Her grin widens an' she picks up the bottle of tequila to take a long swig of it.

"Mmm. Benefits of being a vamp. No more guilt. At least not all the time now." Hrm. Vampires don't feel guilt at all unless they have a soul. So I guess that's proof positive that she's not entirely outta the game. "So lying is really not an issue anymore."

I watch her move in close to me, straddlin' my legs slowly. "You're still gonna do it."

Buffy's skin is so cool an' smooth against mine where her hands flutter down my arms. "Or what? You're going to stake me?" There's an edge to her voice that I've never heard before. An edge that makes me look to her eyes quickly. Quick enough that she can't hide the almost hopeful look on her face.

"Nah B. I'm not gonna threaten ya. I'm gonna make you an offer." Can't threaten someone as scary as you. It never works out right. Besides she knows I don't really wanna hurt her. I mean. I will. If I hafta. But I don't wanna. I take the bottle from the table an' tip my head back to take a sip.

She's watchin' me do it too. Buffy could strike right now and I wouldn't be able to stop her. But she doesn't. "You don't have anything I want. Makes your offer a little weak doesn't it?"

A drip of Cuervo slides from the corner of my mouth and down my chin. Buffy licks it clean with the tip of her tongue, makin' sure she grinds down on me as she does it.

"I think I got somethin' ya want B. I think I'm all ya want." Because lets face it here, she wants me as bad as I want her. She always has.

"Are you going to let me turn you or just fuck you?" She's actin' like she's more in to brushin' her body against mine than the conversation but I know better. I can see the bright-eyed glances from beneath her heavy lashes. Watchin' me for signs of lyin' or attack.

My arms come up around her, hands slidin' up her back. Buffy practically fuckin' purrs at the contact, arching her back out to press back in to my touch. The bottle of booze balancing between us presses hard in to my gut when she leans in close for a kiss.

This isn't her game. It's mine. I growl and lunge up, topplin' the bottle to crash against the floor. In one fast move I have her pinned under me, hands trapped over her head on the tabletop. "You manage ta actually fuck me an' well talk about the turning thing later."

Her eyes go from green to gold at the shock of my weight on hers, but they fade back to that pale shade of jade almost instantly.

"Next time maybe."

And then she head butts me. Motherfucker!

* * *

Not that the idea wasn't incredibly tempting but I just couldn't let her distract me so easily. Oh and it was easy too. All she had to do was sit there with her arm slung over the back of the chair and her cigarette dangling from her lips.

Such kissable, bitable lips. And the heat off of her. God it's amazing. I want to put her skin on like a coat and walk around with her scent and heat surrounding me like that. But if I did.

If I let that happen I'd be lost. She doesn't know that and I'm not planning on telling her. It's bad enough that she knew exactly what buttons to push to get me to forget what a dangerous little wild thing she is. I watch Faith stagger away from me but she recovers much more quickly than I would have guessed.

Too quick. She's changing much faster than I thought she was. "Tricky girl. You're hiding things from me again aren't you?" Faith just smiles past the bleeding, busted lip and shrugs. It's more eloquent than an answer.

"C'mon B, don't be like that. I bet you're keepin' all kinds of things from me." She's right but she doesn't need to know that she's right. I shrug slightly and keep a wary distance between us. She's riding right on the edges of my personal bubble, making me feel just as trapped as I did in that stupid cage.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

I really hate how much I love the perfection of her smile. Hate that she can still get under my skin even when I'm the one clearly in charge here. And not to be too Brokeback Mountain here but, I just don't know how to quit her.

"You never stopped ta wonder why your BFF's aren't huntin' you down?" Hrm. No. I really hadn't. Mostly because I just didn't remember them. Not clearly. Not faces even. Just this general feeling of...love. Disgusting, putrid love. Ugh. Just the thought almost makes me hurl. Especially when I think about Dawn.

Poor little Dawnie crying her eyes out over her dead again sister. Fuck her. Fuck them all. I hiss at Faith in defiance. "You killed them..." That has to be it. "Without me? Bitch."

She snorts loudly and spits a glob of blood on the floor between us. I follow it with my eyes but when I glance back up Faith has closed the distance between us. And here I was thinking I had the upper hand all this time. She's playing me.

"They're not dead." Is she out of her fucking mind? As soon as they realize she's gone rogue and let me live they'll be after us. After me. Unless. Unless I get to them first. "An' you're not gonna kill 'em either."

I give her a pout for that. "Why not? It's not like they ever treated you so great." She doesn't even flinch. "And hello? You let me live. They'll kill you for that you know. I say we just deal with it now and get back to torturing each other."

She's thinking about it. Faith doesn't want me to know that she's thinking about it but I can read the tiny twitches across her face better than she thinks I can. "No. They're chasin' their tails right now. I say we leave 'em to it. They think we're werewolves, not ya know...you an' me."

Huh. Well that kind of explains some things. "And what are we supposed to be doing while they're chasing your tail?" Because they won't be chasing mine. I refuse to become the hunted. She can do whatever she wants. You know. As long as I get to watch her do it. The truth is, Faith is a hell of a lot more fun to be around than anyone else I know.

And being able to appreciate that quality is worth the loss of a heartbeat. "We're gonna be takin' out the Bowery Boys." Oh them. I sigh and roll my eyes at that. I don't think I'll ever get the hang of not trying to breathe.

"Who cares? So they have a thing for Slayers. Who doesn't?" She shakes her head sending her long dark hair tumbling over her shoulder.

"Dunno about you B, but I don't like competition. Pretty soon you're not gonna be the only Slayer turned Fangface. And then what? Turf war? Fuck that. I want it done now, I want it clean an' quick."

No. Not clean and definitely not quick. But I will have to agree on something with her. I don't like the idea of more fanged Slayers. They aren't a threat really. I just hate having to share the special. I always have to share and I'm not going to do that anymore.

I'm not sharing this new life with anyone but Faith. "Does that mean we can get sweaty and bloody together?"

Her throat convulses and I watch it. The pulse point in her neck jumps wildly at the thought of us. Oooh. I like that. I wonder what else it can do if I say something else. "You gonna play my game?"

I'll play any game she wants me to. My body moves back to take her former place in the chair. "Not yet. I'm still waiting to find out what's wrong with you."

Faith's jaw clenches and that pretty little bump bump bump at her neck picks up the pace impressively. "I had ta make a choice B. Dust ya or..." She shrugs slightly and gestures to the man she murdered. "I wasn't ready for you to be gone Buffy. If that's the price I gotta pay then it's paid."

How...oddly honorable. And lame. I shake my head at her. "Do you think I'd do the same for you Faith?" Because I wouldn't. If I were the person I used to be, I would have cut her head from her body and not even blinked. Until I was alone in my room. Then I would have cried like the miserable little bitch I was.

I'm no longer miserable but I am still a bitch. Faith doesn't flinch she just shrugs again. "Doesn't matter what I think you'd do. Wasn't your call." True. Asshole. I'm sure the old me would be furious with her for letting me live. But the old me is...dead. Huh. That's so weird to think about. I don't feel dead. I feel more alive than I did any other time in my life. "Your turn, why'd ya let it happen? You knew those girls would go if you went. Why'd ya do it?"

Oh. That. That's what she wants to know? I give her a mild look. "I knew you'd be along to clean up the mess." I love the way she gets that puzzled little frown. "Oh Faith. So...innocent. You don't think that Giles called you on his own did you?"

I watch her lips tighten and thin in annoyance and laugh at it. "You wanted me to be the one to find you? You knew you'd give in like that?"

Yup. Pretty smart huh? I wish I had thought about her crazy obsesh with me. It might have changed things. "I had to make sure someone could stop me if I rose again." And who better to kill me than the only person who could ever really hurt me? My smile must be less than comforting because she backs up a step with a deep whoosh of air. "I didn't think you'd actually take me with you."

Are we even now? Done with this little share and share alike conversation? Faith grunts at me and shakes her head again like she can't believe it. I don't know why this is so hard for her to get. "Told ya. I wasn't ready for you to be gone yet." That says a lot more than I think she's really willing to admit.

"And when you are?" Is this going to be a fight to the death? Again?

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it yeah?" That's probably a good idea. A better idea is food. I look at my stomach then her and raise my brows.

"In the meantime? Am I allowed to hunt?" Her sour look turns in to a grin. Why do I think I'm going to like this?

"Only the bad guys. But I'll make it worth your while." A shiver slinks down my spine in anticipation.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." We stare at each other for a beat over that. I don't know why that came out but it's true enough at the moment either way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"That one?" I look down at the small figure struttin' along the sidewalk, chattin' up drivers stuck at the stoplight. My eyes track to Buffy leaning over the edge of the building an' lickin' her lips. "I haven't had a girl yet."

"No." Buffy turns to look at me.

"She's a criminal." But she shouldn't be. I shake my head at her and point out a couple gettin' rowdy with each other on the patio of a bar.

"So is he the way he's slappin' his girl around. You gonna feed on him too?" She stops to consider it and shrugs lightly.

"Yeah. He's a bastard. Why not?" Hrm. That didn't work out the way I thought it would. Maybe I should try a different tactic here.

"Look. Neither of them are the most shining example of humanity but they're...ya know...not evil." Buffy rests her chin on her hand and keeps focused on the street below us. I don't think she has anything ta add until she speaks up.

"Evil. Not evil. Don't you think the determination is a bit arbitrary?" I blink at her blankly for a second. "I mean, that guy, the one you ate, was he evil? Or just a bad example of a human?"

Damnit. I hate when she fucks up my rock solid beliefs like this. But maybe I can use somethin' she said earlier. "He wasn't so bad. Dirtball yeah, but I don't think he was evil. I'll carry that on my soul the rest of my life."

Buffy recoils away from me at the thought. Her face twists in a grimace and she shakes her head. "It doesn't have to be that way Faith. We can be who we are. Together."

She's really pushin' for this. She wants to turn me an' make me hers. Until she gets sick of my ass an' fucks me over for some other douche bag 'boyfriend'. "Until I piss ya off. Let's face it B, you an' me as vampires would destroy the world in our personal war."

This makes her think about it before she shrugs. "Yeah but can you imagine how hot the sex would be?"

And people think I have a one-track mind. It makes me chuckle, relaxing me enough to reach out and slide my arm around her waist. Buffy doesn't tense up like she always used to. Instead she leans back in to my body with a soft hum. "Been imagin' that for a long time now B. Maybe not the part where we're both dead but...you, me..."

My hand drifts over her stomach an' down between her legs, cupping firmly. Buffy grinds against my hand with a sigh an' I smile. It should have always been like this. "It could be like this Faith. All the time. We could be together forever."

God, it's fuckin' tempting as all hell. But the more I push, the more I touch her an' hold her close the more aware I am of the fact that she's not really Buffy. She's so much more. I sigh at it and pull back away from her to point down at someone leavin' out the side door of strip club. "Him."

Buffy gives me an annoyed look but glances where I'm pointin' anyway. "Why him? He doesn't look particularly evil to me."

Nah he doesn't. But those are always the kind aren't they? We watch him move in to the shadow to lean against the wall and light up. "He works for the Bowery Boys. He's a real piece of shit but he's not evil."

"So he's off the menu? Why are we here again?" I shrug. Maybe I should be more honest with myself here. We're doin' as much research as hunting I suppose.

"We need jobs. There. He's gonna give 'em to us too." The frown on her face shifts from a slight smirk to a smug lookin' grin. I should be afraid of that look but I can't help but grin right back. "We'll find ya food soon enough. If...you can wait for it."

"They own it don't they? The club?" I nod. Yeah it's pretty much a front but we need a way to get close. "So...what's the plan, Boss?"

I have ta look at her when she calls me that. "The plan is for you ta make nice with the dumbass an' get a job takin' your clothes off."

Buffy waits for a minute before she decides to pipe up. "If I'm stripping what are you going to be doing?"

"Watchin'." She gives me a knowing look before nodding at me.

"And the hunt?"

Yeah that. I shrug lightly again. "Bound ta be someone you can snack on in there."

"You know your rule about who I can eat is slowly going to just fade away don't you? Eventually you either won't care who I bleed or you'll be feeding with me."

It's stuff like that, right there, that make me queasy. Mostly 'cause I think she's right. "You might be right. Means we gotta work fast."

"Why are you fighting this so hard, Faith?"

It's an honest enough question so I guess it deserves an honest enough answer. "Because, you don't deserve what I did ta ya. And if I let it all happen your way then I'm turnin' my back on ya. I swore I wouldn't do that to you again."

I can't tell what she's thinkin'. Everything about Buffy is shuttered an' cold now. "Even if it's what I want? What I've always wanted?"

She makes it sound so simple ya know? I could just fall in ta her, let her take me an' make me hers. She makes it seem so fuckin' reasonable. "Wish I could believe ya." Fuck. Do I ever wish I could believe her.

"I wish you could too." I watch her leap over the edge of the low railing. A deep painful breath whooshes out of my lungs as I watch her land gracefully on the ground. If I don't keep up with her I'm likely ta lose her.

My feet land heavily on the ground even though I didn't make a sound. Buffy's already chattin' up our boy. Flirtin' with him, with coy eyes an' gestures. I step out from under the glow of the streetlight and tuck my hands in my back pockets. "What'cha got there B?"

Buffy gives me a half glance and giggles all cute like she's had a lil too much to drink. I watch the man respond just like every other normal guy would. His eyes get shiny with the idea of havin' B suck him off. For all I know she offered it already.

"A new friend. Tommy this is my...lover. Right F?" I roll my eyes at that and nod.

"Yeah. Lover. Nice ta meet ya Tommy-boy." He flicks wary eyes over to me not sure what this all means. Of course once he gets a good look at me all that caution goes out the window. Some guys are too predictable ya know?

"You know what Tommy told me? He said that he's the guy that gives the interviews. You know. For the dancers." She plays drunk pretty well. I smile an' shake my head at her little game. "He said he could get me a job if I interview real well."

Her half smile covers the narrowed-eyed look she's giving him. Good ta see that even Vamp Buffy is disgusted with the way he runs the show here. "Oh yeah?" I turn my gaze on ole Tommy an' pin him with it. He squirms uncomfortably. I bend my head to bring a cigarette to my lips and light up.

"Yeah, and he said if I had a friend that maybe we could work something out. You're my friend right lover?" Yeah. Best fuckin' friends.

"Dunno if dancin' is my thing B." Tommy finally finds his balls and his tongue.

"Aw c'mon. Two pretty things like yerselves could make a good wage up there. Do it like a team and all." Who do we look like? Janine and Julia Ann? Buffy opens her mouth, probably ta say somethin' just like that but I cut her a look. I'll handle this.

"Yeah a lot of money might come in, but how much are we gonna get?" I know how it works. Buffy raises a questioning brow but I shrug. "Wha? Like you're so fuckin' surprised."

She doesn't answer but Tommy does. "I'll give ye 40 percent of what you make." Nah that's not gonna work for me. Sure I'm not really in it for the money but we're gonna need it sooner or later.

"C'mon B, lets get the fuck out of here." Before I can even turn around fully he reaches out an' snags my arm. Buffy's tiny hand wraps around his wrist tightly causin' him to gasp.

"Now that wasn't very nice of you Mr. Grabby Hands. She's. MINE." Tsk tsk. Guess she really means it when she says she wants me around forever. At least. She means it now. Tomorrow night, the next after, who knows. But for right now she means it. Every word.

I give Tom a punch in the mouth to keep him from screamin' in pain. "Well he's not gonna give us a job now, Buffy." She shrugs and jerks his arm hard bringing him down to his knees before her.

"But I'm hungry now. And anyway he might not be evil, evil but he's pretty scummy. Doesn't that count for anything?"

I roll my eyes an' check around the corner ta make sure we're in the clear. "Well hurry up if you're gonna kill 'im."

Right about then Tommy comes to an' realizes he's not in good shape. Could be the fangs and the bumpy forehead. "Wait wait wait! I didn't know you were vamps. I'm sorry! You can have whatever you want just don't...don't kill me." Buffy sighs heavily and pushes him back against the wall so she can lick along his neck.

"Fine. Everything we make, we keep. And! I want blood. I'll pick him you bring him to me. Deal?"

* * *

"You're a demon when it comes to makin' your point ya know that?" I smile almost gently at Faith and nudge her playfully with my elbow.

"You say the sweetest things sometimes." Her laugh is as warm as her skin and just as rich as her scent. We're in a good place for now. She's trying to get me to trust her as much as I'm trying to get her to trust me.

We both know that we don't really trust each other fully. I'm a vampire. She's a Slayer. No matter how far from human she might be right now with her wolf problem...she still can't see past my fangs.

And let's be honest here shall we? I'm having a little bit of trouble getting past the pointy end of her stake. I know her. I know that no matter how far across the line I drag her she'll always go back to the right side of things. And then where will I be?

I'm not exactly looking forward to being a pile of dust. Which is why it's vitally important that I don't fully trust Faith. When this thing is over with, we'll be having words again. "You know we can't let 'im live now right?"

Oh I know. There's no way that Tommy should be allowed to live to tell his bosses what we are. I say we because we all know Faith is as much a demon as I am at the moment. "He's has his uses for now." She gives me a mild look but shrugs and flicks the ash of her cigarette to the floor. God. It's not as if our table doesn't have an ashtray.

"He's gonna rat us out eventually." Not if he's skimming the profits from his new main act. I think he will. I would have. I shrug and sip from the heavy black mug I was given. The blood is fresh if a little too cool. Faith watches me with dark, calculating eyes.

I watch back as she drinks her beer unsatisfactorily. She wants what I have, I know it. She's just as thirsty as I am. Just as hungry. Just as fucking needy as I am. I'm just smart enough to give in to it. "Thirsty lover?"

Faith snarls at me and purposely turns her head so that she can watch the girls dancing and swinging from poles. They aren't bad. Not great but not bad either. We could do better. Mmm. Faith on a pole. "I'm good B." I shrug and take another sip of my drink.

"I don't think there's any real competition for us here Faith." I watch her flick her eyes around the room, the stage, the bar. I love how quickly she can assess threat levels. It's instinctual for her. I'm guessing that has a lot more to do with how she grew up than what she grew up to be.

I was talking about the dancers of course but if she wants to waste the time I'll let her. "Looks like there are only two doors to this place. Doesn't seem right, there's gotta be another room somewhere."

Boy is that all work and no play thing a real drag. "If I was half as boring as you are now it's no wonder you punched me in the face so many times." Faith turns to look at me but I smile sweetly at her. Her growl makes me tingle and I mock shiver at her. "Oooh growly."

If I keep it up she's going to bite me. Now that's a happy thought I might want to hold on to for later. "I know you're all...Happy go Vampy now Buffy but this shit is important." Her hand clamps down on my forearm and it's so hot that I think my skin will blacken and curl.

My eyes narrow as I watch her carefully. Sweat has beaded on her upper lip and there's a fine trembling that she's trying to hide. This is an effort for her. She's trying to fight the wolf inside of her right now. I wonder what exactly it is that's gotten her all frustrated. "Why?"

Faith blinks at me, her eyes losing focus before flicking away from me and back again. I don't think anything of it until it happens again and I realize that it's lust. Lust is driving her fucking insane right now. "What do you mean why? You know why."

Right. I know it would be mega dangerous to have Slayervamps running around. But why is it so important to her? So important that she's willing to fight her basic nature, me, and the whole Slayer empire. "Don't be stupid Faith. You know what I'm talking about. Why do you want this so badly?"

I move in closer to her with each word, forcing her to focus on me and not the woman flashing her pussy over my shoulder. Faith's eyes snap to my face and travel down to my chest. I push air in to my lungs, hoping I remember how to breathe just right to make my cleavage heave slightly. "They took away the only thing I ever loved. I. Want. Them. Dead."

Love. If I wasn't so turned on by the violence seething under the surface of her skin I'd be horrified. Love is a disease. I loved Angel and look what he did to me. I loved Riley, I think. In some twisted needy way I loved him. And I let him use that to keep me close. Keep me in his bed, where I felt safe and protected.

I never needed protecting from him. And the idea that I ever craved it before is laughable now. Now hate is something else entirely. I hated Spike with every fiber of my being. I hated his touch on my body, or the way he could get in to my head so easily. But goddamn could he fuck. Eventually his stupid soul made me have feelings for him that I didn't want. It made it easy for me to pretend that there was love there. He had a soul didn't he? Wasn't that my biggest requirement?

"Careful there Faith. We wouldn't want anyone to turn you in to a vengeance demon." Her face would be ruined. Honestly I don't know why vampires say they aren't bothered by demons. I'm a vampire but at least I have some standards here. I keep my voice intentionally low and soothing but I know something is missing from it. Some kind of warmth. Some kind of...humanity.

Faith lets me straddle her and run my fingers through her hair. I've always wanted to do that. Of course I've always wanted to pull her hair too but I'm not going to try that. "You're tryin' ta distract me aren't ya?" Maybe a little.

I shrug at it. "We're not that different Faith. We want the same things. You want revenge on them for taking me away, and I want revenge on the world for taking everything away from me." We can work together on this. I'll even behave if I have to. I lean in to her body, lips grazing the shell of her ear as I whisper. "There's a room under us. I can feel them moving, and smell the scent of blood and fear and stale sex. If we play our game right, we won't have to break in, they'll invite us in."

Oooh I like the rumble of approval in her chest. My laugh bubbles out when she grips my hips tightly, bringing me harder against her. "Oh you're gettin' a special treat tonight for that one baby." I kind of like it when she calls me baby.

"Is it sweet and red? Or is it wet and pink?" Faith's hands grip convulsively making me laugh harder.

"Depends on you I guess." Oh now that's interesting. I match her troublemaker grin and slide off her lap. "You up for it B?"

I hold out a hand for her and I'm beyond pleased when she takes it. I might not have to wait so long for Faith to lose herself and I'd happily follow her in to oblivion. She leads me out in to the dark of night with just the faintest hint of a swagger to her steps.

"Where are we going?" Not that it really matters I'm just curious. We aren't headed back to the tanker, I know that much.

Faith stays quiet for a little while longer until we enter one of the many warehouses in this area. "To a friend's place." A friend? Hrm. I wasn't aware that Faith had any friends.

I follow her down a hall and in to what looks to be a kitchen of sorts. Or it used be a kitchen. Faith stops at a large steel door and knocks a few times before it slides open. I'm so not surprised that a demon is waiting on the other side. Nor am I really surprised when he smiles widely at Faith and bows her in like a VIP.

"Thanks Gus. The Lady in?" I can tell by his gravelly laugh that she must not leave. Ever. And exactly who is this lady anyway? I'm intrigued enough to follow Faith's ass down a set of concrete stairs. Oh. Crap.

"You brought me to a whore house?" Faith drops herself on to a crimson chaise lounge with a sprawl.

"Yeah I did. Got a problem with that?" Do I? I glance around at the overly opulent decorations and the clusters of scantily clad men and women, milling around making come hither eyes at us. My lip curls when I catch the taint of demon scent in the air.

Not all of them are demons, one or two of them are humans. Not a few are something else all together but I'm not interested in them. I'm interested in the way Faith's eyes flick over the faces discounting them too quick and easily. No one strikes her fancy I guess.

I don't suffer from that problem. I see who I want and I almost start toward her until the sea of bodies part. And then I'm rooted to the spot as a vampire so old she makes my bones hurt stalks toward Faith. I bristle at the sexy, lazy way she drapes herself over the back of the lounge Faith is on.

She wants Faith. "Who's your friend Faith?" Even though she's asking about me it's clearly dismissive. A fact of which I am none to thrilled about. But Faith isn't showing her much interest. Instead she's watching me with fire in her eyes. Hot, molten, lava just watching me, waiting for me to choose.

"Her name is Buffy. The Vampire Slayer." A few of the men raise their heads in interest. Some of the women too.

But the most interesting reaction comes from our Hostess. She nearly falls off the chaise when she hears who I am. "But...I heard...I thought she was dead."

Faith snags a handful of grapes from a bowl on the coffee table and munches them in amusement. "She is." All eyes are on me as that sinks in. "And she's hungry."

The vampire eyes me up and down before giving Faith a slow nod. I have to wonder how she knows about this place and what she comes here for. I mean. Obviously sex. But I wonder what her kink is that she can only find in a place like this. "Well then...the rest of you scatter."

Everyone not human turns to leave through various doors and curtains. I look to Faith who's busy playing with the tassels on a plump pillow. "Can I have anyone I want? Any way I want?" Faith's jaw clenches not exactly happy with my question.

The Lady gives me an amused smile and a nod. "Of course. We maintain a lenient rule structure. If you want to kill you'll have to pay extra. A cleaning fee if you prefer to call it that."

I don't want to kill. I want to feed. And fuck. And I want Faith to watch me. My steps bring me around the room, taking in every face and every inch of exposed flesh. Mmm. I know what I want, and I know how I want her. The girl is young, and despite the dull gleam of an old soul in her eyes, there's also excitement. And fear.

I can smell her getting wet and when Faith turns her head to look at her too I know she can smell it as well. She smells so tasty that I by pass the introduction and kiss her deeply. A faint whimper whines against my mouth when I cut her tongue on a fang. Mmm. Sweet. Like dewy grass on a sunny morning.

She takes me by the hand and I look back at Faith. In a show of how frustrating her stubborn streak is she stays on the lounge watching me walk away with my playmate.

For about three seconds.

I don't turn around but I smirk anyway when I hear her behind us following us in to a low-lit room. As the door closes behind the three of us I take a minute to really let this sink in. I'm going to fuck a whore. And feed from her. While Faith sits by and watches me. Faith and I meet eyes over the shoulder of the woman pressing back against me.

The bed is just a few steps away but she doesn't go for it. She just settles in to the chair in the corner and undoes her pants to wait for us. I'd give her credit for her willpower if I wasn't about to blow it to shit.

"Keep your eyes open lover, it's going to be one hell of a show." Faith's hand slips in to her pants and it's all the start I need. She's mine tonight. As much as she'll let herself be mine anyway. But I'll take it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I'm tryin' ta decide how big of a pussy it'll make me look like if I run away right now. Almost like she can read my thoughts Buffy looks up at me from between her date's thighs. Well. Kinda date I guess. Like that's even important right? It's just that I'm doin' everything I can ta not let my clit override my questionable good sense here.

"You're not planning on leaving are you, Lover?"

I shiver at that. It's the way she says Lover. With a capital L. Like when she calls me that it's different 'cause I'm hers. I've never been anybody's before. Not like that. I've been someone's whore before, been someone's bitch, been someone's whippin' girl, been someone's paid killer, someone's divine hand, definitely been someone's tool.

But in all my life I've never felt owned like I do when Buffy calls me that. I shake my head no a lil too quickly and a smug grin slides across her face before she goes back ta showin' me what she could be doin' to me. The girl gasps an' whimpers and fuck me I wish I was her. How sick is that huh? I hate her so fucking much but I still want to be with her.

It's not Buffy. I hafta remind myself that. No matter what the other Buffy, the real Buffy, wouldn't be here doin' this...with me of all people. Just the thought of that makes me laugh loud enough ta draw Buffy's attention away from what she's doin'.

"Something funny Faith?"

I watch her suck her fingers and groan. Now I can't fuckin' remember what was so damned funny before. Oh. Yeah. I give her a cold smile 'cause I want to hurt her. I wanna pay her back a lil for not bein' who I want her to be.

"I was just thinkin' about how funny it'd be if you got your soul back right now."

The look on her face is fuckin' priceless. It's a thought that's never occurred to her. And ta be honest until right now I never thought of it either. I wouldn't do that to my Buffy. Make her feel the pain of takin' lives that the monster wearin' her face took. But...Buffy the Vampire doesn't know that.

"Ugh. The guilt of fucking a whore would kill her."

Goddamnit. That's not what I meant. But whatever I'll use that too.

"Oh not just a whore, we're talkin' The Lady's finest fang fucker. Right Denna?"

The girl raises her head slightly not really sure what's goin' on. Buffy pins her with a look and she nods quickly."It's uh. My. Specialty."

"See B? Ya done good when ya picked her."

Buffy frowns slightly not sure if she likes that or not. Her other self sure as fuck wouldn't. Buffy's eyes light up, turnin' that deep amber tellin' me she's hungry now.

"Denna. The Fang Fucker. I like it. But I have to wonder how you know that Faith."

I pull my sticky hand from my pants an' stalk over to the bed. I run my fingers through Denna's hair makin' her wrap a lazy arm around my thigh. Buffy watches it all with somethin' like a hopeful smile on her face. She wants me ta be here with them. I can feel it.

Okay so maybe it's my own lust I'm feelin'. But that doesn't change the fact that Buffy wants me so bad right now. Not Buffy. Vamp Buffy.

"Me an' Denna have had some good times. I got lots of friends here."

Buffy sneers at me like she doesn't believe it. My eyes go to the whore layin' between us. Her face pressed against my leg as I kneel on the edge of the bed, her legs wrapped around Buffy. I just snort an' yank just hard enough to pull Denna's face away from my pants. She always did like the leather.

The action of it makes Buffy crow with delight an' she slides her hand in to Denna in a sharp thrust.

"You can take the girl out of the whorehouse but you can't keep her out huh?"

Pretty much. I watch her fuckin' some girl on autopilot. I don't even think it's that important to her right now. I think I'm what's important to her right now. I lick my lips realizin' how goddamn thirsty I am right now. Ba Boom. Ba Boom. What the fuck is that? I tip my head to the side tryin' ta figure out where those drums are coming from.

I gaze down at Denna when I realize it's her heartbeat. I can't do this. It takes me a second ta force my hand to let her go before I can back away from the bed. Buffy never stops her short hard thrusts as she watches me.

"I...can't play this game with ya B."

I feel like such a fuckin' punk when I drop my eyes away. I can't even hold a fuckin' vampire's gaze anymore. There's movement on the bed but I still don't look up. I can't. It'll just be that much harder ta keep sayin' no if I do.

"It's because I'm not _Her_." I nod at that an' she grumbles."Hate to break it to you Lover but she's dead. Gone in to the mysterious ether, never to return if I can help it. Note to self, find Willow and kill her." Yeah that's not gonna happen.

"Exactly my point. She's gone an' fuckin' you isn't gonna bring her back or make it right. It's not gonna make it any better." I feel like I'm explaining this to a kid. Ba Boom. Ba Boom. Goddamn drums.

"Are you retarded?"

"Wha?"

"That Buffy wouldn't fuck you Faith. No matter how badly she wanted to she would never, ever touch you. Do you want to know why?" No. I don't. But she's gonna tell me anyway."Because you scared her. Because deep down she reallllly wanted you to do all those dirty little things to her she always dreamt about. She was just too scared of how badly she wanted it. Wanted you."

I swallow hard."Doesn't change things."

This time she rolls her eyes an' sighs dramatically. Well that shit didn't change.

"Obviously not. Look. What exactly is the problem here? Other than the fact that living Buffy was a cunt."

Motherfucker. The twitch of a smirk flickers across my face before I can stop it. I couldn't help it. Hearin' Buffy call herself a cunt was just...not her. But that's what this is all about isn't it? Ba Boom. Thirsty. So damn thirsty.

"Dunno about this B. Not sure I can hold back if we start..."

"You brought me here for a reason Lover."

Yeah. I did. I growl an' grab Buffy by the throat. It won't hurt her it's not like she needs ta breathe. Her eyes narrow but she smiles at me all fangs an' pink lip gloss.

"Bite me and I'll drown ya in holy water."

Buffy pouts but reaches out to tug on my already undone pants.

"Kay. I'll be good."

Why do I doubt that? Ba Boom Boom. I let Buffy go with a lil shove. She beckons me to the bed with a crooked finger an' I follow her strippin' off my shirt as I go. There have been times in my life when I knew I was makin' a big mistake but did whatever it was I was doin' anyway. This is one of those times I guess.

Buffy leans back against me with a smirk and I sigh. I have one chance, an' one chance only to keep this from turnin' in to a blood bath. My hands grip her waist hard enough to make her gasp. And that right there causes a deep rumble from my chest to bubble up. Buffy laughs and nudges Denna's legs apart.

Gotta admit. Buffy knows what I want even before I know. I watch her lean forward and drop her head to the pussy that's offered up to her. I growl again when my fingers trail over her ass and between Buffy's legs to feel the slick, hard clit throb under my touch. Denna cries out softly when Buffy nips hard at her thighs.

Fuck it. I thrust deeply in to Buffy watching her work her hips hard back against me, forcing back against me with just as much desperate need. My thirst hits me again and I look at the woman writhing under B's attention. Her blood would taste good. Hot. So fuckin' hot.

That's what tells me this isn't my thirst. I pump harder, twistin' my fingers just right to hit her where she needs it the most. Buffy whimpers a half second before she strikes, plunging her fangs in to Denna's thigh to feed. Deep down, that part of me that's always belonged to the dark responds to the bite as if I were feeding. As if it were me pressed against that soft white flesh, suckin' and licking it clean of all that sweet sweet blood.

I tip my head back and howl in pleasure the second Buffy goes over the edge. I can feel her tugging on the edges of my soul. Pullin' me closer an' closer and I know I'm gonna be lost. But we'll be lost together right?

* * *

I have no idea what time it is but I'm guessing daylight. There's just the slightest scent of burning in the air. I never thought sunlight would have a scent but there you have it. Thankfully Faith brought me to a whorehouse with my special needs in mind so I'm not really worried about going up in a puff of dust.

Well. I'd roll over if I wasn't squished between two very warm bodies. Okay. One warm, one extremely hot body. It must be Faith pressed against my back. I've never known anyone who's body generated as much heat as hers does. I'm not sure it was always this way but I guess it doesn't much matter. It is what it is. She is what she is. And well...I am what I am.

I shift a little but the tanned arm around my waist tightens, keeping me trapped."Goin' somewhere B?" If I were a human I'd say that she sounds adorable all sleepy. But I'm not. I can hear the undercurrent of danger in her simple question.

"I was thinking of taking a walk about. Wreak a little mayhem and havoc, snack on the unwilling. Oooh maybe even rape and pillage."

Not really. I'm pretty satisfied with my meal from last night. Speaking of which...

"You just love ta push my buttons don't ya?"

Oh yeah. I leave off my intent sniffing of Denna to smirk at Faith. When I push her buttons she pushes back on all of mine. Faith's look is slightly more predatory than I remember and it occurs to me that she might not be herself at the moment. Something that could be very bad for me.

"Um. Sorry?"

The look on her face goes stony and I realize it's because I'm still petting and stroking Denna's soft skin. I stop what I'm doing and Faith's eyes narrow.

"You got what ya wanted last night?"

Did I get enough to eat? Yes. Did I get laid? Oh yeah. In the best way. Did I get to torture Faith almost to her limit? Sorta. I shrug lightly and roll over so that I can snuggle in to Faith's chest. The real question should be, did I do enough to drag her down with me?

"I don't know. Are you ready to discuss our future yet?"

She gives me a look that makes me wonder if she's really starting to consider my offer. God, I'm hungry. Wait. Huh? That's not supposed to happen right? But her snarl derails my train of thought and the weight of her overheated body on mine sends me in to a fit of delightful little shivers.

"Stop wrigglin' around."

"No." Faith grips my wrists above my head tightly. Well. This could get very interesting."You like it when they wriggle under you. Angel said it got you hot."

I am so not prepared for her to bite me but she does. And hard. Right on my shoulder. If it were possible to scream and laugh at the same time I probably would.

"You don't EVER mention his name again. You hearin' me on that B?"

How can I possibly hear her over the pounding of Denna's heart as she tries to get out of the bed without being noticed.

"Touchy touchy." Fine. He was boring anyway. "Are you going to let me go now?"

I wince when her grip tightens again on my wrists.

"No."

Oh goody. I smile widely at her and wiggle happily. It takes her a few minutes to decide what she's going to do but Faith backs up slowly and watches me warily as she gets dressed. Boo to that. I huff in irritation and roll over on my belly to stare at Denna. She was good. Faith was better.

"Fine be that way." Still. She was good. The taste of her blood filling me as Faith fucked me hard was enough to get me off and then some. Denna runs her hand through my hair affectionately and I grin. "Don't mind her she's just grumpy when she's hungry."

Faith snorts and tugs on her boots. Me? I'm busy stroking the baby fine peach fuzz on Denna's ass. What? She was the one that turned around to get her robe. If she didn't want me to touch she shouldn't have presented me with such a temptation.

"M'not hungry."

Yeah right. I stop and roll over on my back, letting my legs drop open so that Faith has a really good look while I'm talking to her. She doesn't disappoint me, her gaze just drops to my body and stays there. That's good. I like that.

"Liar liar pants on fire. Hrm. You're gonna get burned if you keep lying like that Faith. Maybe you should take those pants off just in case."

Well she didn't look away from me but she didn't get up and strip either. Finally she looks up from my pussy to watch my face.

"How'd ya know I was hungry?"

Why do I get the feeling that this is important? I close my legs and sit up so that I can give her my undivided attention. Since she's being so damn serious about it all.

"Because I can feel it."

Faith closes her eyes and shakes her head. She asked. Why isn't she happy with the answer? The wave of disappointment coming off her makes me frown. I don't understand what's happening here.

"Fuck."

Yes please. Oh. Wait. She's not making me an offer I can't refuse. Damnit.

"Now what's wrong?"

"Time is short B, get dressed we gotta get to work."

That is so not the answer I was looking for. I flip her off before scooting off the bed and getting dressed as quickly as I can.

"I always knew the morning after with you would be less than cuddly. Still. It's better than Ang..." I stop and touch my shoulder before I get the word all the way out. Not that I didn't enjoy the bite she gave me but I have no desire to see if she's in a staking mood right now."That other guy."

Faith gives me a moody look but almost cracks a smile. I can see it. I raise my brows slightly and she finally gives me the dimples I love so much. Sigh. I'm all atwitter here and she's barely amused.

"C'mon doll, we got a date ta get naked."

Well. That's better at least.

"Sure thing Lover. Only this time can I be on top?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I can't believe I fucked her. It's like some weird ass dream an' I keep thinkin' that any second now someone is gonna jump out of the shadows an' say 'Just Kidding!' an' take it all back. That'd be just my luck. Buffy saunters along next to me lookin' around at the sewer walls in mild disgust.

"You know, I've spent most of my life walking in sewers. Still not loving it."

Yeah. I don't like it much either but it's kind of a hazard of the job. I give Buffy an amused look and raise my brow."We'll hafta get a sun-proofed ride if ya wanna tool around town in style."

An' that's not gonna be happening soon. Buffy snorts at that but not like she's dismissing it.

"Does that mean we might be together for awhile?"

I knew she was gonna come back to that. I roll my eyes an' trudge through another pile of muck. The truth of the matter is I don't really know. I don't wanna say yes an' lie but I don't wanna say no and hafta stick to it.

"For now." Buffy tucks her hands in to the pockets of her jacket as we walk."Dunno how long we're gonna be workin' this mission." Yeah it's a fuckin' cop out but it's the best I could come up with right now.

B nods like she gets what I'm sayin' so I take my eyes off of her to keep them on the ground in front of me. Of course it doesn't take her long to break the silence around us with a subject change.

"You know this totally reminds me of that time you and I followed those vamps in to the sewers back home."

Home? I guess she considered Sunnydale her home. Her friends were there, her Ma, and lil sis. I glance at my watch to check the time. Still too light out for us to go topside just yet. Shame too, 'cause I don't wanna be thinkin' about that time.

"Yeah, who knew you'd still be followin' me in to the den of the devil." Her teeth gleam in the dark and it reminds me that I shouldn't be takin' my eyes off of her for too long. Buffy or not, fuckin' or not, she's still a vampire an' I'm still a Slayer.

"Who knew I'd follow you anywhere?" Yeah that's true enough I guess. She never was one to play second banana to anyone else. "But here we are. Again."

"Yeah only this time you're the vampire." Buffy gives me a blank look before shrugging.

"Why does that bother you so much?"

Why? Because I'm a Slayer. Because she shouldn't have given in like this. Because a bunch of fuckin' reasons that I can't even name.

"It bothers me because it never should have happened. You gave up. You gave in." I can't keep the note of disappointment out of my voice and it makes Buffy frown.

"I gave in? You're the one that didn't finish the job."

"I shouldn't have had to B." That gets her to shut up. I know she's gonna get all huffy about it but it had ta be said.

"Yeah well sometimes people get tired of always doing what they're supposed to. I learned that from you."

Bitch. I shake my head at her and gesture to the ladder that leads up to the surface. The sun should be setting now. I can feel the misty cool of the moon rising an' callin'.

"We're not kids anymore B, so grow the fuck up already. Just admit it. You did it 'cause you were scared. Big bad Buffy was scared to die."

Buffy hisses at me and lunges in a move I never even saw. We go down in a splash of rancid water an' other less pleasant stuff.

"You're damn right I was scared! You have no idea. NONE. You don't know what it's like to have to give yourself for the cause over and over again. You don't know what it's like to die but never rest. You don't know SHIT!"

Huh. That's some serious pissed off face she's givin' me. But it's still not enough. I bend my knees under her an' push, sendin' Buffy flyin' in to the concrete wall across from us. The impact leaves a long crack in it.

"-I- have no idea? I fuckin' felt you die! I felt the life slip from your body and I couldn't do a damn thing about it! I died inside every fuckin' time you did. So don't tell me I don't fuckin' know what it's like!"

Her head tips to the side, watchin' me. "Bullshit."

She's callin' bullshit on me? Oh fuck that. I shake out my hair with a growl.

"No, what's bullshit is the idea that you're the only one that lost somethin' all these years. You don't know what it's like...losin' you." I'm sayin' too much here. I shake my head angrily an' hope she doesn't question me."And anyway it's life. It's our life, we didn't choose it, but we got it. We die. It's part of the job. But...this...it's like ya just wanted a reason ta do everything ya wanted without feelin' guilty."

Wait a minute. Did...I just say that this is the real her? Buffy stops and smirks with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So you admit it?" Wha? My look must be confused because she smiles again."You admit that everything I've done since turning is because it's what I wanted but could never give in to."

I nod slowly at her still lookin' for the trap in her logic."I guess so."

Buffy starts climbing the ladder but stops mid way up ta look down at me."I love it when you make my points for me. You were so afraid of losing me again. It's almost sweet in a gag worthy kind of way."

Goddamnit. I wait until we finally climb outta the sewer before I answer her.

"What scares me is the idea that you want me now. Not the idea that ya might have always wanted it." We smell like shit an' we're gonna need ta clean up before we get in ta work.

"I don't see the difference." I do. I wait on the rung below her while she pushes up the manhole with one hand. It goes flyin' up and she blinks."Huh. That's new." Yeah she's getting stronger.

"You only want me now 'cause ya don't have a soul." I shrug and haul myself up an' out after her."I may be a piece of shit, Buffy, but I don't need ta be reminded of it. You bein' a demon kinda says it all don't ya think?"

Buffy is picking a couple of leaves off her jacket but she stops to stare at me."That's what's bothering you? That living Buffy wouldn't be with you because she was good and you weren't?"

Yeah it's kinda stupid when you think about it. I can have everything I ever wanted right now. All I hafta do is let go of everything I spent the last few years working on.

"You don't know what I've hadda do B. What I turned my back on for her."

Fuck this. I don't wanna talk about it anymore. I start headin' toward the docks peelin' off nasty shit from my clothes as we go. I'm so involved in it that Buffy's cold hand startles me when it grips my shoulder. I whirl on her with my fists up an' ready for a new fight.

"Whoa there, Fiesty." My muscles are trembling with the effort of not poppin' her one just for the hell of it. "I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. I just..."

She just what? Wants ta rub a lil salt in the wounds? That's what vampires do right? Take your most painful thought an' twist it and break you with it. That's what she's been tryin' ta do to me since minute the first.

"Wha? Ya gonna tell me how wrong I am?" Wrong ta give it all up for her."Gonna tell me it's not worth fightin' every goddamned minute?"

"No."

Huh? I start to lower my fists 'cause that's not what I was expecting from her. Of course she lets a wicked left hook fly makin' me stagger back a few steps.

"Then what the fuck was that for?"

"Because you're an asshole that's why." Wha? Why am I the asshole?

"I'm not the one that gave up!"

We're just gonna go around and around on this. She thinks I'm an ass I think she's a quitter.

"I didn't want to come back! I was tired Faith. Sick and fucking tired!"

Oh. Fuck. I fucked up. Bad. My shoulders drop and I blink at her a few times.

"But...why?" Why did she want to die so bad? Why did she want me to finish her so badly? Why?

"Because I could never have what I wanted. What I needed. Because every time I thought I was free, they brought me back. Every time I thought I could have something for me, just me, it was taken away."

So she wanted to be a vampire? And then it hits me. Nah. She never wanted to be a vampire. She just wanted a way to not come back. If I had cut her head from her body the way I had for the others they would never have been able to bring her back.

She would have had peace. An' I kept it from her. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!

* * *

"B..."

I shut her up before she gets going on that. I really don't want to hear it right now.

"Look. I just thought it was fair since you were all soul baring or whatever." I say the word soul with a sneer. Could this be anymore pathetic? Here we are covered in shit and who knows what else yelling at each other over something that doesn't even matter anymore.

"Yeah but Buffy...ya never wanted this an' I fucked up."

Yes. Yes she did. This is all her fault. But that's okay because it's better this way. No one knows I'm not exactly dust. No one that would tell anyway. Which means that I have time now that I never had before. Time for me.

"Look, I'm not crying over it okay. This is even better than my idea. Now I can do everything I always wanted to. No naggy little voice inside my head telling me I shouldn't. Nothing to stop me from living like a goddess among sheep either."

Well. Except for Faith. She could stop me I bet. Or at least she'd die trying to. Or maybe not given what we've agreed too so far. Either way I'm a new me and I'm not quite ready to give this up yet.

"Buffy this isn't just, ya know, bein' footloose an' fancy free here. You're kinda evil ya know." Oh that. I shrug.

"So? Before I was good. Now I'm not. A girl is allowed to change her mind you know." Ew is this...I don't even want to think of what that is. I just shrug out of my jacket and drop it. I'm definitely looking in to daytime transit that doesn't require sewers."I should be thanking you really."

Okay I can tell by the look on her face that she really didn't want to be thanked. Oh well. I've got to get clean and I'm really not interested in using a bucket to do it. I grab Faith's hand and jerk her along a side street with a familiar and homey glow. Motel Row. Every town has one. I pick the darkest, seediest one.

"What're we doin' B?" Ugh. Could she sound any more depressed? If she's going to act like that I may not even want to keep her around.

"Stop moping Lover. I just want a shower." Faith grunts but when I look at her she's busy watching the people going in and out of rooms.

"Second from the West side." I look to my right and Faith turns my head to look the other way. Oh."That guy is a total Chester, he'll be gone for awhile." Ew. I'm a demon and even I find the idea of pervy Chester the Molester repugnant.

We make our way to his room with the speed and silence of shadows. I am really in love with this new Stealth Buffy. I watch Faith break the door lock with a twist of her wrist and smile. She's always more fun when she's breaking the law.

"Are you going to carry me over the threshold?"

"Are you kiddin'? You smell like shit. Hurry up."

Nice. I flip her off as I grump in to the room. She's only being difficult because she's still butt hurt over the fact that she messed up by letting me rise again. I could just kill her and be done with it. On the other hand she does have her redeeming qualities. I'm looking at two of them right now.

"We could save time if we showered together you know."

"Jesus Christ, would ya cut that out? I'm startin' ta feel like...a chick."

I watch Faith's shudder with a grin. She gives me a look out of the corner of her eye before snooping around the room. With any luck she'll find something we can wear because I'm not putting these rags back on. Besides. I could always do with a new set of clothes.

"Fine fine, I'm showering you can do whatever it is you do."

Faith grunts at my back as make my way in to the dreary little bathroom. Well. At least it has running water. I turn the knob on to full before stepping in to the small shower stall, careful not to touch the walls too much.

Oh now that feels nice. The water doesn't get very hot but it's enough to blast the chill from my skin. Hey I'll say this for Chester. He's got good taste in shampoo. Mmm. Tea tree. I'm just about to start lathering up when a shadow falls over the too thin curtain. I knew she couldn't resist.

"You done yet?"

"Hardly. But I'm always up to share."

I don't think she's going to take me up on it until Faith gets in behind me. I turn slowly and take in her dripping body. Mmm. Suddenly sewer funk never looked so good. My hand reaches out to touch her but she slaps at it.

"Nope. Hands to yourself until tonight."

I give her a look but she's smiling. Too widely. She's up to something. I lean my body against hers as completely as I possibly can. What? I'm not using hands.

"I don't remember you being this much of a prude before."

Faith's smirk grows and she dips her head to nip lightly at my lips. Oh yeah that's the good stuff.

"M'not a prude B, just wanna save it for the show."

Oh that's promising. Which makes me wonder.

"Well at least you're not pouting anymore."

Faith laughs at that and brings her arms up to curl around me. She sneezes a bit at my shampoo but still nuzzles in to my temple leaving her neck far too exposed for me.

I want to bite it. I want to lick and suck her blood from her throat and listen to her whine and moan as she writhes under my touch. I open my mouth and grip the pulse in her neck lightly between my teeth. Fangs fully extended but not to pierce. No. Not yet. She has to want it first.

Faith's growl rumbles against my chest as I curl in to her as much as possible. This would be perfect if it weren't for the sound of the door slamming shut and the frantic short breaths of a human male. And something else. Blood. Faith rolls her eyes and slips out of the shower.

So much for having a little fun pushing her limits. Stupid human. I finish rinsing off and pad in to the room. Faith has Chester pinned to the wall a few inches off the ground with one hand. In all her naked glory. But he's not the one bleeding. A little girl is. I drop to my knees so that I'm eye to eye with the kid.

"Hi."

She blinks and squirms away from me, clearly terrified. I think I'm almost sad. I look at Faith who is just barely managing to maintain her sanity. Well isn't this just a big pain in the ass? We can't just let him do whatever he was going to do to her. And while I fully believe that Faith would let me feed from him she won't let me take the girl.

Unless I turned her. I look up to Faith who shakes her head no as if she already knows what I'm thinking.

"Can't B, it's not right."

Party pooper. But I guess she has a point. I shrug it off with a sigh.

"What's your name cutie?"

The girl shivers and looks from me to Faith and back again.

"Mia." Mia. Okay that's something. I hold out my hand for her and she takes it warily."You're cold."

Yeah. I know."Cold shower. Come on lets get you cleaned up okay? You'll be safe with me. I promise." Okay so I said that last part more for Faith than Mia.

"I wanna see my mom."

I remember wanting nothing more than to be with my mom. As if she could protect me from the world. Even though I knew better some little part of me needed her. It's laughable now but I understand what she means.

"Don't worry Mia. We'll figure this all out." A small high sound that sounds more like a terrified cat than a human resounds outside the door to the bathroom. Faith. Mia shrinks in on herself as I wipe the grime and tear tracks from her little face. Bet she's tender and sweet to eat.

"What's happening? Where's my mommy?"

Mommy mommy mommy. Doesn't she know anything else? Probably not. I finish cleaning her face and wrap a towel around myself. "You stay here. I'll be right back okay?"

She nods her head and huddles down on the floor in the corner. When I'm sure she won't leave I head back in to the room. Or what's left of it. Faith is already tugging on some of Mr. Pervy's pants. They hang loose on her but she never was a fashion maven.

"Where's the pig?"

"Closet. We needa get outta here. Found ya somethin' ta wear in his goody bag."

I peer in to it and smirk. Oh he was a freaky thing wasn't he?"Can I wear anything?"

She nods and stands."Just get dressed. I'm gonna take the kid..." Faith pauses and gives me a hard look."She's still ya know...alive right?"

"Sadly." I make a face but Faith gives me a heart starting kiss for the effort. Fair trade I suppose.

"I should get her to her Ma."

The idea of Faith being anywhere without me practically burns. I hustle to get clothes on, well. Sort of clothes while she gets Mia out of the bathroom. I stand before the mirror and sigh. Great. No reflection. I'll just have to hope that this school girl outfit looks half as good on me as I think it does.

Faith does a double take when she comes out with Mia in her arms. A part of me flinches from the sight and I don't know why. There's...pain here. Why? And then I know. It's Faith. I can feel her pain, her understanding...and her love. For the little girl. Why?

I tip my head to the side and watch as Mia hides her face in Faith's hair. It doesn't seem like something Faith would allow too much of but she makes soothing hushing sounds and mumbles something. I'm entranced enough to follow along quietly while Faith leads us out of this hell hole and in to town.

As soon as we spot a police station Faith jerks her head to motion me in to the shadows. I guess I don't exactly look respectable. It irks me but I let her go with Mia and wait in the dark trying to puzzle out this feeling. I don't have to wait long for Faith to sprint back across the street.

"C'mon, lets get the fuck outta here."

I nod because the feeling of unease in me is growing. The sooner we get back to the club the better I'll feel. About everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The lights dim on me as I sip my drink. I bring the bottle to my lips knowing not a damned soul in here notices me. Oh maybe they took me in when they glanced around the room but sittin' just off the stage in the shadows, their gazes just sweep over me. Right now I'm not one of the featured dancers, right now I'm just a lonely cowboy.

Hell. I doubt if anyone of the usual customers would notice me. I aim ta keep it that way for the moment. Besides it gives me time ta think. Well, think and watch. My eyes never leave Buffy's body movin' in slinking slow moves. Like a snake. She never used to move like that before.

But who the fuck am I to complain? I just smile an' take another long pull on my beer. She's gotten better at this in the weeks that we've been working at this club. Better at teasin' the crowd of slack jawed losers wavin' around crumpled bills.

I twitch just a lil when she crawls on all fours to snap a twenty out of some guy's hand with a flash of white teeth. The fangs get them every single time. Sure most all of them think that B's just playin' the role but more than a few of them know it's real.

More than a few of them have been her dinner. I notice that those are the ones sittin' a little further back than the rest. That's the thing about Buffy. She terrifies the shit outta them but they can't seem ta stop watchin' her shows. Truthfully, I can't seem ta keep my eyes off of her myself.

Who could? No one I know that's for damn sure. Even the boss needs a drool bib when Buffy's on stage. Boss. My eyes flick across the room to watch him hoverin' by the bar. He's takin' too much of an interest in B an' I'm thinkin' that I might take out those eyes of his. My lips curl back in what I'm hopin' is a smile but he pales a lil bit and looks away quickly. Maybe that's not as nice a smile as I thought. Shadows move in front of me but I'm still keepin' an eye on the swarm of people slowly filling up the place.

Until I feel a teasin' tickle along my spine. My head turns towards Buffy who's watchin' me from her spot hangin' upside down on a pole. Ungh. Her finger crooks, callin' me close. Suddenly I can't remember why I have this beer in my hand. Or why I'm still sittin' my lazy ass in this chair. I get up an' move to the stage with a chorus of cheers helpin' me along the way. I drop my hand to the rail and leap up on to the stage, landin' in a wary crouch.

Buffy lets her body slide down the gleaming pole in a twist before stalkin' her way toward me. One pale hand tips the Stetson from my head and she smirks right at me. Darin' me to try and take the lead from her. Nope. Not this little girl. Uh uh. I stretch up to standing an' do a lil strut of my own as I circle her like a shark.

And she fuckin' loves it. I can feel the tide of lust rollin' between us. A lil for me. A lil for her. It's been like this for days now. When she wants me I can feel the chill of her need strokin' me. Wonder what she feels when I want her. Maybe she couldn't even tell me 'cause I want her alla time.

Buffy laughs a little, head tipped back like she's really amused. I just watch the fall of her blonde hair over her shoulders when she hooks a leg over mine an' takes my hat. For a second it's just us ya know? Me an' her just playin' with each other for the fuck of it.

My hands grip her hips tight, allowin' Buffy ta sling her other leg around me so she can grind down like she's ridin' me hard. Goddamnit. I think I swallowed my tongue. Nah. There it is. Stuck between Buffy's perfect teeth when she nips me. Surprise colors my face but it's all part of the show. Mostly.

We go back and forth for awhile. Both of us workin' the other to fever pitch with fang caressing kisses an' forceful thrusts against each other. Hey some people call it dry fuckin' but I swear there's nothin' dry about it. Or me. B, yanks my shirt open, scatterin' buttons all over the piles of singles litterin' the stage.

Almost time now. Serious green eyes peek up at me from Buffy's spot on my chest. Her brow comes up an' I nod just a lil. An' then she flips me. Right on to the ground, hands tangled in my hair, legs pinnin' me still. I'm scared. Scared enough ta freeze for a second. All part of the show as far as anyone else is concerned.

A hush falls around us and Buffy rears her head back for a strikin' blow to my neck. I stiffen waitin' for the pain and the pleasure of her cool lips but she doesn't actually bite me. Dunno if I'm disappointed by that or not but I know my body reacts, arcing up in to her the second her fangs pinch down on my skin. I struggle to cover the whimper that comes out when she flicks her tongue over my pulse point. It could all go bad in the blink of an eye if Buffy suddenly remembers that she's a vampire an' doesn't actually care if she kills people.

But it doesn't. At least. Not for real."All part of the show right Lover?"

It's barely a whisper but I nod at it anyway as we rock together in a mimicry of my death. Kinda fuckin' morbid if ya ask me but no one asked me shit so I just go with it. We keep writhing together until the curtain closes around us blockin' the crowd out. I try to get up but Buffy bites down harder with a soft mewling sound, keepin' me put."B?"

She's lost. Fuck. My heart starts racin' and that only makes it worse. I close my eyes tight an' take a breath before launchin' Buffy offa me. I scramble back until I hit the pole behind me. Buffy's eyes narrow, going deep gold.

"You're scared of me…"

Well no fuckin' shit."Yeah well that happens when someone has their fangs on your neck." I rub at the spot even though it doesn't hurt really. Just makin' sure I'm all in one piece.

"Don't be such a pussy."

Uh huh. B's definitely spendin' too much time around me. I give her a mild glare before getting up to pick up our cash. This shit would be easier if we had a roadie. "That's real funny commin' outta your mouth. An' look at my shirt. This was one of my favorites." I growl in irritation as I try ta hold the front closed.

"Well no one told you to wear clothes with real buttons. Besides…" I glance up when her tone goes from irritated to coy."I don't like it when you cover up."

Here we go again. I swear we're turnin' in to an old married, moderately abusive couple. But I don't want it to be this way so I strip off my shirt an' toss it right at her head. "Happy now?" I flash her a big dimpled grin an' oh yeah I'm lookin' good doin' it too.

"Will I get the same response if I complain about your pants?" Ha fuckin' ha. I grab Buffy an' pull her against me, lovin' the way her skin seems ta calm the simmer in my body.

"Why ya gotta push me B?" I'm only fuckin' with her."Ya know if we get caught fuckin' back here again they're just gonna open the curtain on us." Which would make the rest of the dancers pissed the fuck off. They've been pretty pissed since we showed up anyway.

"Not our fault we're hotter than they are." I love it that she doesn't notice or care about the dirty looks we're getting' as the next act pushes past us to get ready. I roll my eyes at Buffy an' shake my head. Guess I can't get mad really, I always did like my girls kinda bitchy. "Hungry now."

Yeah yeah. Hungry now. She's always fucking hungry. I nod an' sling my arm around her shoulders as we head for the dressin' room. Not that I have a whole lot ta change but B sure as fuck can't be walkin' around with nothin' on but a corset an' thigh high fishnets. Well.

She could. But then I'd have ta kill everyone that even so much as blinked at her. An' that could get real messy."Got a case of the growlies myself baby. Wanna get take out?"

Buffy's about ta answer me when movement makes us both quiver with attention. It's too soft ta be human but not soft enough to be a real threat. Still. I don't blame B for hissin' at the dark. The gleam of a silver cross isn't even enough warnin' for B ta get outta the way. I watch her scream an' leap away from me before that same cross is shoved in my face. I stare at the hairy hand attached to it before I yank Xander outta the shadows.

"Gotta be a vampire for that shit ta work Xand." We stare at each other for a long minute before I knock him out. Goddamnit.

* * *

OW! Stupid fucking son of a motherless goat! I gingerly touch my face again wishing, not for the last time, that I could actually see myself in the mirror. I give Xander's unconscious body a swift kick and glare at it."Tell me again why we can't kill him?"

Faith drops to a knee and hauls him up over her shoulder. A part of me tingles at it. Like I know it should be a familiar thing but I just can't remember why."Cause once upon a time Xander was the only person that gave two squirts of duck shit about me. An' he loves you." Ugh. Well that's enough to make me want to kill him even more.

"But he hurt my face!" Doesn't that count for anything? Anything at all? I mean she hasn't even bothered to put a salve on it or kiss it better or whatever it is that you do for vampires. "My face, Faith!"

God I hate it when she laughs at me. I stomp my foot, not at all perturbed by the ominous creak of the wooden floor. Faith gives me one of her long suffering sighs before gently putting Xander's body down. I try to give him another kick but I'm all caught up in Faith's arms, with her scent curling around me. Well. Fine. I suppose I can give him a kick later. Right in the balls.

"Lemme see."

"No. Now I don't want you to see." Faith clucks her tongue at me before cupping my face with the same infinite tenderness she just showed Xander. Because she loves me. A thought that would make me puke up my bloody guts if it were anyone else."S'not so bad B. Lil feedin' and you'll be right as rain." I hiss when the tips of her fingers trail over the burnt skin of my cheek. "Still hot business."

Well duh. But. I have to admit. Her attention did make it feel better."Can I kill him yet?" Please? Faith shakes her head at me and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Nah but I'll make ya a deal. Lemme take 'em ta a friend." Okay but what's the deal part? What do I get out of this?"Let me have 'im an' you can feed from me."

My stomach clenches in hunger. Slayer blood. Faith's blood in particular. I haven't had it since the night I rose. Not that I haven't been craving it but…a part of me thinks it would be wrong. Goddamnit. This again. I thought I was over this right and wrong crap.

"Or I could just eat him and be done with it." I'm not actually hopeful that she'll let me do that. Faith looks at him one last time before shaking her head.

"No…I'll fuckin' run across every line in the sand you make but not this one Buffy. He's…special." To her. He's special to her and it makes my sluggish thick blood boil in my veins. I don't remember him being so fucking nice to Faith in the past. Well. Not after she tried to kill him. Heh. That was kind of funny.

"Fine. Just. Get him the fuck away from me already. Or I swear Faith…I will take him from you and then I'll turn him and make you have to put him down." There's silence now between us. It's a threat that I fully intend to make good on and she knows it. I want him gone. For good. And all the better if he's dead because then he can't run to good ole Willow for a resouling spell."He's dangerous to us."

To me. Faith nods at me even as I cross my arms over my chest and look away from them both. And what does he have over her anyway? She bends easily and hauls him up again. And yet again I'm struck with this feeling…that I know what it's like.

To be rescued by Faith. Ding ding ding. We have a winner folks. I tip my head to the side to watch Faith take Xander out the back door. I remember being held oh so carefully on her shoulders as we glided silently through the night. Our night because we owned it.

"Gonna be good while I'm gone?"

It occurs to me that this is the first time that Faith is letting me out of her sight. Damnit. I'm starting to find myself not wanting to disappoint her. Maybe I wouldn't have felt this way if Xander hadn't shown up and reminded me that Faith is still human. With human feelings and a human heart. And if I break them…she will hunt me down like a dog in the street. Or. Some other weird hunting analogy.

"I'll be good but you better hurry back so we can be bad together."

In the meantime I need to feed. I watch the smile curl on her lips and if I were alive I'd probably swoon. Okay so I might swoon any way. You'd swoon too if your own personal savior was giving you a look that would melt your clothes off. Faith leaves without another word and I settle in to a chair so I can take these ankle killers off.

I can hear some of the bitchier girls commenting on my burned face. They could help me with that, and when I look up at them they know it. A girl could really enjoy a nice warm blood bath right about now. A girl being this girl. But I promised. Sort of. And a promise to Faith is not something I'm willing to go back on. Not…Faith. I owe her my undead life after all.

Still why make empty threats? I'm hungry and some of these girls won't even make enough to cover their body glitter expenses. I'm just about to reach out and touch someone when Tommy decides to poke his ugly mug in to the dressing room. Ugly mug? God. I'm really spending too much time around Faith. Pretty soon I'm going to be smoking cloves and saying this like 'five by five' and 'yo' or whatever.

Hrm. I've never actually tried smoking before. I wonder what that's like."Hey baby…where's the firecracker?"

I really hate when he calls me baby. That's Faith's name for me. Do not eat. Do not eat. Faith would kill me for sure. Or we could both go down with her trying.

"Tommy. She's out hunting." He wipes the front of his shirt nervously as he watches me get dressed.

"Boy, you're almost as sexy gettin' in yer clothes as ye are getting' out of 'em."

Keep it up Tommy and you're going to find one seriously pissed off Slayerwolf murdering you in a dark alley one night.

"I know. Now what do you want?" I'm too hungry and too wound up to play nice tonight.

"The owners would like ta see ya. You an' yer partner." Why do I think this isn't going to go as well as it would if Faith were here? I look around playing dumb blonde really well.

"Well…Faith isn't here right now. So. They'll just have to wait." Because if I have to deal with this on my own everyone will die. Horribly. Painfully. Bloodily. Dead. I pause a bit when his squirming stops and he gets just a little too belligerent in the face. "Unless of course you want me all to yourselves. But that might be a case of biting off more than you can chew." I snap at the air teasingly and he backs off a few steps.

"Nah, ye jus' come see me when she gets back in. Still have another show to do. Don't forget." Tommy backs away leaving me in peace. I'm almost amused at the show of backbone he displayed. Almost. Of course if he does it again I'll expose that backbone when I rip his spine out of his ass.

Goddamnit I'm hungry. And…

I could stake myself for thinking this…

But I fucking miss Faith already.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Shit shit shit shit shit shit. I let Xander down carefully an' resist the urge to kick him. Why the fuck is he here? Now? Things were just gettin' comfy ya know? With a heavy sigh I close the door to the cage an' pick up the bucket of cold water. Sorry Xand. Rude awakenings suck but I'm under a time constraint here.

"Wha..!? Who?! Wilma?"

Wilma? The fuck? I think this was a bad idea. I think I should have done what I was gonna. I should have taken Xander right to Ama. Buffy's gonna be so mad at me."Wake up Xander. Time ta focus." Shit shit shit shit.

"Faith." It's hard ta miss the scorn in his voice. But hey I don't blame him. I toss a towel through the bars an' back off a bit ta sit on a shippin' crate."You're human."

Not quite. Probably not a good idea ta tell him that though."Good job Dr. Perceptron. Gimme somethin' else." Hmm. I don't think humor is gonna work on him this time. I can't just charm him in ta forgivin' me for this.

"Fuck. You."

Yeah. I thought he'd say that. I grunt an' nod."Guess I deserved that. But if I hadn't popped ya one, you and I might not be havin' this conversation right now. Right now I'd be shovin' your body in ta one of those big blue barrels over there."

His gaze tracks ta where I'm pointin' and it's then that he sees the blood. And realizes where he is. Panic fills the air like perfume an' I close my eyes an' take a deep breath. It would be easy ta lose myself in it."So I should be grateful for what you did? Okay. Thanks. Let's review. You didn't kill me. Yay. You didn't kill Buffy. NOT. YAY."

Jesus. Does he think I'm a fuckin' retard? Obviously he's not gonna be thrilled that his bestfriend is a vampire. Okay. Lemme just take a breath here before my temper gets the better of me."If ya want me ta say sorry...I'm not sure I can do that. I had my reasons."

He looks away from me an' starts lookin' around the cage for anything he could possibly use ta get out. As if I would let him get far."Yeah. I get that. It's called obsession and it's really unhealthy." I hope he's not gonna wanna do the talkin' about it thing. I don't wanna hafta explain myself to him.

"Yeah 'cause you're not obsessed or anything right? I mean you're here. After all I went through ta keep us low pro too. So what was it? Where'd I fuck up?" Did Ama's spell wear off or wha? Maybe Red just got smart and figured out what I did."It was Willow right? She figured it out didn't she? I always did underestimate the little bitch."

Xander's shoulder's slump settin' off all kinds of red flags. Why would he do that? "Shut up. You don't know anything." Don't I?

"She doesn't know you're here does she? I bet none of them do." That's weird ya know? The Scoobs usually tell each other every move they're gonna make. Just in case. I narrow my eyes as I dig out a cigarette and light up. The scent of fear changes, turnin' a lil more sour than sweet. Anxiety. My tongue flicks out across my lower lip in excitement."So what's your deal? You ditch out on the gang, show up here all kindsa stealthy, wavin' crosses around and shit. With no back up?"

Nah. If he had backup they'd have been here by now."They were too busy mourning you two, but I knew. I knew you wouldn't do it." Shit. I think I kinda feel bad about all this. They're mournin' me? For real?"Well. Mourning Buffy. You're just kind of the footnote since no one was sure where you were. There's a suicide pool going around the office. Bets are in your favor for something violent. "

Ha. Fuckin' hilarious. I snort out a laugh an' flick a lil ash on the floor."But you knew huh? How's that by the way? You suddenly get a power up somewhere?" His spine goes straight an' stiff. Oh yeah he got somethin' new alright."No one knows about that either do they?"

"No." I didn't think so."Not that it's any of your business but I got a little tired of needing to be bailed out by my superhero friends. Okay?" His knuckles go white as he grips the bars of the cage.

"I'm sorry about that Xand." It's not a lie but he thinks it is.

"Yeah. Like you know anything about it." He gives the door a little shake to test out it's strength."Is this where you kept her?" It's enough of a subject change to make me answer him.

"For a time." It's not really that important an' after I figure out what I'm gonna do about Xander I'll probably never come back here. Haven't been back since Buffy and I made our arrangement anyway. Too many ghosts haunt me here. I did bring people ta die here afterall."Ya know...I wasn't always a Slayer. I know what it's like ta feel helpless. Alright? Ya don't get ta corner the market on that just so you can feel good about what ya did." Hrm."What uh...did you do to yourself?"

Xander huffs an' takes a step back so he can kick at the door. It buckles but doesn't pop open. He'll get out of there eventually an' when he does he's gonna wanna fight."Oh you know, clean living, wheat grass and berries and twigs. You should try it." Funny guy. He kicks the door again an' I think it's about time that I start directin' the focus of conversation here.

I flick the butt of the cigarette away an' jump down from crate landin' so lightly that he doesn't even notice I've moved until I'm right in front of his face. I can't help the twitch of my lips when he screams like a girl an' skitters back from the cage."Let's cut the shit. Why ya here? Ya had ta know you couldn't take either of us alone even with whatever it is that ya did to yourself. So what's the deal?"

He's watchin' me lean against the cage casually. Right now he's thinkin' I'm either still too cocky 'cause I'm not afraid of him. Or he's thinkin' I've gotten so powerful that it wouldn't matter what he tried. Either way he's tryin' ta figure out his next step. Which means he doesn't have a death wish.

Xander laughs at himself before sittin' heavily on the cot."You know...I guess I thought for some reason that you'd be my avenging angel or something. That you would come strutting out of the dark like you always do. I just...I wanted you to kill baby kill you know. What you do best." Asshole. But at least he's a truthful asshole. I can smell it in the air around him."But instead something in my gut told me you weren't going to let Buffy go..."

"Not that ya minded." He may hate vampires. But if he had ta be the one ta take B out he would have pussed out too.

"No." I tip my head ta the side in mild interest."Not that I minded. It's just. I thought you two would be all vengeance thy name is"Fuffy". Instead I find you hooking for the other team." Fuffy. That's catchy. It'll be bigger than Tomkat an' Brangelina. Wait.

Hooking?"Hey we have standards asshole. No fuckin' the clients an' no Whore Dust. That's just cheap." Fuckin' body glitter gets everywhere an' after awhile sweat makes it sticky on your skin. Only low rent bitches use that shit. Wait. Why the fuck am I gettin' pissed?

"Oh I see. You're Classy strippers. Your pussy costs more."

"Ya goddamn right it does." His mouth opens an' closes like a fish a few times 'cause he doesn't have a response. Heh. B would be so proud of me."And anyway it's just ta get in close before we clean house. We're not just messin' around for shits an' giggles, we're lookin' in ta why the Irish Mob has vampire connections." An' why they want Slayers turned.

Xander runs a hand through his hair with a deep sigh. I bet he feels like an ass."Boy do I feel like an ass." Uh huh."Except for the part where I'm in a cage."

"Hey I'm not the one that ran in ta the fray wavin' crosses around. Hadda put ya in there for protection." This must make him relieved because he lets out some nervous energy in a laugh.

"Okay. Good. Whew. Thought you were going to keep me in here for a minute. So. We're on the same page here right? You're only pretending to be bad, you're really stickin' it to the man."

Mm. Not so much. "Sorry Xand. You're still in there for protection. Yours. I let you out an' Buffy's gonna kill ya. She might be doin' the right thing with all this but it's for the wrong reasons. She's a vampire Xander."

The look in his eye changes an' I realize that this is the moment that changes everything. "But..." I know what I gotta do.

"I'm not too far behind her." I smile at him flashin' the razor sharp fangs. He sucks in a sharp breath as his fear climbs again. I hate what I hafta do but the alternative won't help anyone."When this is done I'm done. Me an' B are bound for the long goodnight. I can't let us get out of control."

I close my eyes when his big hand closes over mine."What can I do?" Sorry Xander. Ya can't give me a pass on this.

"You can be patient. Gimme a day to work on Buffy. Get 'er ta see that killin' ya would be bad. Make sure she knows you won't tell our secret." Buffy has to feel safe about lettin' him go. Because if she doesn't let him go we'll have to see if Ama can do some kinda magic memory wipe thing. I should do it anyway but I guess I need someone ta bear the weight of this with me.

"I'll wait here."

What a pal.

* * *

Okay this is taking too long. She should be back by now. I had to do our last show and walk home alone. Not that it really matters because I still made a nice fat stack of cash but I have this feeling inside of me. It's bubbling in my guts and I think it might be something gross. Like...concern. Why am I still having feelings?

"Hey baby." Faith's arms curl around me from behind. Oh yeah that's the stuff. I wiggle back against her heat happily."Sorry I'm late. Had a change of plan."

I don't like the sound of that. I open my eyes and tip my head back so I can look up at her. "And that means what exactly?" It better not mean what I think it means. Since I don't want to move from my comfy spot we're still locked together tightly. And that's when I catch that smell. That horrible fish oily smell."You put him in the tanker. Goddamnit Faith." Now I'm going to have to hurt her feelings by making her kill him.

Why does she make me hurt her? I start to pull away but Faith tightens her grip and rests her forehead against mine. Our eyes meet and I forget myself."I had a good reason. I swear. Just hear me out babe." If I'm the vampire how come she's the one that gets to glamour me?

"I'm listening." For now.

"We can't take down this big of a baddie without it gettin' back to the Scoobs." No crap. That's why it would be better to kill them all. Dawn first. No wait. Giles. No no. Willow. Wait. Willow's last. She'll be the hardest to kill and I want to take my time with her."Stop that."

"What?" Stop what?

"Stop thinkin' about killin' them. My plan is better."

Oh her plan. Whatever. I roll my eyes and gesture for her to proceed. She better make it snappy. I'm grumpy and I want to feed. That woman I had earlier just...didn't cut it. I need Denna. And Faith to fuck me to sleep. What? I'm a creature of habit.

"We need him ta believe that you an' me are doin' this as our swan song. Told him I'm takin' you out before I take my bow. So to speak."

She what?"YOU WHAT?" Okay I think this new feeling is panic. I know what rage is and this isn't it. But it's close. Close enough for me to use it to push away from Faith."Are you fucking insane? They'll never believe that load of crap! I'd so take you out before you could even get close to me with a stake."

That makes Faith pause as if she's going to argue with me but she doesn't she just shrugs."I think you might be overestimatin' their judgement of you. Xander says they think I already dusted ya."

That is not the same thing. Anyone could have killed me then. Even Xander. I wasn't even alive! I give Faith a glare and cross my arms over my chest. Maybe I don't need her to fuck me to sleep."Your point being?"

"My point bein' that even though you know an' I know that I couldn't touch ya with a ten foot stake, they don't know that. Once we finish this shit with the Bowery Boys you an' me are gonna have a nice bloody lookin' show down."

Hrm."Making them think we took each other to hell." She nods looking pretty damn pleased with herself."But we'll really be what? Taking in the moonlight in Fiji?" I hear the food there is excellent.

"Somethin' like that. But this only works if you're down for this. If not I gotta take him ta someone that works magic." Like the someone that worked magic on us? The someone she always vaguely refers to but never outright mentions. It makes me interested enough to consider pushing the Xander thing just to find out more. But she's right and it's a damn good plan.

I'm even almost a little jealous that I didn't think of it myself."All this really means is that you're going to tell me that time is short again and that we need to work faster." Something I'm way too bored of hearing. I flop back on the super soft bed and stare at the ceiling while Faith shrugs out of her clothes for bed.

I yelp when her hot hands sear the skin of my thighs as she yanks me against her hard, wrapping my legs around her waist and covering me with her solid weight."Only person gonna be screamin' for it faster tonight is gonna be you."

Urk. That is about the worst line I've ever heard. And yet. I'm still turned on enough to want to see if that's true."You are so damn cocky."

"Confidant baby. But if ya want me ta be cocky it can be arranged."

Things low in my belly go tight at the idea. I'm still not thrilled about letting Xander go with his wits intact but Faith crossed a line. She's keeping me around for the long haul. Whatever she decided on, she's totally going to indulge in the recklessness of it. And being with me is about as reckless as you can get.

I could have everything I want in the palm of my hand if I play my cards right. I buck and roll us over, enjoying the way Faith teases me with an arch of her neck. She knows what I want and she wants me to be crazy for it. Crazy for her.

So now I have to wonder. Is she playing me?"What if I'm the one that wants to be cocky?" I grip her wrists tight enough to make her gasp in pain. Faith growls and I can feel the tremor of power building in her, making her stronger and hotter to the touch.

"Told ya B. If you can take me you can fuck me." I stare down the line of her body smiling at the slick gleam of wet on her thighs. That's all for me.

"I need to eat..." As much as I want to fuck Faith, I won't do it with someone else watching. Not the first time anyway. No that's private, just between us. I don't want her thinking about anyone but me when I'm breaking down her last wall of defense from me."So I think I'll take a pass for tonight. Besides. That whole cowgirl thing got me thinking..."

There's a flash of emotion in Faith's dark eyes but it was too quick for me to really understand what I saw. Disappointment maybe? But. Why? It's too much for me to consider right now, especially with Faith so keen to take back control. I let her go and slide off her body to curl against her side."Me too."

She was thinking about that too? Great! That makes this so much better. Obviously we don't have to do the biting thing. I don't think she's ready to be turned yet, but after we handle the business part of this deal she might be."I bet we can find some assless chaps for you to wear." In this place I'd be surprised if we didn't find them.

"I meant about needin' ta eat." Oh. I chuckle in to her neck as I burrow closer to hear the faint thump of her heartbeat."I wanna feed Buffy." I stop my caressing strokes of her side and stare hard at her.

"Are you fucking with me Faith?"

Her head shakes slowly."I think it's you I'm feelin' but it doesn't change what I want." Or apparently the fact that she's not bothering to be disturbed by it."I wanna do this with ya B. I wanna fuck an' feed with ya like I never let us before."

I whimper before I can stop myself. There isn't even a pause as I slink off the bed and pull on the silk robe hanging on the hook by the door. I don't know what Faith promised our Hostess to get these swank digs for us but I'm loving the amenities. I pad down the hall looking for Denna.

I can smell her and if I close my eyes I'm pretty sure I can feel her too. Not the way I feel Faith's pulse under my skin. But like I own her. I think it's all the feedings. It's bonded me to her in a way I've never heard about before. Her head pokes out of a doorway just as I turn down her hall.

"Buffy...I thought you were there." You know what I like about this girl? Great customer service. She's always coming with a smile. I curl a hand around her neck lightly and lean in for the kind of kiss that wins porn awards."Okay. I'm happy you're back from work too."

It's genuine. I can feel it. She was waiting for us. I lean in to her body and take in her scent. It's a habit of Faith's that I'm learning to enjoy. Mmm. Clean."You didn't fuck anyone else today." Denna shakes her head and bats big eyes at me from under long lashes.

"I asked The Lady not to put me on the floor. I wanted to be fresh for you and Faith." It's like she knew tonight would be different. Special. I slip my hand between her legs in a teasing caress.

"Warm." She smiles letting her lids drop with a purr."And wet. Thinking about us?" I like that she nods almost too quickly to keep me from pausing. Well. Too bad. Faith doesn't like to be kept waiting and if I stand here touching her for much longer we won't make it back to our room.

As a vampire my impulse control is a little shaky. Which is what makes it nearly impossible for us to get back to the room. I had to keep stopping for little nibbles and nips and gropes. I want Denna ready for this. Ready for us.

Faith is already kneeling on the bed, cock at the ready when we finally make it in. I pant at the sight and let the robe slip from my shoulders as I stalk to her and collapse to my knees."Took ya long enough."

"My bad." I wrap my lips around the thick shaft and swallow her down in one long slow move. "Promise to make it up to you." I love the way Faith groans and tangles her hand in my hair. We stare at each other while I suck and tug at her cock. Faith's hips jerk impatiently and I know she's not going to be able to hold back for long.

I could make her come right here right now. But it's too soon for me. I want to feel her heart thundering against her ribs when she comes. I want to be chest to chest with her so I can remember what it's like to feel my own heart beat. So it can wait. I pull back despite her disappointed whine.

"Patience is a virtue Faith."

She flips me off for that but she doesn't have an answer for Denna when she takes that finger and slowly sucks it. Way to jump in the game. I grin and let her push herself between me and Faith.

I miss the raging fire of Faith's body but I won't complain about the soft warmth of Denna's smooth back against my chest. My cold hard nipples makes goosebumps rise on her skin and it sets off all kinds of nice tingles along my sensitive flesh.

Oooh. Growly. I can feel the rumble as if vibrates through us all. Faith and I take our time mapping our girl's body with clever hands and long wet kisses. She feels so good quivering between us as we thrust in to her together, filling and stretching her.

Over the sound of Denna's wail when we bite down on either side of her neck, I can hear the chest deep rumble of a muffled howl. Power slaps against me with the force of a tsunami but I grip them both tighter and ride the wave even as I drink it down. If Faith were playing me she wouldn't go this far would she? She wouldn't pretend to be okay with eating that guy and now this would she?

But my doubts are washed away when Faith pulls her head back from Denna's neck and her long tongue slides over the sticky red wet covering her chin. I mewl at her, getting her attention and we kiss sharing the heat so willingly given to us. Denna's weight between us keeps us anchored to the here and now. Faith moves more gently than I thought she would given her frame of mind, and pulls her hand free.

Faith starts to pick up the limp body of our consort but I slap her hands away feeling somehow that the responsibility should be mine. It's confusing but I'm starting to realize that my feelings can be remembered and felt again. If I want them. I don't have to be ruled by them but I don't have to be terrified of them either. Denna snuggles up sleepily on the bed when I tuck her in.

Don't get me wrong. There's still a very large part of me that thinks it would be funny to hurt her because I know she'd crawl back to me over broken glass. But there's also this stupid niggling little part that tells me I don't want her to hurt. Too much. Before I can turn back around to face Faith she's got her arm wrapped around my waist, pressing her toy hard against my ass.

"Want ya B. Want ya now." Oh like I have a fucking problem with that. I have even less of a problem with the way she kicks my legs open wider before she slams in to me in one wild hard thrust. The sudden movement stings in the best way and I thrash back against her wanting more. Wanting it harder. Faster.

Fuck it. I want her. I've always wanted her. And now that I have her, in just about every way I want her, I'll never let anyone take us away from each other."Faster Lover..."

Take us to the edge faster. Fast as your Slayer strength can take us. The sound of our bodies meeting in a barely controlled frenzy plays counterpoint to our grunts and whimpers. The satin sheets shred in my grip as we fall over together in bliss. I'm really starting to enjoy getting those howls out of her.

Faith barely manages to get her weight off me before she wedges me between her and Denna. Anywhere else and I'd feel like I was left out in the cold but here I can bask in the living, breathing adoration that they have for me. That's all a girl could ask for right?

Oh. And a really big dick to fuck her girlfriends with. Which is my last thought before the crushing weight of the sun saps the last of my energy and puts me to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"So what'd they say?" I keep my eyes on Buffy as she gets her gear ready for work. Her movements slow as she focuses on me. See. This afternoon when we all woke up she just dropped this lil bomb on me. You'd think she'd have mentioned work before play but no. That's not Buffy anymore.

"They said nothing. I didn't talk to them. I told our little friend that we'd talk to them together." Oh. Well now I feel like an asshole for thinkin' she left me outta shit. Buffy's arms cross over her chest as she gives me a mild glare. "You don't trust me."

Shit. I sigh an' shove a towel in to my duffel bag. "It's not that B. I trust ya. It's just that this is important." I cringe the second it comes outta my mouth. I already know that Buffy's not gonna like me reminding her of what we gotta do.

"Okay. I'm not going to get mad. Nope. I'm just going to take a few deep breaths and try to focus. Oh wait. I DON'T BREATHE!" Fuck. Buffy shoves my shoulders, sendin' me flyin' back against the hard wall. Ow. I growl softly and let my body drop in to a wary crouch before her. Another move like that an' I'm takin' her down in one pounce. "This job is important, Xander is important. But guess who's not feeling so important Faith?"

Seriously? This is about her ego? I open my mouth but close it with a click. I'm not sure what ta say here. "B..."

"NO! I am tired Faith. Tired of playing your stupid game and following your stupid rules. I -know- what's at stake here. I'm dead not retarded."

"Okay okay. My bad. I'm sorry." She has no idea how hard that is for me to say. Slowly I get up from my crouch an' tug my clothes back in to place. "Look I'm just real stressed out right now. It's this stupid wolf...it's got anxiety like a motherfucker."

Buffy's look doesn't get any warmer but she relaxes and nods. "Apology accepted. But I expect to start feeling special soon. Or we're going to have serious problems."

I sigh and put my arms around her giving her ear a nuzzle. Human or vampire I always knew that B would be high maintenance. My lips pull back in a half smirk. "I thought I was makin' ya feel real special last night."

"That was last night. This is a whole different day." I give her serious green eyes an intent stare. I want her ta know she's important an' why.

"Buffy, you're the most important thing in the world ta me. We wouldn't be here right now if you weren't. You know that. But this shit has ta get done right or we'll be lookin' over our shoulders until the end of forever. An' I don't wanna worry about anyone fuckin' up what we have planned."

Finally a spark of understanding glimmers in her gaze. Buffy mewls and curls her chilled body in to mine. I shiver happily at the cool feel of her skin against mine. "So...really everything is all about me?" I chuckle at that before givin' her ear a hard nip and sendin' her on her way with a slap to the ass.

"Yeah now hurry up. Xander can't stay in that tanker all day." She nods slightly but I catch the hesitation in it. She's still not sure about lettin' him live. When she's done packin' her stuff up I sling her bag over my shoulder before she can pick it up. "I know it bugs ya B. It bugs a part of me too. I hate loose ends."

"Then why are we doing this?"

Here's hopin' that little tiny piece of my soul is still in there. Somewhere. "I can't kill him." Okay it's an admission I was hopin' ta avoid but now it's out there. I can't kill Xander. I've thought about it long an' hard an' the truth is he's not like the others. He doesn't belong with them. Somewhere inside me my gut is tellin' me I can trust him. Which I hope isn't just me thinkin' up reasons not ta kill him.

"I knew it." Yeah yeah she always knows everything. "Look. If you want me to do it I will. You know I don't have any feelings about it." No? Then why does she have that lil wrinkle between her eyebrows? I wait another few seconds and hide my smirk when she starts idly playin' with a lock of her hair.

"Okay." Buffy nearly eats shit at that. Her eyes go wide as she stares at me. "Wha? I told ya I don't like loose ends. I can't but if you can..."

If she can bein' the operative phrase here.

"Uh. Okay then. I'll kill him. I could go for a snack." I hope ta whoever that I'm right 'cause if I'm not I just killed her bestfriend. Buffy picks up her pace again with that new slithering grace. I think that the things that made us Slayers, all that fuckin' power, feels right at home with a demon. I think that this is who Buffy was always meant to be. Watchin' her now as we walk through the worst parts of the city I can't help but wonder if that's what I was meant to be too.

Buffy tips her head slightly to catch the sounds of someone gettin' roughed up a couple of blocks away. I can see the faint shine of recognition when her old instincts kick in. She wants to go there. "Sounds like it's gettin' dirty somewhere B. On our turf."

She doesn't even wait ta see if I can keep up with her. Buffy flips back an' up to reach the fire escape of a building near us. I grin an' take three runnin' steps before leaping and grabbing the rail with one hand. My body moves better than it did before 'cause there isn't even a grunt of effort when I leap up an' grab the next rail up. I glance down at Buffy on the lower level an' grunt.

"Show off."

Well...maybe a lil bit. She huffs an' jumps lightly reachin' for the railin'. I'm mesmerized by her body as she swings smoothly around the ladder an' slams her feet in to my chest to knock me in to the wall. I give a slight grunt but it was just a love tap. Distraction so she get a head start an' beat me to the top. I chuckle an' chase her up panting softly when we stop above an alley.

"Took you long enough." I give her a look an shake my head.

"Yeah well, ya only won 'cause I'm luggin' all our shit around like a fuckin' pack mule." Okay that was stupid an' we both know it but she doesn't call me on it she just drops down to the ground with a tinkling laugh. At least she's in a good mood. I look over the edge an' shrug before leapin' down. Heights never did bother me. The weight of my body crunches down the top of an old Caddy parked there. Glass sprays out at the vamps, startlin' them.

"Once again. Show off." I smile at B as she moves in to the group of vamps and flings them off their prey. I don't do a damn thing but stay crouched on the car. Watchin'. I'm pervy that way. "Okay boys, break it up. You must be new, so lets make introductions. You are no one, I am your worst nightmare. You want to live you hunt elsewhere, this city is ours. If you don't..." Buffy glances at me an' I smile big flashin' my big sharp teeth. "I'll feed you to my girlfriend."

They scatter and she looks down at the guy that nearly died. "Check it out B, he's hard." She gives his junk a tap with her toe and shakes her head.

"What a waste. Now what do we do with him?" I shrug and climb off the car.

"Nothin'. Let's just leave, after that threat no one will bother this guy." Except maybe other humans too stupid to know better. But that's his fuckin' problem. I sling my arm over B's shoulders and lead her out of the alley. "Ya know B, we're changin' you an' me. We were never that fast or strong before." She nods at it and tangles her fingers with mine as we walk.

"I know. We're better than we ever were before. Only right considering don't you think?"

"How's that B?"

She shrugs lightly. "This isn't our old life. We aren't those people. This is a whole different world now." Oh. I nod at that. I guess she's right. The old rules don't apply anymore.

"We're not the only ones that are different now." She gives me a curious look but doesn't say anything. "Xander is...more than he was. Not quite sure what he did but he's not just a clumsy human. He's fast and he's strong."

"I thought as much. There is no way he would have gotten a cross in my face before." She grumbles softly about that but I know she's not as pissed as she pretends to be. Not really. "And for that matter why the face? Why not anywhere else but the face?" Okay maybe she is pissed off still.

"You healed up okay B." She gives me a look as we climb the rusty metal stairs to the deck of the ship. "Little bit of Denna's blood, gettin' ta stay all nice an' warm between us as you slept...not a bad way ta get better if ya ask me."

She gives me another of those looks before pushing in to the interior and heading down to the cargo area. "Well it wasn't your face that got burned now was it?" Point. "Either way the worm is going to pay for that." Oh boy. I was hopin' her focus had shifted from that but I guess not. I follow her down but stop when my instincts warn me. I reach out an' yank Buffy back before she can get too far.

"Hold up...somethin' is wrong." I sniff at the air, searchin' the shadows of the catwalk and stairs for movement. None. I glance down at the cage and growl. "He's out."

"How the hell did he get out? I couldn't even get out." Good question. I take the lead, leavin' our bags there. I'm nearly to the foot of the stairs when Xander pops out from behind a shippin' container with a make shift cross.

"Hey guys."

I sigh and look at the locked door of the cage. Huh. I flick my eyes to him and note the fact that he's naked. "You mind puttin' on some pants there bucko? An' put that cross away while you're at it."

He flushes a deep red and cups himself with one hand still not givin' up the cross. "Sorry about the pants. I didn't have time to get them through the bars before you came back. Silly me for thinking safety first and making this cross."

Buffy mutters and pushes past me to get right up close to that cross. It's buggin' her because she vamps out but she shifts back quickly and shakes her head. "I don't know how you managed to get that cross blessed but if you don't put it down right now Faith is going to kick your ass in to a new shape." I am? I look at her then him.

He puts the cross down warily before Buffy backs off. She gives me a martyred sigh and shakes her head. "I can't do it either." I'd sigh in relief but I'm afraid ta let her know that I was hopin' she couldn't. "Crap. We have to let him live." Xander sighs in relief and moves to get his pants from between the bars.

"Great. That's good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use that water you left as a weapon. I'm parched." Buffy blinks at him as he gulps down the water from the bottle I left.

"Holy water?"

"It's amazing what fifty bucks and the internet can do for a guy." I raise my brows. "Reverend Alexander LaVelle Harris at your service." I hafta laugh at that. Buffy just grumbles some more but she's impressed. Even I can tell that. "So. Okay. I'm liking the whole 'can't kill him' thing and I am in no way complaining here but does someone want to tell me why?"

I think he knows that Buffy was coming here with the intention of dealin' with him. Buffy shrugs and settles on to the table to let her legs swing idly. "Long story short I'm having a few issues with my supposed lack of soul." There's a note in her voice that makes me want to look at her but I don't 'cause I know she'll see that I've been hiding shit from her. "I'm sure it'll all get explained to me. Soon." Uh oh. I swallow hard at that but hey I could be dead right now an' I'm not.

Xander waits a beat before nodding. "Okay. So...Buffy...you look...dead. How's that working out for you?"

"Pretty well actually. Speaking of make-overs...you're new." She sniffs the air almost delicately. "What'd you do to yourself?"

It's somethin' I've been wonderin' myself. My gaze falls on Xander's tall frame, noting the patches of old pink scars that I don't remember him havin'. His spine pulls straight and he shrugs as if it's nothin'.

"Learned a few tricks. A little magic, vitamins, plenty of exercise." I stare him down an' his shoulders slump. "Let's just say that I traded something I had plenty of for a little of something I had none of." That doesn't even make sense. Buffy rolls her eyes at him, not likin' the way he's hiding things. I guess it's fair all things considered but a part of me doesn't like it much. And that part has fangs and fur and a really bad attitude when I'm hungry. Like now. A rumbling growl rips from my chest as I back Xander in to a corner and yank his head to the side so I can sniff him a good one. I sneeze to clear out my nose and sniff again. Rodent.

But not rat. I know what rat smells like, there are enough of them scurrying around the tanker. This is something else. Musky. The sensation of fur along my palms makes my hackles rise and I shove Xander away from me roughly. He's startin' ta smell like lunch. "Weasel."

"Yes we know that but what is he?"

"Hey I prefer Mustela putorius furo. Or. Ferret." Buffy blinks once and turns to me for confirmation. I guess that's what ferret smells like. I shrug and she sighs. A nice long suffering one.

"Whatever. Now what?" Good question. One I don't have an answer for. All I know is that neither of us wants ta kill him. Okay I take that back. Probably Buffy wants to kill him. She just can't bring herself too.

"Now you tell me what's going on so we can go bust in on the bad guys and kick some ass." My brows come up in question. Okay so maybe I've been running the show here for awhile but that doesn't mean that Buffy doesn't have some ideas. I hope she has some anyway.

"Wrong. Faith and I bust in on the bad guys. You...I'm not sure yet."

His face falls because this isn't what he expected. But then the woman he thought he loved once isn't here. I get the feelin'. It's like a real kick in the balls. "Hold up B. Let's think this through." It's a fuckin' shame when I gotta be the one that's thinkin' shit through. "Xander knows shit we don't. He's fresh from the Slayer Factory. Right?"

We both turn to him expectantly. Xander nods too quickly hopin' to get Buffy's resolve to weaken. "So he can tell us what to expect from them...okay I'll buy it. I don't trust it entirely but I'd rather know than not." I nod my head and Xander clears his throat.

"In an effort to remain alive and appear trustworthy I should probably tell you that HQ Central is planning an attack on the city." That's news to me. Xander could have let that shit slip earlier. I frown at him and he shrugs me off. Asshole. "When word came down the line that a bunch of Slayers had been turned Giles sort of...freaked. A little."

Giles? Freaked? Does not fuckin' compute. "He didn't."

"Oh but he did."

Why do I feel like I'm missin' something. "That's...he wouldn't be that stupid."

"Oh yeah? Then why did he send Faith after you?" Silence. Okay now I know for sure I'm missin' something.

"Okay what the fuck is going on?" Guess that's what I get for not tellin' Buffy everything right from the start.

"Giles has lost his mind. He's going to level the whole city." But...why?

"He thinks this is a Hellmouth. And he's going to close it. Permanently." Motherfucker. He's gonna take out the city because Buffy died. And I was supposed ta be here when it blew. MOTHERFUCKER. We don't have time for this shit.

* * *

So Giles has finally flipped his wig. Great. Not the news I wanted today but everything else is turning to shit so why not that? I glance to my left to watch Xander loping along beside us with unusual animal grace. There is something deep down, some spark of that stupid humanity that wants to cry for him. Cry for the boy I knew. Cry for the fragile human and his pain at my loss. The other parts, the demony parts want to throw a party and bathe in his blood. Decisions decisions. I look over at Faith and smile at the way shadows slide across her skin like oil slicks with every move of her body.

Giles would take that from me. And for once the human and demon parts of me are in perfect agreement. No one is taking her from me. No one. "Uh guys..." Xander slows down his jog and darts quietly in to an alley. We follow, hiding ourselves in the dark from curious eyes. "Before I follow you in to a mess...what exactly is the plan?"

"The plan, as I see it is to exact a little fucking retribution. They did kill me afterall." Faith bites her lip to keep from smirking but I can tell that she really wants to. I give her my best 'eat shit' look but it's too much for her and she coughs out a chuckle. "It's not funny! Death is murder on your complexion."

So much for stoic companions. I flip them both off before pushing in to the club. Fuck them. besides. I know Faith. And I know Xander. They're just going to fall in line behind me like good little soldiers. I smile when I feel them follow me in. I catch Tommy's eye and saunter over to him. He folds his newspaper carefully, warily. Good. He's cautious. He should be. Not that it'll do him any good. "Tommy."

"Who's that?"

I look over my shoulder at Xander standing to Faith's side. If I hadn't spent so much time with him I might have seen him the way Tommy did. But the truth is I never saw Xander as anything. Not really a man, not really a boy. Definitely not a lover. Too much of an ass to be a brother, not enough of a saint to be my confessor. No, Xander always defied generalizations. But as I look at him now, in the dim light and smokey interior I see a man. A threatening one when he wants to seem so at that.

"I don't ask you who you fuck do I?"

He raises a shoulder at that and gestures with his lit cigar to the manager's office. His mean eyes narrow at me and he grunts. "Whores first." God, I'd really love to punch his face out of the back of his head. Instead I straight arm the door open and cross my arms sullenly over my chest. I can tell by the sub audible growl coming from Faith that she's not pleased. A fact that makes me smile. Tommy kicks the corner of a rug up to show the trap door down. How predictable. Tommy waits for me to go down the rabbit hole but he's out of his mind if he thinks I'm going down there first.  
"Age before beauty." Okay so it wasn't that snappy of a come back. I don't care. I just don't want to be first. It's not fear. It's wisdom. Tommy hesitates just a bit too long for Xander's liking and gets shoved down the hole. I look up at my childhood chum and raise a brow.

"He took too long." I think that's something we all agree on. I leap down after Tommy, knowing that Faith and Xander are right behind me. There's something to be said about having backup. Not that I'm overly worried for my personal wellbeing. I'm dead already. Still. I don't want to be dust dead. The hard packed dirt shocks my feet on landing but it doesn't slow me. Hell, I barely notice it. I'm more interested at the small folding table surrounded by men in wife beaters playing cards. This is the infamous Bowery Boys Cellar? This? I glance at Faith and snort.

"You gotta be kiddin' me."

Well crap. This is going to be too easy. I was hoping for a little bit of a challenge. The men look over at us but well...this is just lame. I can't even bring myself to be a little afraid. "Xander..." A hard snap and a yelp causes me to look over at Tommy. Xander has his arm bent at an awkward angle behind the man's back. Well. That's new. Kind of exciting even. Good boy.

"No one leaves alive."

I don't even have to see Faith's smile to know it's there. We'll kill them all and then we'll take over. If this city stands even angel's breath of chance against an army of Slayers it's going to need help. I realize that this might seem counter productive for me seeing as how I could go up in flames with the rest of the city's inhabitants. And really I don't know why I want to help. I don't know these people and most of them are lunch not...real people. So why am I tearing in to a pack of screaming, slobbering men?

Because even as a vampire...I know my destiny.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Probably that could have gone better. Or worse. I'm not sure. What I am sure of is that it is a bitch an' a half ta get blood outta your hair without showering. It's not so bad for me, bein' that my hair is dark but B is havin' a hell of a time. "Would you look at this? My hair!" Xander drops his head ta hide his grin while he helps me drag bodies and various parts in to the corner. "That's it. I need a shower." We don't exactly have time for that but who's around ta get pissy with us? Not any bosses that's for damn sure. I kick a hand in to the pile with a grunt.

"Gonna need ta get rid of this before someone else finds it." Buffy stops pickin' gore outta her hair to give me a look. Okay fine. I'll get rid of the bodies and she can go shower. Besides. I think she kinda likes the scent of blood on me. It's gotta be like perfume or somethin'. "We'll meet you back here in time ta take the last show of the night." Dunno why. It's not like we need ta work the stage now but if I'm really honest here I'll admit I get a kick outta all those people wantin' me so bad. Wantin' but not havin'. I like having everyone's eyes on me an' Buffy, like the thought of them fantasizin' about all the nasty fuckin' things we do to each other. It revs my engine ya know?

"Xander can help you. Can't you Xander?" She turns those big eyes on him an' bats her lashes just like she always used ta. Only this time it doesn't have quite the same effect on him anymore. Xander narrows his eyes an' crosses his arms over his chest in defiance.

"Oh sure, when there's bodies to clean up it's all 'be nice to Xander' but it's a whole different story if you're hungry. There should be a union for this kind of thing. Slave labor I tell you."

It takes her a second to realize he's just fuckin' with her. It's that second that I'm holdin' my breath because you just never know how Buffy's gonna react ta things anymore. Her temper is a little short and her humor is a lil sick. It's a bad combo for human but for a vampire it's hell. Look at me. Not that long ago I was chuckin' overboard, sick to my soul over feedin' a vamp. Now I'm killing for one. And so is Xander. I glance over at him stretchin' his back after the heavy lifting. Nah. We're not doin' all this for a vampire. We're doin' it for Buffy.

"Actually I got one better for ya Xand. With Tommy gone it's gonna be fuckin' insane up there. Gonna need ya to cover the floor, make sure no one finds out what went down in here." He nods solemnly at me an' heads up the stairs to the main floor. When he's gone I pin Buffy with my look an' sigh. "So the old man has really lost it huh?"

"Majorly. I mean I always knew that was the fail safe for any Hellmouth that's gone Defcon One but I didn't think he'd consider this one of those times. This Hellmouth isn't really a Hellmouth." I nod at that. I think it's more about burying anythin' that might have ta do with Buffy bein' dead. It's hard ta believe that Willow would let Giles do this but I'm not too sure she's got much of a say in it. "I hate to be all goody two shoes about it but we can't let that happen Faith."

Yeah I know what she means. I nod once and dig in my breast pocket for a cigarette. "Nah, I don't suppose we can. Course…we put up any kind of fight an' they're gonna know who they're dealin' with." And that flushes all our plans of runnin' off in to the sunset together. We'll never make it free an' clear of them if they know we're still alive. I don't plan on lookin' out for the hit squad forever either. Fuck.

"Mmm. You have a point." I nearly jump at the cool breath of air on my shoulder. I hate when she sneaks up on me like that. "New perfume?" I knew it. It's the blood. I smirk at the way she's got her face pressed against my back, her hands roamin' all over me.

"I think it's blood." That doesn't bother her any.

"Smell good…" Wha? She gonna go all Cave Buffy on me now? Now that's a scary thought. A vampire cave slayer. I shudder mostly at that but a lil bit from the icy chill of Buffy's hands on the bare skin of my belly. She keeps it up an' she won't be havin' a shower anytime soon. "So what do you propose we do here?" That would be the question of the hour. I'm findin' I'm havin' a lot of those.

"Dunno B. Kinda all out of plans at the moment. What about you? Got any ideas?" I'm hopin' she does beyond getting me naked. But…I'm not positive since she's running her fangs over the shell of my ear and purring. Cripes.

"Yes." Great. I'm all ears.

"And?"

"And I told you. I'm taking a shower, and then we're going to meet up for the last show of the night. Hrm. Maybe something to snack on before we go home." Right. I take a deep breath gearin' myself up to make a point but she huffs an' tightens her grip around my waist. "What's the matter Faith? That chunk of soul you stuck me with not enough for you?" Her grip gets painfully tight and the tips of her sharp fangs dig in to the soft skin just below the corner of my jaw. It's a killing blow if she bites me.

"Sorry B, didn't know that was part of the hide an' go seek deal until it was done." I can feel the hairs on my arm rise. I'm not really prepared for them ta start growin' but there ya have it. Not a lot. Just a baby fine fuzz of fur. Yeah.

"You stuck me with a fucking soul Faith. I should kill you for that." But she's not. An' I don't think it's the soul that's stoppin' her. No I think it's somethin' else.

"What's stoppin' ya Buffy? 'Cause it ain't the soul." She snarls and pulls back roughly leaving me a little breathless. And a lot turned on.

"If I kill you Xander will cry. And then I'll have to kill him. But of course since you gave me a FUCKING SOUL…I'll probably feel guilty and then I'll mope around like Angel did." I warned her. I fuckin' warned her never ta mention his fucking name. Before I know what I'm doin' I've got her pinned under me in the dirt an' blood. The scent of it touchin' off all kinds of images in my mind. Most of them are of the moon and the fragrant dark churned earth under my paws as I run.

"I'll toss your ass right in to the middle of the street at high fuckin' noon, B. I. AM. NOT. FUCKING WITH YOU!" The shout turns to a bellowing growl. The impulse is too strong ta fight and I bring my head down in a vicious attack. Only to get a grill full of Buffy's marble hard knuckles. My head snaps back but it's not enough to push me off her and I go back in for a strike that would have hit it's mark if Buffy hadn't gotten her forearm up in time. I crunch down on the flesh and bone with a satisfying snarl. I barely even notice her cry out 'cause I'm so fuckin' wound up. But I do notice when she flings me halfway across the cellar and scoots back craddlin' her arm. We stare at each other from across the room silently. Okay me, less silently since I can't seem ta stop growlin'.

Buffy's eyes loose that brilliant gleam of power as she stares hard. "Okay..." She's tryin' ta figure out how to negotiate with me now that I'm clearly off my fuckin' rocker. Fat drops of sluggish, lazy blood slide down from her torn arm to drip off her elbow. I watch them with an intensity reserved for prey. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. "Faith?" My eyes slide from the blood to her face causing another deep rumble from my chest. "I didn't mean to." Not the same as bein' sorry but I guess it's all I'm gonna get. I shake it off and uncurl from my crouch.

"Go take your fucking shower." I hafta be careful when I turn my back on her. The last thing I want is a pissed off vampire tackling me to the ground. "I'll deal with this." There's silence an' I think she's left me until I feel the cool kiss of air at my back. Not touchin'. No that'd be a mistake right now. But there. Lettin' me know she's right behind me. As if I couldn't smell the pain and fear on her. Now who's scared of the big bad monsters? "You don't wanna go there B."

"Yeah. I really do. I really want to get under your skin and pick apart every part of you I can find." I whirl on her but she doesn't so much as twitch. "I want to break you and take you. But not like this. Truce?"

Just so long as I know what I'm in for. I roll my eyes at her and shake my head. "Ya can't just call truce and expect it to be okay Buffy. I fuckin' told you not to ever..."

"Yeah yeah I get that. No mentioning dark, broody and boring. Seriously. You're going to have to get over that. I'm not pushing it right now because as you can see, I'm not in tip top shape at the moment. But this isn't over. Not by a long shot."

I dunno. That kinda worries me. Buffy as a vampire is more patient than I thought she could be. Probably it's some sadistic kick to wait me out knowin' I'll be tense waiting for her. Fuck. I open my mouth to say something. Anything. Just ta fix it before she goes but her strong hands grip my hair pullin' me to her in a furious kiss. Her tongue swipes over my lips, cleanin' away the sticky coating of her blood. I know it should cool me down, with her cold and pressed against me but I'm hotter now than I ever was before. Burnin' practically. An' it's all for her. For the blood and the fight that's between us. The fight that's always been between us. I pull away after her final swipe over my lower lip but she catches me with a hard nip that spills blood over and down my chin.

She licks that clean too, holdin' me in place against a support pillar firmly. Like a cat groomin' someone. "B."

"Shut up." Okay. My arms wrap around her body, keepin' her close. Fuck it. If she's gonna kill me I'll probably let her. That's sick right? But what can I say? I'm not over Buffy. I'll never be over Buffy. An' a big part of me just wishes I could let her have her way. I'm not over you B, can I get back under? As she drags my body down to the musky hard packed earth I know the answer. "You and me Faith. Right here."

Right here is forever.

* * *

I didn't expect that. I mean. A part of me knew that if I pushed her too much she'd snap on me. Faith doesn't have the best control on a good day. And we've been in short supply of good days this week. But I didn't think her attack would be so vicious. Or so swift. The wrongness of it makes me feel…afraid. I haven't been afraid very much since the big K.O. but the look on her face when she tore in to my arm was enough to make me feel vulnerable. That's not something I like and I had to assert my dominance a little.

God, she smells good. The strands of her thick hair wind themselves around my fingers as I grip and pull her to me. As if I could pull her close enough to merge us in to one. The heat of her surges from her lips to mine as I hungrily claim the blood she stole from me. The blood cold and dead just like me. And it's not enough. It'll never be enough for me. Every second with Faith will never be enough for me. I know this and when she pulls away I bite down, slicing her lip open.

The slight whimpering hiss starts a cold fire down my spine as I drink her down with quick wet swipes of my tongue. The fall of blood teasing me in to a fit as I lap and suck her chin. "B." Not now.

"Shut up." Faith quivers at my touch as I drag her down to the ground and straddle her waist. My hands finding all of her curves in the gloomy dark. "You and me Faith. Right here." Right now. Just us. There's nothing and no one, dead or alive that can take this from us. Take her from me. Nothing that can take me away from her. I peel away Faith's clothes with breathless anticipation. Neat trick considering. But if I don't have her soon, if I can't have her now, I'll freeze to stone and death.

Her scent rises like heat waves and I'm drawn to her body and all it's secret places. Faith's breath hitches as I trail my fingers along the fine fur along her forearms. It's just as soft and silky as I thought it would be. I should be disturbed but I'm not. I just crave her more this way. My head dips to her body, tongue sliding in a slow swirl around her clit. It hardens and swells under the pressure of my tongue causing me to hum out a soft moan. Her hands tangle in my hair as she arches off the ground, meeting me halfway. Blood rises to the surface of her skin, and I can smell it.

So thick with power. Rich and wild. Just like every other part of Faith. Boom. Ba. Boom. I love the way her heart's crazy staccato urges on, begging me to bleed her. Free her. My fangs lengthen, stroking oh so carefully when she stiffens under me. I think it took her until now to realize what a compromising position she's in. But it's a position she's not getting out of anytime soon. At least. Not until I'm ready to let her out of it. It takes a lot of effort to force my hunger for her down enough to will away the gold from my eyes. They must be shifting and changing because the light around us is different. Thicker and closer than it was before, covering us like a blanket.

Faith meets my eyes and for that flicker of a second I can tell that she'd happily die in my arms. But it's only a second and her body shifts and bucks at my teasing strokes. Boom. Ba. Boom. Ba. Boom. Boom. The tug and pull of her scent is calling me closer and deeper than I've ever been with anyone else. The razor sharp edge of my fang slices a thin line in her hot swollen flesh. She gasps out and I lower my mouth to her, soothing as much as teasing the nectar from her body.

It's hot like battery acid and I drink it down hoping it burns me to ashes so I can go up in flames with her. Is this how it's supposed to be? Fire and ice and pain and pleasure all rolled in to one? Am I supposed to hate her or love her? Truthfully. It's both. I hate how much she makes me feel. How much love I understand. I hate that I can't stop having her near me. And I'm afraid. Afraid she'll remember who she really is and what she was born to do. But I'm far more afraid that she'll walk away from me. I'm not ready for that. I don't know that I'll ever be ready for that. And as I move up Faith's body, freeing rivulets of blood from various bites and nips, I know that she'll have to kill me before she can leave me.

Because I'll find her. And I'll break her in every way I possibly can. And then I'll kill her. And that would be the end of me. One way or another being without her is a death I can't deal with. Faith's strong arms come up around me, raking her clawed hands down my back. It's a pain so exquisite I nearly come. Oh God. I rock against her just for the brief friction before pushing her thighs wide and sink myself in to her as deep as I possibly can. The prickling edge of hunger rising to the surface in me. I can feel her respond to it and I thrust harder and faster.

I'm not the only one unable to control my demon. Her eyes blink once at me in the dark before bleeding to burning black marbles. It makes my pussy quiver in anticipation. All that wild fierce energy focused on me. A girl couldn't ask for more. Of course I always do. But that's because I want it all and Faith just keeps spoiling me. It's a good way to handle things. Our bodies slide together from the trickles of blood and sweat, making the stale dirt under us cling to our skin in muddy dark smudges.

Faith's rumbling moan makes me rear my head back. There's that one moment of time where her gaze catches me and holds me. And then she closes her eyes, lips pulled back in a nearly serene surrendering smile. And I bite. Right in to the supple flesh of her neck. My fangs sink in as deeply as my fingers, opening Faith up to me in a way she never has with anyone else. That's how I know it's real, this thing we have. I may not have been the first to bite her but I'm the only one she'd willingly give it up for. I know that as sure as I know that it's her soul sitting in my gut. Her soul that's singing with tension and lust, driving me insane with want and need.

She gave me the only thing she ever had to give. And I took it, like I'm taking her blood and body. I'm making it all mine now. Faith's head tips back hard in the ground and she howls out her orgasm as her body quakes violently in my arms. God, it burns so good. So hot. The strong throbbing pulse of blood fills my mouth faster than I can drink it down and can feel the brush of fur where there hadn't been any before. I look down. Patches of soft black fur dot her body and I grin. She's not like anything we've ever come across before. Not human, not quite werewolf, not really Slayer. But then I'm not like anything that has ever been around before either.

And I'm reminded of it when Faith bites in to my shoulder, locking us together even more intimately than before. I could die happily like this if I wasn't already dead. We roll, Faith straddling me with a low growl of determination. I allow it because she's not being dominant, she's letting me top her from the bottom. And it's gooood. Her teeth release me as her head goes back again, mouth open and panting as she rides me as hard as she can.

Her body pulling and sucking me deeper until rest my thumb on her clit, causing another wild orgasm to rip through her and in turn…me. I arc back in the dirt and snarl out my own release before we collapse in on each other. I think if either of us were human we wouldn't have survived the frenetic pace of our fucking. "Damn B…"

You said it sister.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

I pull up to the curb and sigh heavily. Giles has lost his fuckin' mind. Buffy wants ta fight the good fight. Xander just helped us kill a bunch of guys without blinking. An' oh yeah. I let Buffy bite me. Not just bite. I fuckin' let her have me. All of me. Never thought I'd ever let it go that far but I should have expected it. I haven't been able to say no to Buffy since the moment I found her dead in the burnt out ruins of the safe house. Plus. If I really wanna be honest I'd remember that I wanted it. I wanted her to want it. So much is happenin' that I'm not sure what's up and what's down.

What I do know is that Ama an' Danni should have a heads up. This was their town long before me an' B laid claim to it. All my wolfy senses kick in to alert as I get closer. It's a warning, lettin' me know others are close by. Other wolves. A curl of wicked hot licks up my chest from my gut an' I rumble out a warning growl of my own. Shapes move in the shadows of the porch and the light of a flame catches my eye. Ama lights her long pipe with a match before shakin' it out an' takin' a long puff. "Thought you might be around soon, Faithless."

Yeah. The old bat knows everything. My head drops, takin' my eyes off her in a gesture of submissiveness. It happened without my control but I'm goin' with it 'cause I don't think these big guys are just sitting here for the iced tea. I think they're her enforcers. "Yah hadda know I'd be back to settle the debt."

Just 'cause they did me a favor doesn't mean I don't owe them. They did a lot for me an' Buffy even if they don't realize it. Or didn't really wanna. "Thought I told you there can be no debt between us. This is bigger than your pain. Or hers."

Yeah. I get that. I get that on the list of importance what we want falls pretty low. But I wanna make this right between us because it's gonna get bad before it gets good again. If it was ever good ta begin with. I nod my head an' tuck my hands in to the back pockets of my jeans. I wanna be as unthreatening here as possible. "A storm is coming."

She looks up at the sky with sightless eyes and nods right back at me. "So it begins." Yeah. It's startin'. "Tell me."

I guess that's the cue to show I'm okay because the werewolves to either side of her break stance and move inside the house. I take a spot to her left an' stare out at the street wonderin' if Xander and Buffy got those bodies taken care of. Xander. What the fuck am I gonna do about him? "The Watcher thinks this is a Hellmouth. He's going to send an army to close it." That's the short version. We don't have time for the long version. She nods her head a few times at my words as if she already knew it all.

"An army of enraged Slayers out for blood vengeance. For their leader. That's no good, girl. No good at all."

Yeah. I give a grunt and reach in my pocket for a cigarette. I light it, noting that the flame is a little unsteady in my grip. Must be the blood loss. "Might be good for the pack ta lay low. Let it happen between us." I know it's dangerous tellin' an Alpha what to do with her pack but she shouldn't be involved in any of this. None of them should have been. But I was too fuckin' selfish to see that before. I put everyone in danger.

Ama's throaty laugh makes me swing my head in a low arc to look at around my shoulder. Fuck. "And what do you think will happen to this city if we do?" Nothin' good that's for damn sure. Ash drops from my clove an' I watch it drift to the creaking wooden deck. "What does the demon think of this all?"

"She's not so happy with the turn of events." It means facing some things I'm not sure either of us is prepared for. Not really. What's gonna happen if she sees any of the Scoobs? What's gonna happen if any of them see her? Or Xander for that matter. Is he gonna pick our side for real or is he gonna go back to Team Giles? "B always was a lil bossy. She's gonna see this through to the end." We both are.

The old wolf nods her head once and puffs contentedly on her pipe. "She's fed on you." My breath hitches in my chest but I don't say anything about it. It's not a question. "That changes things you know." Kinda thought it might. Just wasn't sure about that. "There are things that vampires don't understand. No soul, no compromise." But Buffy's got a soul. At least a part of one. "It's true some of them take human lovers from time to time but it never lasts long. It never means much more than convenience."

"What's all that mean for me?"

She raises her shoulders in a mocking shrug that just pisses me off. "It means that you belong to her now. You took her as your responsibility and she took you as her own." Yeah. But I'm not the only one. "There's more, no?" I nod my head slowly at that.

"There's a girl…Denna…" Ama doesn't so much as skip a beat on that one.

"Ah. The Lady." The oldest thing on two legs in this town. Probably this fuckin' state. "She's bonded to the girl?" I give a slight nod at that too. Not that I mind 'cause I've been friendly with Denna for awhile. Plus. The sex, the blood they share it's not the same. It means somethin'. 'Cause it'd never be that casual for Buffy. Vampire or not. But it doesn't mean what it means with me. At the end of the fuckin' night it's me that's B's number one. Everyone else is just for shits and giggles. "So."

Yeah. So. "Somehow I grew a fuckin' family. An' I dunno what ta do about that." He lined face creases in to a smile and she sips her tea. 'Cause the truth is, I'm less stressed about Giles ridin'in ta town with the Calvary on his heels than I am at the idea of having this many people depending on me. Go fuckin' figure.

"If you fight, you can never hide again. They can never hide again." Well ain't that the pisser? We fight we get found out. We hide, we hide forever. I guess that wouldn't be so bad but what about the next town? Is Buffy gonna suddenly want ta save humanity's ass from impending doom again? Are we gonna hafta duck and dodge Slayers, witches, an' Scoobs for the rest of our days? I'm not down with that.

"I know." I turn away from her to stare out at the street again. If we were different people I'd probably be payin' her for therapy. But we're not. I'm me an' she's a badass wolf. "It's one way or the other. No more middle of the road, Ama." Her silence encourages me to go on a lil more. "This is who I am yeah? This is me through an' through, an' I don't think that the wolf in me is makin' me do all this."

"So what do you think is making you do this?"

Me. Her. Love. Fear. Pain. Hate. It's everything we've ever been through together. Everything we've ever done to each other. Everything makes me do this. Everything makes me fuckin' feel. Feel her. Restin' inside of me even when she's on the other side of town. I flick my cigarette in to the bushes with determination. "She's mine too." Ama's head bobs slightly in understanding. Maybe she understood this a long time ago an' I'm just now getting' the memo. We own each other. We're responsible for each other. And Denna. And Xander. They're all mine. "I can't run away from who I am anymore, can I?"

"You were never running from who you were. You were running from who you could be." Hrm. But not any more right?

"So who am I now?" Am I a Slayer? A werewolf? Am I a traitor to my people? Who the fuck am I?

"Don't you know?" And as she says it I do. A slight smile tugs at my lips. I'm Buffy's. That's all I ever needed ta be. Nothin' more, nothin' less. Somehow that makes things easier for me. Puts it all in to perspective. Nothing else really matters now. All that matters is that I run home. Run to Buffy and Xander and Denna. Run to who I am. Run to my pack.

"I think I do." I stand and lean against the low railing. "They'll be here soon. Giles won't waste time once they hit the city. It'll be like lightening." An' I'm pretty sure it's gonna strike at the strip club. It's the place I'd hit first if I were in his shoes.

"Every storm has it's warning signs. Never you mind about this old dog." Yeah right. Because it's just that easy ta not care. I gave up tryin' to pretend that I didn't. That I wasn't born caring. But I do. I just don't know how to show it is all.

"When it's over…" Ama stops me with a slight huff.

"When it's over it will be over." An' we'll be gone. Our slate will be clean. She knows it an' I know it.

"Thanks, Ama. For everything even if it was for the world's survival an' not mine." Her head dips once in acknowledgement an' I turn back to the car. Somehow from the time I got here til now everything became clear. At least for me everything became clear.

One. We're not in this fight alone. Two. At the end of the day this is all about makin' a stand. So long as B is at my right hand, it doesn't matter who Giles rolls in ta town with. Because when it comes down to it we got somethin' he doesn't have on his side. We got each other.

* * *

I knew Faith was going to leave me with the clean up work. I just knew it. But how can I be angry? Xander grabs the feet of the body he just rolled up in think industrial plastic. I think it's one of those things that's a mob essential. Like cars with big trunks and brass knuckles. I reach down and lift the shoulders easily. I could just pick the thing up myself but then I'd get dirt on my shirt. And I just got clean. "So…"

My eyes roll up to look at him. I was hoping to avoid this conversation but I guess it's happening. I wonder if Faith would be angry if I bit him out of annoyance. She's sensitive about him. "Sew buttons." Heh. That's a personal favorite from Faith's collection of random snappy answers.

"Ha that's funny. Very witty. You bit Faith." Well he never was one to beat around the bush. I'm debating answering that very pointed statement when he continues. "I mean I knew it had to happen eventually but…you could have killed her. Or does that not matter to you now?" Whoa whoa whoa. Where is all this male aggression coming from? My eyes narrow as we tramp up the stairs managing not to dump our burden on the ground as we go.

"But I didn't." Does he really think that it would be just like that? That I wouldn't hold her to me and cradle her until her waking moments. Does he really think that me making Faith in to a vampire would be so frivolous? There is nothing about that marriage that would be so shallow. And that's what it would be. Blood of my blood, flesh to flesh, souls burning in hellish matrimony, that's what turning her would mean to me. "I don't…want her dead." Not that I have to explain myself to him.

He gives me a slightly disbelieving snort as we chuck the body in to the large trash dumpster behind the club. I don't know what we're doing with them. But Xander says he has a plan. That's all good to me. I have bigger things to contemplate right now. "Right. You're a vampire, Buffy. You only think about feeding and well…Faith."

He's not wrong. I dust my hands off and shake my head. "I don't have to explain myself to you Xander. You're not my father, and you're not my Watcher, and you definitely aren't Faith." And out of all three of those the only one I feel even remotely responsible to is Faith. "But you were family once…" Once.

A haze of emotion washes over me and it sickens me. I hate that I can't get away from that niggling little feeling of guilt in the back of my brain. The little piece of me that breaks when I look at him. "And now? Am I just around until you get hungry?"

It's not about Faith. Well. Maybe a little bit is about Faith but this is about him mostly. About where he fits in to our new lives. If he even fits in at all. I don't even know how to answer that question. My head tips to the side to watch a few people crossing the street to stand in line at the front door. Looks like it's going to be a full house tonight. "I don't eat rodents." He gives me a mock offended look at that. Okay we can play this out in teasing tones and little jokes. "Look, Xander, I don't know. I don't know a lot of things. All I know is that I can't hurt you. Even if a part of me wants to, and would dance in a spray of your blood if it could."

He gulps and my eyes go to the bobbing adam's apple in his throat. It'd be so easy to bite out. I swallow just as hard as he did and glance away. "Okay way to not inspire me with trust. Kudos for the honesty by the way."

"You asked." He nods at that and rocks on his heels a little. A perverse part of me wants to shoot out my arm and knock him on his butt. But I'm afraid he'd get all weird on me and not be able to take a joke again.

"So why don't you want her dead?" I close my mouth with a click and shrug away. I don't actually want to go back in to the club at the moment but staying out here isn't going to be a good idea. There isn't a whole lot of cover and we're just sitting ducks for the snipers. Not that there are snipers out there. But there could be. You never know what Giles has up his sleeve. My steps don't make a sound as I step in to the store room shadows.

"Because if she dies so does my soul." No. Not literally. I don't think anyway. I'm pretty sure that if Faith croaks it any time soon I'll still retain part of her soul. But that's something that I'd rather not let everyone know. "Do you really want to find out what happens when I become a soulless killer?"

Xander goes a little pale at that. He's already seen me vicious and deadly. And now he's seen me dead, vicious and deadly. Add soul-lacking to that and you get the picture. "Buffy…" I'm getting a little tired of this conversation so I snarl at him and let my fangs show. Patience was never one of my virtues. "Yeek! Down girl."

"What exactly is the problem here Xander? Isn't this what you want to hear? Bad vampy Buffy has a leash." I would have thought that would make him thrilled beyond compare.

"You know what I think?" No. And I don't really care but he's going to tell me anyway. That's what he does. He talks. A lot. "I think you and Faith are going to be gone when the dust settles. I think you two are going to take off for parts unknown and I think you're going to leave me behind."

Well. Yeah. But he was never part of the plan. "Oh like you'd want to be on the lam with a vampire and a wereslayer…thing…" Not to mention Denna. I hate to be selfish. Wait. No I don't. I love it. I've never been able to without feeling guilt before.

"How do you know? Did you ask?" Is he serious? I blink once and cross my arms over my chest. "Oh that's right you were too busy making Faith howl like an animal." Oh yeah. A smile curls my lips at that and a warm throb settles in my chest. Almost like a heartbeat. Almost like Faith's heartbeat. My own personal percussion system. Boom Ba Boom.

"What the hell is your deal?"

"My deal is that when you leave you'll be gone! How am I supposed to be okay with that?" Oh. Ooooh! Once again this is all about me more than anyone else. How could I have not seen that before? "I can't…you won't die anymore Buffy. I'll never have to go to your funerals again."

Is it sad that funeral is plural? Xander's outburst takes the wind out of my sails just a little. "You want to go with us." I don't know if we can do that. He's…alive. And okay so is our girl but it's different. She's a vampire freak. She likes it. Xander has always hated vampires, right down his guts. He never liked Angel or Spike, and he definitely was not okay with Jessie getting turned. When it comes right down to it, Xander hates everything about vampires because they kept stealing everything he cared about. So why is it okay now?

Why is he standing here practically pleading me to tag along? "Aren't you afraid Xander?" I lean in close to his body noting the rigid lines of muscle when it startles him. My fingers trail along his chest, nose pressed in to it to take a deep breath of his scent. "Don't you think that I'll slip up? Forget that I have a little bit of soul in me?" He tries to back up but I have a grip on his shirt that can't be broken.

Not without breaking my hand first. I give another deep sniff and mewl in to his chest. Parts of him are struggling not to freak out. The other parts of him are probably wondering why this is happening now that I'm dead. "Uh…" I look up at him knowing that my eyes are a frightening shade of gold in the dark. "Truthfully?" I nod at that. "I'm more scared Faith is going to walk in that door and beat my face in for this."

Good point. And I'd probably let her too. Hey. I am allowed to have a little fun aren't I? What's the point of being a demon if you can't enjoy yourself every now and again? I back off of him and pout just a little. "You're less fun when you aren't as scared of me."

"Well then I should be a barrel of monkey laughs because you scare the shit out of me." Yay. I think that's the second best thing I've heard all day. The first being Faith's little admission. Okay so it wasn't so much verbal as physical but it still got the point across.

"So now what?" Because every time I turn around there is just something else on my plate that we're going to have to deal with.

"I guess now you an' me have some talkin' ta do." I glance up at her voice and smile. It can't be helped. She's wearing my mark on her neck and damn it's sexy. Faith jerks her head at Xander and he leaves without complaint. I'm really going to have to learn that trick if he's going to be sticking around. "What's up B? Looks like it was gettin' a lil heavy in here."

I nod slightly and lean in to the warmth of her body with a deep sigh of satisfaction. "Xander wants to play tag along. He doesn't think we're going to kill each other off at the end of the game." I chuckle at her muttered curse. "He's slow not stupid Faith. He would have figured it out eventually."

"Yeah. Seems a lil cart before the horse if ya ask me. Nothin' says we're all gonna survive this fight." She has a point but when I think about it, how could we not win this fight? I pull back and give her a questioning frown. "C'mon B, the odds aren't in our favor here. Strictly numbers…we're fucked. Three against an army."

So? Two really kick ass former Slayers and Xander. Who does a good job of booty kicking himself. "Thanks Debbie Downer. I'm really looking forward to this blood bath now."

"Sorry B. Guess I just want ta be real about this. It's…"

"Serious shit. Yeah yeah yeah." I run a finger over the crease in her brow. "When this is all over Lover, you and I are going to be spending some quality time finding the fun again." Because she needs it. Faith's lips on mine are warm and sweet and if my lungs could work I'd probably stop breathing.

"Yeah? Sounds like the best fuckin' plan ever." And then she dazzles me with her dimples. Okay so we have to think about stuff. We have to decide if we're going to show our hand in this fight but that's not right now. Right now we can just bask in the afterglow.

"So where were you?" Faith shifts her arms around me and holds me tighter against her. Probably to keep me from striking out if I don't like her answer.

"Visiting a furry friend." Oh the little shit. She's sitting here making me think it's three of us against all of them when she was out romping with wolves. "It's gonna be an old fashioned rumble in the jungle baby."

Oh yes it is. And we're going to love every fucking second of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Something isn't right. I glance at Faith the second we clear the doorway with Xander. Her brow is furrowed ever so slightly and her body falls in to that exquisite loping animal grace as she takes the stairs down to the main sitting area of the Lady's House. I guess calling it the House makes it seem less like an old meat packing warehouse. I stretch my awareness out as far as I can trying to figure out what's bothering me. And then I realize. I can't feel Denna anywhere. The faint warmth of her heartbeat seems so far away. Too far for me to find. I don't think I like that. "Faith…"

She puts her hand out as a warning and I close my mouth. Xander's breath is heavy behind me and I give him a little glare to let him know that it's really annoying. He offers me a shrug but at least he makes an effort to zip it. "Empty. I don't like it." Neither do I. I brush past Faith's shoulder in to the room and take a look around. She's right. It's empty. I've never seen the sitting room empty. There's always someone waiting around for walk-ins. My eyes cut to Faith and I raise my brows. She's the one that's more familiar with this place, if she's weirded out that can't be good.

I can feel The Lady before she even pushes the curtain aside. My teeth are practically vibrating in my head with the amount of power I can feel wafting off her like perfume. It's…intoxicating and the demon inside of me wants to fling itself down on the ground at her feet and roll around like a cat, purring and begging for just the barest touch or glimmer of attention.

And that's really not me. At least. Not for anyone but Faith. Which is a whole different ball of worms to work through. And I just don't have time for that now. The upside of being the undead? I'll have an eternity to work through all my personality flaws. Yay. Only not. The Lady lets her gaze rest on me like a heavy hand and fear trebles through me like thunder. "Something wrong, Child?"

The way she says it makes the ridges on my brow rise. She took Denna. I know it. A curl of a growl comes out beside me and I'm just a hair startled to see it coming from Xander's mouth. Since when do weasels growl? Do I even really care? No. All I care about right now is that Denna is gone somewhere I can't reach and this bitch knows where that is. "Where is she?"

The vampire laughs making all of us cringe just a little. "She is mine. And where she may be is none of your concern." A hiss snakes its way out of me before I can control it. A painful vise squeezes my would be heart at the thought of this separation lasting longer than five whole seconds. "Did you really think that I wouldn't know you were bonding to her? Do you even know who I am?" Her voice is soft and seductive making my skin crawl with the creepies.

"Wow. You're good." But Faith is better. Where Faith makes me want to fuck her as much as I want to kill her, this bitch just makes me want to kill her. "Just not good enough." I step forward despite the blast of fear that makes me want to shake in my oh-so-stylish boots. Faith and Xander spread out, the three of us standing in a loose semi circle around her. "I want. MY. Girl." A deeper, more resonant growl sounds out and I know it's Faith this time. I can tell by the way my nipples get all tingly. It also has the added benefit of soothing my frazzled nerves, steeling my resolve and pushing the fear off me.

"You understand nothing. You could have killed her a thousand times and it would have been nothing to me. Nothing to you. Nothing to any of our kind. But you've bonded to her, you even…care for her." I snarl at it but it's pointless. I do care for Denna or I wouldn't be standing off against anything this old. Or evil. "That I cannot allow. Denna belongs to The Lady and I am she."

Faith steps forward almost in a lunge but is caught by her throat in a long fingered death grip. And I'm fucking frozen to my spot. "And you." She gives Faith a shake, sending her flying back with just a flick of her wrist. "I let you stay here, fed you, clothed you. Took you to places no mortal could dream of. And this is how you repay my kindness? Stealing from me?"

Something flashes behind my eyes in a hazy red. "Don't. Touch. Her." Faith flicks her gaze to me and nods once. I know what she wants. I touch Xander's arm lightly letting him know he can back off. He doesn't seem to like it but he does, taking a few steps back to put himself between The Lady and Faith. Chivalry will get him killed but I find myself liking him more for the effort. It wasn't anything I could appreciate before.

"This is between Faith and myself. If you value your lives you won't interfere." No she's wrong on that. It's not between her and Faith. There is no her and Faith. There will never be a her and Faith and now I'm getting why all of this is happening. She has a thing for my Slayer. Well now I'm just mad. First she won't let me have Denna and now she's trying to put her grubby dead hands all over MY girlfriend.

"And if you value any of the hair on your head you're going to back the fuck off right now." Because I am not afraid to girl out to win a fight. We're just standing here having a dead Mexican standoff. I'm watching her chest rather than her face. Not for pervy reasons really, but because I'll know if she's going to lunge that way. We circle each other, slowly, taking measure and testing the air between us. "Faith is mine."

Her lips curl in a mocking smirk. "Faith belongs to no one little girl. I am fifteen hundred years old and if she would not submit to me she will not submit to anyone." Crap. She's over a thousand years old. I can feel Faith stand behind me, I can even smell her shampoo when her hair swings back from her neck to show off her bite.

"Told you weren't that good." Because if she was, Faith would be hers and not mine. But she's not. First confusion blurs her eyes, then anger and finally jealousy. But I never let it sit long enough to register. I leap straight at the vampire, not at all surprised when she's fast enough to meet me nearly halfway. We collide with the force of giants, muscles and bones jarring at the impact. We're in enough of a tangle that I'm not aware of much more than our combined hissing and clawing. Each of us trying to get the upper hand. Cold red leaks from a slash near my eye and I rear back, trying to shake the droplets out of my vision.

The blood drops to the pale pink of my shirt and I have exactly one second to think. "Son. Of. A. BITCH!" I liked this shirt! Faith said it made…never mind! Now it's ruined. RUINED! I'm on The Lady like white on rice on a white paper plate in a white room in the middle of a snowstorm. Her moves are fast. Faster than even Faith can move and I'm hard pressed to keep up with her. For awhile. But something inside of me clicks in to place with the scent of blood around us and the fury boiling under my skin.

I take a hard hit to the solar plexus that doubles me over and sends me crashing back in to the fancy plush couch. Another click of recognition hits me when my hand curls around a leg of the broken sofa. I yank it around and fling it right at her, catching her squarely in the chest. "You insolent little…" Yeah yeah whatever.

I break off the leg from the coffee table and blink at it. "You've got to be kidding me. 18 century French décor my ass. This is particle board!" How the hell am I supposed to stake her with particle board? I grunt out my frustration by throwing the crumbling piece of wood at her head. And I'm only a little surprised when it connects with a deep thunk. Hey. At least it was heavy. I follow up with a head-butt to her face, dragging us both to the ground in a wild lunge. I probably wouldn't have had to lunge if I had been taller but there you have it. I lunge hard, and in a desperately vicious move I sink my fangs in to the front of her throat and bite.

It's different than anything I've ever done before. Sure I've bitten people but I've never bitten another vampire. Not especially one this powerful. So it's somewhat of a shock when it's not blood that spills from her body but pure unadulterated power. Okay and maybe a little blood. The Lady thrashes under me, trying to weakly pull me off of her but she'd have to tear out her own throat to get me off of her now. She gurgles out a half scream and I bite down harder, tearing and gnawing until there's nothing between my teeth but shreds of skin and flesh.

The sound of people crowding in around me, makes me look up with a snarl but there's no threat. Just scared, pitiful little human servants. Scared because the future of their livelihood rests in my blood soaked hands. The Lady gives me a weak snarl that only serves to make me laugh. I lap at my bloody hand while I debate what to do here. "I…will…kill…you…"

She's not lying. If I let her live she'll follow me to the end of time to pay me back for this. Well. That's argument enough. I shake my head with a soft tsk. "Wrong answer." A stake clatters to the floor at my knee and I look around me. Silver dollar sized eyes stare down at us in fear and a little bit of desperation. They want her dead. All around us bodies are shifting back in to the shadows, fading away from what's about to happen. I look to the vampire trapped under my body and blink. "You know what comes next don't you?"

The torn flesh of her neck is trying so hard to reform and knit itself back together. Being old has it's advantages, but she's never going to heal enough to save her heart. "They're…m..mine." Wrong again. The wood feels warm against the palm of my hand. Familiar and right. I plunge the stake down wincing a little when it goes an inch shy of the mark.

"Sorry!" Okay it's been a few weeks. So sue me. I pull the stake free and plunge it back down without error this time. As the dust settles around me I notice a little shiver chase itself down my spine. It's not guilt really. She was a vampire, and she was taking what was mine. But I do feel something. Maybe regret. I probably won't be able to take that nice cushy robe with me when we leave. If we get let out of this place alive. Then again. Who's going to stop us.

"My Lady…" I blink twice at the pale hand hovering in front of my face. Oh…kay. My eyes travel from the hand, up the well toned arm, and in to the face of the usual guard at the door. I take his hand and let him help me up solicitously. "Are you hurt? Do you require someone to eat?" What the fuck…

* * *

This is gonna be one hell of a nasty fight. I'm kinda sad I'm not gonna get to see it. Xander's legs bend slightly at the knees as he watches Buffy stand off against The Lady. I know the pose. He's about a second and a half from launchin' himself right in to the thick of things. An' that's not where I need him right now. I reach out a hand and yank on the back of his pants. Xander blinks down at me before stooping to help me up. Son of a bitch that hurt. I stretch and fling my hair over my shoulder in a casual gesture. And suddenly the talkin' stops. A pair of cold gold eyes stare at the marks on my neck. She's gonna kill me if Buffy can't stop her. I know that just as sure as I'm lookin' at her.

I never gave in to her for a reason. She's just not Buffy. The second The Lady an' B are in a tangle I grab Xander's hand and haul ass out the same way our hostess came in. I don't really know where I'm headed but I know I don't wanna be in that room right now. Besides, Buffy can't get her head in the game if she's worried about Denna. An' since I'm feelin' all kinds of honest I'll just own up right now an' admit that if I don't find Denna, that feelin' in the pit of my stomach is never gonna go away. She might be bonded ta B, but me an' B are one. That makes Denna just as bonded ta me.

Xander and I slow at the cross section. "You guys really live here?" Yeah we really do. Or did. Dunno that we're gonna be all that welcome from now on. "And you made me sleep in that nasty tanker? Boy was I ever born the wrong gender." He has a point. Probably if I were attracted to him I might have at least given him a blanket. I tip my head up a little and sniff the air hopin' ta get a clue. A shock of cold sends a shiver down my spine. If I were an old ass evil vamp where would I stick my toys?

"This way." I'm not positive but somethin' is tuggin' me down the left hall. It's the same way to get to our room an' that worries me. See if I were a vampire an' I was makin' a point, I sure as fuck wouldn't hide anything away. Nah. If I were makin' a point I'd want everyone ta know about it. And the first to know about it would be the fuckers that wronged me. The closer we get to the room the more sure I am that this is the right way. Even Xander knows it's right.

"I smell blood, Faith." I give him a soft grunt. Yeah. I smell it too. It's not all that alarming considering what happens in this place but it shouldn't be this strong. We both skid to a halt at the half strangled scream that comes from the next blind corner. I don't even need him ta tell me we need to hurry. The block of concrete in my gut is enough of a warning. I barrel around the corner and don't bother ta stop for the small mountain of a guard at the door. Nope I just plow right in ta him, takin' us both down an' out of the way.

We go down hard, an' I give him a shot to the groin that shoves his nuts halfway up his throat. Stupid fuck shouldn't have tried ta get in my way. I'm up and on my feet, just two steps behind Xander when I see her. My heart just about fuckin' stops in my chest too. My vision narrows down to just her, hangin' from the manacles above the bed, butt fuckin' naked, and drippin' blood in long sluggish lines all down her back and thighs. Motherfucker. Someone is gonna die now.

Two vampires raise their heads from Denna's body and I know only one thing. Rage. I will make them all pay for this if it's the last goddamn thing I do. Xander and I move together with one intent. It's not the same as fightin' with Buffy. It's not as smooth, an' I actually have to think about where my fists an' feet are gonna land so I don't accidentally hurt him, but it ain't bad. I'm impressed with the way he attacks his opponent. No time wastin', no posturing. Just straight for the weak spots on anybody. Gut, groin, head. An' every joint in between.

With Xander an' me a whirlwind of moves no one has a chance. Not the dumbfuck at the door. Not the piles of dust floatin' in a layer over the bed and in our noses. I growl out a deep warning when Xander leaves my side to try and get Denna down. "Whoa…easy Faith. I'm just trying to help her." I take a step in his direction, making him backpedal away from her. A faint whimper of pain makes me look up at her cloudy gray eyes.

"Mine." Xander starts ta reach out to offer help again but the blank-eyed look I give him makes him back off. What they did to her…that's not okay with me. An' the idea of anyone puttin' their mitts on her makes me want to hurt somethin' bad. My hands shake slightly as I work the locking bolt on the wrist cuffs. Denna's dead weight drops to my arms and I sink to the bed with her curled up against me. "Shhhh shhhh. We're good now yeah?" Her eyes are too wide, an' too scared to take in what I'm saying. Her skin is clammy and cold and I think she's going in to shock from the blood loss.

"M's-s-sorry, Faith. Tried…stop…" Nah, not her fuckin' fault. I hope to fuckin' god that Buffy killed the bitch that made this happen. Some part of me wills my head down to lick lightly at her bloodied lip. It turns in to soft kisses and licks that travels down her chin and neck, gently cleanin' away the worst of the blood an' soothin' bites as I go.

She's so fuckin' cold. Too cold. I pull her closer to me and nuzzle against the soft skin, usin' my body to warm her up. From behind me, strong arms loop around us, urging me back against Xander's chest. I lean back in to him instinctively, lettin' him rest his chin on the top of my head. Our combined heat works against the cold stealin' out of Denna's bones, givin' her some color. It gives me some hope an' I keep on licking her clean everywhere I can reach. Maybe it's kinda gross but it looks like it's helpin' and I don't really wanna stop anyway.

So that's how B finds us. Me an' Xander, curled around Denna in the middle of our bed. Her face is a mask of mischief and interest at the scene but it's not like that and she knows it. "What'cha doing Lover?" She's not askin' because she wants an answer. If she did she wouldn't already be climbing in to the bed with us.

Yellow tinges her eyes when Denna's immediate reaction is to curl up further in to me. But I get it ya know? She's scared of all vampires right now, an' I don't fuckin' blame her. Buffy looks to me in anger but I shake my head lettin' her know not to push it. Emotion wars behind her eyes, but B nods back to me and stays a few inches back from us. "Our girl was in a bad place B." I glance up at the chains above us and back to Buffy.

"Who put their hands on her?" Not that it matters now. I just shrug and press my face in to Denna's chest, letting my hot breath warm the skin under my lips.

"Dead men." Xander shifts behind me tryin' to get away but I clamp a hand down on his leg keepin' him in place. I'm not ready for him to move somewhere else. Right now I want all my people in one spot. With me. Buffy shifts a little closer, encouraged when Denna doesn't freak out an' try to scramble away. "C'mere B." I reach out with my free hand, beckoning Buffy closer to our tangled bodies. Her fingers lace with mine and I guide her to us, watchin' her take up a spot behind Denna's shoulders.

Denna stiffens again but relaxes when the only touch she feels is the light soft strokin' of Buffy's tongue on her sliced back. She hisses at the contact but arches back in to Buffy. I dunno how long we're sittin' like this, or when Xander started grooming too but it's awhile before Gus pops his head in to the room. He's The Lady's right hand man, an' the hair on the back of my neck stands on end. I've never had beef with him before but if he had any part of this I want him ta pay.

"I beg your pardon, Lady, Mistress, but there's a problem." Lady? Who? Buffy? Mistress? Oh shit.

"First day on the job and already I'm putting out fires." No fuckin' way. I blink at Buffy with a frown. "Oh. Um. So you know how I killed The Lady…yeah now I'm the boss of everyone. Which you know. Neat title, but what's with you and the whole Mistress thingy?"

Gus clears his throat apologetically but I growl at him anyway. "Ya just made me your bitch."

I'd almost hate it if the look on Buffy's face weren't so fuckin' surprised. "Oh man this is the best day ever." Hrm. If I didn't already drink, I'd consider startin'. "So what's the problem Big Guy?" I'm hopin' it's nothin' major. Like. A dead customer.

"Slayers are at the door demanding to speak with The Lady of the House." Buffy and I look at each other over Denna's head.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I could sure go for some ice cream right about now. In another town even. I'll drive…" Xander has a point. We're so not prepared to deal with Slayers right now. But Buffy doesn't seem too bothered by it.

"How many of them are here?" Gus shifts from foot to foot slightly.

"Barely four My Lady." Barely? My brows come up and his big shoulders hunch in embarrassment. "One is very small." Heh. Bet it's Satsu. That's not a good thing even if it is kinda funny. "Shall I turn them away?"

"What do you say Lover?" I give her a mild glare.

"Why ya askin' me? You're the boss of me remember?" Well hey if it's gotta be that way then I wanna take advantage as much as I can.

"Thanks. Ass." She doesn't mean it. Or if she does, it doesn't bother her much. "Tell them The Lady will only speak to The Watcher." Huh. I dunno how smart a move that is but it buys us a little time. The Slayers will go back to Giles and make arrangements ta meet with us. He's gonna shit himself when he realizes who he's gotta deal with.

"Not to be all killjoy boy here but aren't we trying to keep hidden from Giles?" And isn't this a lil bassackwards? Yeah I get his concern but I think Buffy made the right choice. This will force Giles to show his hand early if we surprise him enough. I just hope he doesn't take that as a personal challenge. It could be the death of us. Literally even.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

I never expected things to go down like they did. Probably I would have done some shit differently if I had known. But then maybe it's better that I didn't know. Maybe it's supposed ta be this way. Maybe Buffy was always supposed to be a vampire so that she could do things that she couldn't as she was. Like take on and kill The Lady. Maybe all this cloak and dagger shit was just a waste of time, because in the end she's gonna face Giles anyway. I watch Buffy pick up Denna carefully in her arms an' carry her down the hall to The Lady's own rooms.

Guess these are ours now. I shove the door open to the bathroom and Buffy lowers Denna's chilled body in to the warm water of the tub.

She's not in shock anymore but the blood loss is still a problem. As we strip I notice that Xander's made himself scarce. I don't blame him. I think he's freaked out by the realization that he was licking the blood off a naked woman he doesn't even know. Gus putters around the bathroom, makin' sure we have towels and robes. When he sets a tray on the edge of the tub I know he's had to do this before.

My muscles twitch out under the surface of my skin as I sink in to the water, lettin' it splash over my shoulders. We're doin' the thing where we avoid talkin' about what's gonna happen because we're too damn busy takin' care of our girl. I dunno. I think I kinda don't wanna talk about it because it means makin' some hard choices. I take the bottle of amber liquid off the tray and pour a tumbler full for Denna. "Down the chute babe." The rough edge of my voice softens a little when Buffy's gleaming pale body slides in to the water with us.

"That's it. Good girl."

Damn. She looks so little an' scared pressed back against Buffy's chest. I note the shiver in her body when B lowers her mouth to Denna's neck. I wanna tell Buffy to back off but I'm thinkin' I'd lose some teeth if I tried ta tell her what to do with what's hers. So I don't. I just slip closer to them, pressing Denna between us as the whirlpool jets buffet us gently. This is new for me, I've never had anyone give two shits about me so I never gave two shits about anyone else.

"Better?" She nods at Buffy's question but she's been way too quiet.

Guess I don't blame her much. Buffy grazes her lips along Denna's neck, nibbling and licking, playin' with the steady pulse of blood under the skin. My stomach gets tight with fear an' a lil bit of lust while I watch. She'd never hurt Denna. Not like that, an' not now after all this. This is her way of provin' that she doesn't just want the girl for her blood. I drop my lips to the other side of her neck givin' pause only when Denna whimpers in fear.

We could turn on her like wild animals. Just rip in ta the flesh an' drain her dry. Wouldn't take much with the way she is now. Probably she wouldn't even fight. But that's not what either of us want. I raise my eyes to Buffy who nods once an' tightens her arms around Denna's waist, takin' the time to stroke teasingly where ever her hands fall. It's not about sex really. I think it's more about trust here.

I should be jealous or something. I should hate the way B's hands are all over her, strokin' and pettin' in comforting gestures. But I'm not. Because they belong. They belong in this embrace. And they both  
belong to me. Or maybe it's me that belongs to them. Like I belong to the moon and the earth. Like I belong to the dark of night. Maybe I belong to them because they're a part of me now.

I'm pretty sure in the real world this is a real fucked up situation but the real world stopped bein' important a long time ago. And anyway who says this isn't the real world? The blood that was spilled was real enough. An' the hurt and fear in Denna's eyes is damn well real enough. And the marks on her body that I graze my fingers over, those are real. Just like my anger is real. I raise my eyes to Buffy's again and I know that she feels it too. The pull of blackness that makes us want to do things Slayers were never meant ta do.

Things I probably would lose what's left of my soul over. Things that Buffy wouldn't think twice about doing. I know she's pissed that she didn't get a chance to exact her revenge on those fucks but I think it's better that she didn't. I'm not too sure there would have been anyone left in this place if she'd seen Denna strung up the way I did. Truthfully. It's a sight I can live the rest of my whole life without seein' again. We all know what kinda person I am, an' we all know the things I've done and I'm willin' to do.

But seein' her like that made my chest ache in a way I don't really understand. It tore at me. Right down to my soul. Right down to the fuckin' soles of my feet. That's how deep it cut me. I guess that's why I'm here now. I guess that's why we're all here right now. Buffy's arms slide around Denna, pullin' me in closer to them. It's not that I'm feelin' left out or anything. But I think this is right where B wants me. With them.

"I'm sorry…"

See that shit? She's fuckin' sorry. Like she did something wrong. Buffy's grip gets painfully tight for a second before she releases us and turns Denna to her. For a second I'm not sure if she's gonna bite her or not but the look on Buffy's face changes just a lil bit. If I didn't know her as well as I do I would have never seen it.

"You don't ever say sorry. Ever." Denna starts to nod her head but Buffy shakes her roughly. I raise my hands out to Buffy but pull them back when she snarls warningly at me. Okay I can take a hint. "EVER. You are mine and me and mine have nothing to apologize for. Not for surviving."

I guess the point is that we all do what we do to survive. Some of us feed from people, some of us kill to feed others, an' some of us suffer. But we all do it for one reason. To survive. A part of me thinks that Buffy wanted me to know that. We can wash the blood off our hands together and not one speck will remain. So long as we do it for each other. Denna's head dips down and tears spill down her cheeks. I'm not good with the cryin' so I back off as Buffy remembers what humanity is like.

I'm kinda left in awe ya know? Watchin' Buffy cradle her girl close like that. It's not what me an' Buffy have. But it's somethin' deep. Whatever happens from this point on, it happens to us all. Buffy mewls softly and licks the trails of salty tears off Denna's face. And when she looks at me the green of her eyes is so intense it makes my breath catch. That's when I know that everything is gonna be alright.

End of the world? No fuckin' problem. Giles on the warpath? No big deal. In the end it's gonna me and Buffy. Everyone else either falls in line or falls by the wayside. I keep quiet as I lift Denna out of the water and towel her off. "Faith?"

I pause what I'm doing but keep goin' after about a second. I think I know what she's gonna say and I don't want to hear it. I can't hear it.

"I love you."

That. Wasn't what I expected. But up to this point nothin' has gone as expected so why should this be any different? I blink at Denna a few times in mild confusion. She offers me a shy half smile and raises up on her toes to kiss my nose. I sneeze at it and narrow my eyes at her.

"Kay."

What the fuck am I supposed ta say to that? I love you too? Do I? Well. Yeah. I guess. I mean I care about what happens ta her. I want her to be okay an' safe. I guess that's a kinda love. But I just can't say it. I want to. But I can't. So I do the next best thing. I snap my fingers for Gus. He slides out of the shadows makin' me wonder how the fuck he manages ta be that quiet.

"Anything happens to her Gus…anything…" I let my gaze rest on him for a long time. "I will hunt you to the end. And then I'll kill ya." He nods and offers Denna his arm like a perfect fuckin' gentleman. Good. A familiar weight settles against my back an' Buffy wraps her arms around my waist.

"Getting a little protective are we?" I just grunt. "Good dog." Yeah.

* * *

"He's here My Lady."

I knew he'd be prompt but I didn't really think Giles would be here so soon after sending the Slayers away. He must have been waiting nearby. That sounds like him. He's setting up his command center close to the action but not close enough to get sucked in to the madness. I nod my head and flick my wrist to send Gus away. I've never had a personal servant before but a girl could get to like this treatment.

"Hey B." I open my eyes and glance over at Faith, leaning against the doorframe. Her arms are crossed over her chest in mild defiance. I know what she's pissy about. "I'm not doin' it." I sigh and sit up a little in my chair.

"But Lover, you look so good…" Good enough to eat. I can feel the ridges of my demon face rise up on my forehead as I take her in from head to toe. I doubt she has a problem with the leather pants. Or even the chainmail bra. No I think her beef is with the fact that she's wearing a dog collar. And a leash. Hey it's not like it's any collar and leash. They're diamond studded. I doubt Faith has ever seen a diamond up close let alone ones the size of dimes like the ones adorning her new accessories. I'm almost tempted to wear it myself.

I crook a finger at her, beckoning her closer. When Faith is in reach I pull the leash toward me, letting the cool metal links and sharp gems slide through my fingers. I give it a hard tug to pull her down to me and I'm beyond happy pants when Faith straddles my lap. "Yah, you think so?" I think a lot of things, and right now one of them has to do with anything but her.

"Oh yeah." I give the leash another tug to admire the shine of light off it. And to get Faith's face closer to mine for a deep kiss. "I like having you on a short leash." The second it's out of my mouth I know I'm going to get attitude. But. Why lie?

"Dunno if I like bein' at your mercy, B." Mercy? Oh that's a laugh. She's at my mercy? Doesn't she know? If she leaves me I'm done for. I'm the one at her mercy. But I think I'll keep that little bit of info to myself. I'd hate for Faith to think she has the upper hand with me.

"Tsk tsk, you're not a stray anymore Faith. You belong to someone." She belongs to me. I kiss her again, purposely nicking her lip so I can steal a drop of her fire hot blood. I like that she reacts to the spill of blood with a low growl and a sexy hip grind against me. I whine in the back of my throat when Gus interrupts us. I really hope that it doesn't happen again. I might have to rip his arms out of the sockets and beat him with them.

"My apologies, The Watcher is…"

"A fuckin' pain in the ass." My thoughts exactly. Faith gets off my lap and holds out her hands to me. It's something that I know for a fact she'd never do for anyone else. She's not the type to be overly solicitous of her lovers. Not that I'm complaining about the attention. I like it just fine, thanks. Faith has a way of making me feel special with her attention, rather than suffocated like I did with Riley. "C'mon baby we got business ta deal with."

I let her pull me up to her body and writhe just a bit against her. What? She's warm. And sexy. And she smells good…

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Faith gives Xander a glare when he pads in my new parlor barefoot. "I can't turn around for five seconds without you two sucking some serious face." He's acting annoyed but I can tell by the smirk on his face that he's just playing. Faith swipes out at him but he easily ducks it and tucks his hands in to the pockets of his pants. "Giles brought a few reinforcements."

Faith doesn't look surprised or even bothered but I am. I don't' know why. It would be standard protocol for him to have at least one Slayer with him. "Who did he bring?" Xander glances away for a second and shrugs.

"Satsu and Kennedy." This time Faith does react and I think I know why. I give her leash another little tug to get her attention and gesture to Xander. She doesn't have to stay, she could just hang out with him and let me deal with Giles on my own. Not that I think she'll freak out and chew Satsu's face off but it's possible she'll bite her if she gets too mouthy. And well…Kennedy is all mouth. But I don't mind if Faith wants to bite her. I never did like the little bitch.

Faith's dark eyes lock with mine but the offer to let her skip dies on my lips. I know if I offer her that she'll be upset. She'll think it's because I want to be with Satsu in some way. "I need you there Lover. All of you." Not just her jealous rage. Though I might just poke a stick at that sore spot later. Just to see what kind of reaction I get. "Gonna behave for me?"

"What do I get outta it?" Oh she's playing now. I like that a lot.

"I guess that depends on what you want…" My brows come up slightly in a suggestion she can't miss. She can have me in so many ways. She can break me in all of them. And I'll still run back begging for more.

Faith's grunt is too much for me to not react to. I smile with a flash of fang and snap my fingers for Gus. When he lifts his head up Faith gives him a jerk of her chin. "Nevermind him. I'll go get 'em." He looks to me once for confirmation but I dismiss him with another flick of my fingers. Wow. That is so never going to get old. "C'mon Xander."

As they walk out of the room together I have to wonder about Xander. Is he going to stand his ground with us when he's actually confronted with Giles? Or will he break and fall to what he knows? Faith trusts him, and while I trust her, more than I probably should, I'm not sure if I can extend that trust to him. Not entirely. It's not as if he hasn't proven himself either. I just…I worry.

And that's something I thought I'd never do again. It's not the soul. It's fear I think. I'm afraid of him turning his back on us now that we've let him close. I'm afraid he's going to make Faith regret letting him live. And most importantly I'm afraid of him getting to close to Denna. Not that I think he'd try to steal her away from me but I'm afraid of his idealism and the fact that he really can't stand vampires feeding on humans. Before I can think too deeply on that I hear the steady heavy steps of a man too tired to continue much longer.

It's the slight drag from a sore hip that gives him away. He's old. And I'll always be young. No matter what he meant to me before, the man in front of me now will never understand. And when he looks at me, really looks at me, I know he knows it too. "Buffy…my God…"

He really didn't expect me. I thought maybe he'd put two and two together and figure it all out by now but I guess maybe it was more than he could handle thinking about. His jaw drops and for a second and a half I think he's going to teeter over but he regains his composure quickly and glares down at me.

"Hi Giles." Okay I've had better opener lines than that but I just wasn't prepared for the amount of hate on his face. Faith pushes past him and settles on the arm of my chair. A sharp chitter warns me before a soft warm weight settles on my shoulder. It's Xander in his little furry form. Hrm. I let my attention drift back to my former Watcher and offer up a half smile. "You don't look so good. Maybe you should sit down." It's not really a suggestion and the way that Gus purposely puts his hand on Giles' shoulder lets the old man know that.

"I should have known. I should have realized…" Yes. He really should have. I shake my head slightly when Faith tenses up next to me. "I should never have sent you to finish this. You selfish, stupid, child!" He's not talking to me. He's talking to Faith. But hello, sitting right here!

"You have a problem with the situation Giles, you bring it up to me. Faith didn't turn me in to a vampire remember?" I let myself get turned. I led an entire squad of Slayer's to their death and I let them decide if they wanted to wake up at the end of the night. No one forced them to follow me in to this life. "You should be thanking Faith. She's the one that took care of your little Slayervamp problem."

"There wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for her!" Wrong. So wrong. Faith is a lot of things and she's guilty of twice over what she'll admit to, but this wasn't her deal. I think this is a case of Giles lashing out at anyone else but me. "Her fault!" We all watch, stunned as he lunges over the coffee table between us to grab for Faith. Giles has his hands around her neck before I can snap myself in to action but I guess I shouldn't have worried. My Watcher lets out a scream and a string of what I'm pretty sure are curses as he swings his hands violently back and forth trying to get Xanderferret off of him.

Xander drops to the floor with a sick thud and Faith is quick to scoop him up and cradle him against her chest. Lucky weasel. The commotion is enough to bring me to myself and I push myself in to Giles' personal space. Inky red blood drips from his hand and I slide my tongue along my lower lip. I'm not really hungry but a good fight always makes me a little needy for something.

Giles could be my snack. He backs up a step and I close on him. Matching his movements. Stalking him. "B." Just one little letter. That's all it takes. I laugh deep in my chest and back off. "The man came ta talk, lets hear him out." Before we frighten him to death. I get it. I'm not happy about it but I get it. Faith is reigning me in. Fine. I'll behave. This time.

"She has a point. So. What do you want?" He holds his hand tightly, trying to stem the flow of blood. I can't help but stare a little. Maybe I want to wrong foot him. Maybe I know how much it kills him to see me so excited about the sight of a little blood. I want him to know I'm not his Buffy anymore. There's a long time where he's trying to get a lid on his emotions while pretending to wrap his hand in his hanky. I'm giving him the time to adjust because he's only human. He's had years to deal with me dying but he's never really had to deal with me being the undead.

"I came here in the hopes of getting information. Instead I find…you."

"What'd you expect Giles? For me to just lie down and die again?" Not this time.

His face pales and I nod. "No of course not but…Buffy…you're a vampire. You are what you have been given a sacred birthright to destroy." His eyes flick to Faith and any pain that he might be feeling over me vanishes in hate. Xander's fur goes out in a poof and he chitters and hisses furiously at Giles. It's kind of cute actually. If Giles looks close enough he'll see that the weasel is giving him a little ferret finger. Who knew that Faith would inspire such courage and loyalty in people and small animals? "I would have expected this from her."

Her. Boy that's insulting. "Enough Giles. What. Do. You. Want." Maybe if I say it slower he'll get to the point quicker.

"I did not come here for you! I came to speak with The Lady."

"Well you're speaking to her. So what the hell do you want?"

"I want to know who sired you damnit!" Huh. You know. In all of this back and forth about souls and lovers and friends and servants I never really questioned who would sire me. I mean I remember the fight, I remember the moments of pain and fear sliding away…I just don't remember who took those horribly human feelings from me. I'd buy them a cookie if I could.

"Why?" I suppose I know why but I kind of need to hear it from him. "What difference does it make? I'm still a vampire and the people that arranged it are dead."

His back stiffens at that and Faith sighs. I don't think I was supposed to say that part so happily. "You think just any vampire could take a Slayer and turn her? Do you think it's that easy to sway the Chosen?" Oh. Poor sad little Giles. Something in the way my face is set makes him take a step back and sink heavily in to the plush chair across from us. "I see."

It was hard to take from Faith. It's nearly impossible to handle from Giles. The disappointment makes him look older and more shriveled than when he walked in here. "The sire isn't an issue Giles. You and I both know that. So why are you really here?"

Everyone in this room knows that it's too late to change things now. Too late for me to be who I was. Too late for anyone to care that I was dead long before the blood drained out of my body. The fire in my heart was put out a long time ago and I've just been going through the motions. Until. I turn my head to look at Faith and feel something tug in my chest. Until she saved me, I was nothing.

My hand curls around her thigh, more to comfort myself than to comfort her I guess. "I suppose I'm here to do what it seems no one else could." So it's going to be like that. I tear my eyes away from Faith and stare at Giles for a long second. A commotion starts up at the end of the hall and I know that in a minute or two his backup will come barreling through that door to break up my little tea party.

"I'm sorry to hear that Giles." He nods once and stands, his back to me in a physical gesture of a fuck you too. I don't like admitting that it actually hurts me. "I won't stand here and take it you know." His head bows slightly and I swear I hear a sniff.

"No. That was never you." No. It never was. And if I'm anything, I am Buffy. Cold and dead but still Buffy. I watch him leave with a heavy heart. He's going to fight until he's dead, and it's very likely I'll be the one to kill him.

"It doesn't have to be this way Faith." Xander cheeps and scuttles from Faith to me so he can cling lightly to my ear as he perches on my shoulder.

"Yeah B. It really does. For him…it's gotta be just like this." Or he'll never rest again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

I can feel the sun slinking down behind the horizon even though I'm lying in bed in a room with no windows. I can feel it and I can smell it. I roll over and slide my hands up over Faith's too warm body. She grumbles a little in her sleep and cracks an eye at me. I can see the wolf in her peeking through her humanity and it takes my breath away.

Chocolate brown eyes widen when my hands go for the quick teasing grope. "Morning Wolfie."

God. A vampire could fall in love with a smile like that. Hell. A vampire did. And it wasn't me. Faith held Angel in her sway more than she ever realized. Maybe more influence than I had with him. It had to be what he could see beneath the surface of her bravado. I was too young to see it myself. Or maybe too human to understand what it could mean. That's not an issue now and I revel in the heat that comes from her wildness. Once I thought that the be all and end all of my love would wither and die when Angel did. I didn't know any better then.

A warm body slides up behind me, pressing my front to Faith's and leaving me in snuggled up in a warm cocoon of pliant flesh and strumming, singing blood. Faith's hand comes up to brush a lock of my hair from my face. "What'cha thinkin' on B? Our big fight?" No. Not in the least. I'm not even really worried about it. What will be will be but we all know what will be. I won't allow anyone to take what I've already claimed. That includes this place, the people in it, the women in my bed, and anything else I see that I want.

"Mostly thinking about you and Angel." Faith's face goes cold and Denna's thin arms curl tighter around me, locking us all together. Smart girl. Her dark eyes wary as she assess how serious I am about that comment.

"What about us?" Ooooh I think I might be about to dance on a nerve.

"Mmm defensive much? What? Are you afraid I'll find out you fucked him?" Her eyes go hard at that and I wait for it. She could deny it and I might believe her. Or she could just be honest and admit that she had a hold on him with her body if not her soul.

"That never fuckin' happened and you know it." Yeah yeah it never happened. I think the lady doth protest too much. And just as I'm about to push the subject Denna sidles closer, keeping me from making a very big mistake right now.

"Love doesn't have to be sex Buffy." The soft sound of it shocks me out of my thoughts and I turn my head to look over my shoulder at Denna. I raise a pale brow in question and she shrugs looking from me to Faith and back again. "You know better, even if you want to forget that you do." In the time that we've been sharing our bodies and time with her she's never once spoken to me like that. I think…I've just been scolded. By a HUMAN. Faith's snicker quells the rage I feel and I chuckle along with her.

"Maybe not, but this is Faith and Angel. Two peas in a pod almost."

Faith takes a hissing breath and nods once.

"Yeah B, two fuckin' peas in a goddamn pod." She huffs in irritation and tries to pull away but I've got her now and she's not going anywhere. "What the fuck is this all about anyway?"

Good question. What is this all about? Why am I trying so hard to fuck with her head? Oh. Right. Vampire. I like causing little twinges of pain and discord. It's in my nature after all. "This is about love. You loved him…and he…well…he loved you. He loved you so much he turned his back on me for you." There it is. That niggling little irritation that has plagued me all my breathing life.

The stillness of the room is suffocating while we wait for her answer to my aggressive statements. "Lemme tell ya a story B." This is new. And not what I was expecting. But hey why the hell not? We only have one thing to do tonight and fighting off a full force Slayer attack shouldn't take forever. Faith takes a deep breath and rolls on to her belly so she can focus on something other than me and Denna. It makes me wonder what secrets she's about to reveal. "Bet ya didn't know that I went to Catholic school." I didn't. I'm not surprised but I didn't know. "Man…that place was as vicious as Roman rule."

Tension sings through her body, making her shoulders tight with the effort to get this off her chest. "Got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black." She snorts in a mild amusement and I can just see her as a kid with an unrepentant look on her face as she took her licks.

Without my permission my hand traces the line of her dark brow, encouraging her to continue without speaking. I'm afraid that if I open my mouth it'll break the spell she's under and I'll never find out what she's held on to for so long. "Wasn't a big deal. Happened every damn day anyway."

But why? Why was she punished? What could she have done that was so bad? Without needing to ask the question, Faith answers but I don't think she even realizes we're still listening. "Everyone kept talkin' about how Jesus loved everyone, even the sinners. But I just couldn't get my head around it ya know? How could he love everyone? How could someone so good and so great love the bastards that beat my Ma? Or the junkies that broke in to our shithole apartment an' took the fridge 'cause it was all we had to sell. How could anyone love that?"

Denna covers Faith's battled scarred knuckles in a gesture of comfort. One that I know I should be doing but I can't remember why I should do it. Long fingers twitch in surprise but she never turns her face to us. It's pain. I can smell it on the air. This hurts her. Talking about love…hurts. I don't understand.

"So I said fuck it. If they got love why couldn't I?" A tinkle of shattering glass is the only sound that marks my breaking heart. No one ever loved her. "But the more I fucked up the more I got told I was gonna go to hell. Why bother tryin' ta find love when it was never tryin' ta find me." The urge to tear and shred the nuns that broke her is nearly overwhelming but I keep still and remember that she's not done. "Finally I got the balls up ta ask why I wasn't gonna go to heaven if Jesus loved me so fucking much."

It's a good question and one that I would ask if I were in her shoes. "Know what they told me? Fear is the heart of love. I didn't fear God so how could I love him? An' if I didn't love him why should he love me?"

This is the first time I've ever heard dogmatic law so severe before. Okay it's not like I was ever Up With Religion if you know what I mean but I know a few things. And that's harsh. More harsh for a kid that never understood what love was supposed be like.

"So…what happened?" I feel like I have to ask because the quiet breathing is almost too much to bear.

"So nothin'. I left. Never came back." This time she does look up at us with a shrug of her shoulders and a wry smirk. "I wasn't afraid of anything. Not God, not his Son, not the cops, not the dark, not pain. Nothing." I can believe that. Faith has always seemed fearless even when we both knew it was a lie. "Stupid fuckin' kid."

Why is there a part of me that wants to tell her she wasn't stupid? That wants to soothe the ache that this whole thing brought up. Even though I wanted this, I wanted her to squirm and sting with the memories, I'm suddenly finding that the whole thing leaves the taste of bile in my mouth.

"I went on like that for a long time. Even after I became a Slayer. And then I met you." It's my turn to give a snort and a smirk. Met seems like such tame word for the cluster fuck that was our meeting and first relationship. "Still didn't get it. Still couldn't find the answer." Because I never let her find it in me. And now I can see all the things about her that I never could before. The veil of humanity that kept me from really seeing what she is has been ripped away from me like my life. "I fought so hard Buffy. So fucking hard."

There's a shine of tears in her eyes and I gasp at the shock of such naked rawness. "I fought until there was nothin' and no one left worth fighting. And still. No love." No. There was nothing for her in Sunnydale and when Angel left…he took the only warm spot I had left in me. I had nothing left to give her even if I could have brought myself to look at her with more than contempt. When she followed Angel to L.A. I knew it was because she was looking for something I wouldn't give her. And I wanted to keep her from that, I wanted her to be alone so she would know what it was like, never realizing that she had always known.

"Angel loved me B. Loved me more than anyone else ever had." I feel pain in my chest and I look down just to make sure there isn't a gaping bleeding wound there. There isn't. "And yeah. I was afraid of him."

Well. Angel was a vampire. Soul or not when he was bad he was fucking terrifying. "I was too." She shakes her head violently and takes a shaky breath.

"I wasn't afraid he'd kill me B. I was afraid…I was fucking afraid he loved me and I couldn't love him back." The part of me that remembers living life winces. I think…I understand some things now. "So I loved him the only way I could." By fucking him. My ire rises and is squashed by the comfort of Denna's chin on my shoulder and the slight trembling of Faith's hands. "I didn't fuck him. I couldn't. 'Cause that wasn't love for me, that was just power."

She loved him. She loved him so deeply that she fought her own instincts to prove it. How can I ever compete with that kind of devotion? Faith finally pulls herself from my numb grip. "Anyway. That's my story. I didn't fuck him. Don't ask again." There's a icy coldness to the last part and I watch her shrug in to her leather pants and tank top without looking at me. I start to get up to follow her out of the room but Denna stops me.

"She needs time Buffy." Time. Time to what? To learn to hate the monster I've become? Fuck that I want to settle this. I want her to only want me. To only love me. I'm the one. Me me me me me me! I flop on to my back with a huff and stare at the ceiling. "What's wrong?"

What's wrong? Was she absent this entire conversation? "She loves him. More than she'll ever love me. It was never about me it was always him." Well I'll show her. She wants an unholy terror she'll get it. Everything he did to me I'll do to her and worse until she's begging me for forgiveness. For mercy. And she'll get it when I drain her as dry and empty as my heart. A shock of curly hair slides in to my eyes and I bat it away lightly so I can see the pale grey of Denna's eyes.

"You don't really believe that." Yes I do. I snarl at her but it doesn't get me much of a reaction just a jump in her pulse. "He's not the one she gave her soul to." No. She didn't. I pause and lick my lips not sure how I should feel now. Sometimes being a vampire with a soul is worse than going through puberty.

"But you heard her. She wouldn't sleep with him. That's all Faith ever had to give." And that's not what I got. Don't get me wrong. If she hadn't been giving it up I'd be pretty fucking pissed off. But knowing that she purposely wouldn't sleep with Angel because of how she felt is a slap in the face. She didn't even really try not to have sex with me.

"Buffy…" I know that chiding tone of voice and I hate it. I start to turn my head but Denna's small, fragile hands cup my chin to keep my attention on her. "She gave you everything she had. Her violence, her passion, her body, her blood…even her soul. How much more can she give you?"

How much more could she endure for me is the question she's really asking. "But she loved him…" I can't get over that.

"She loved you first." So she went away to one place where it would all stop. And she finally found out what love was. Goddamnit. It should have been me. I should have been the one to show her the way. So who am I really mad at here? Myself or her? Or am I angry with Angel for being what I couldn't? The better person.

"I don't understand why Denna." If she loved him so much why did she do everything she's done since I died? Denna just gives me a look that says I'm being intentionally obtuse. I am and I know it. I frown deeply and worry my lower lip between my fangs. "That's not love Denna. That's obsession. She couldn't let me die so she sold herself out."

"It's not love if it's not obsessed." And she gets up and leaves me alone in my cold bed. Is she right? Is love obsessive and cruel? Is it about fear and hate and jealousy? Or is that all I can understand now that I'm dead?

"Are you? Obsessed?" With me that is. A warm smile touches her lips and fades quicker than thought. For a second she crawls across the bed to me and lays a soft kiss on my lips. An electric tingle warms my gut with that one small act.

"I'm still here Buffy. I'm still yours." That doesn't answer my question and I open my mouth to push but I know it's not really necessary. She loves me. It's not the wild obsessive love that Faith has for me. But it's as strong as the ocean current, tugging my dirty scrap of a soul firmly in to place. I know what love is. It only took me dying to really fully understand it. And it took a human to point it out to me. Oh that's just pathetic.

But I don't have time to think too hard on it as her hands find all the places on my body that were left cold when the bed emptied. I pull back from the ever deepening kiss needing to hear it just one more time. Because the truth is fear is at the heart of love. And I'm afraid. "But…"

"Shhh. Endless Buffy. Endless love." Okay. If she says it, I believe it. I can feel the weight of truth in her words and I sigh giving in to the persistent clever hands and kisses. Endless as I'm timeless. And they're all mine. 

* * *

They're out there. I can feel them out in the shadow's edgin' closer to the walls of the club. If I listen real hard I bet I can hear the faint scrape of fingers trailin' along the brick an' mortar. The fingers probably belong ta Kennedy. She always was a lil twitchy and impatient. I take another long drag off my clove and smirk. "Ten bucks says someone breaks rank before Sushi gives the call." Xander chitters at me, burrowin' out from under my hair. Wha? I kinda like him like this. Besides we don't want anyone to know he's with us. We might need his help later and I'd rather everyone just assume he's taken off for parts unknown.

A ten dollar bill slaps down in the table before me but I don't flinch. "How'd you know?"

I shrug and ash out the cigarette before taking the ten and sticking it in my bra. "Because I know ya, Ken. No bitch ass kid is gonna tell you to stay put when you know damn well I'm just sittin' my ass in here waitin' on you." Because lets face it. The Scoobs are gonna give us every fucking chance they can to redeem ourselves. But I've been down this road before with them. It always comes at a price I can never pay.

She gives a slight nod at that and takes the bottle of beer out of my hands for a long pull. "So. What's with the strip joint? You guys just walk in here and take out the owners or what?" Something like that but I'd like ta think we put a little finesse on it all. What with the workin' here to start with. I thought that was a pretty good plan.

"Kinda sorta. See I got a real problem with murderers." Like myself.

Kennedy snorts at me and shakes her head in mild disbelief. "Oh that's fucking rich coming from you." I guess this is one of those lesser of the two evils things. "I can't believe you let this happen." I let it happen. Well…I guess I did let it happen.

"I let it happen?" Wow. I take a deep breath and let it out nice an' slow. Kennedy notices my teeth and stares hard at them while I talk.

"How is it that you can work with her, slay with her, hell practically fuckin' live with her, and not know she was a dead woman walkin'?" Didn't anyone care?

The almost painful grip Xander has on my ear releases a lil. I know he feels a little guilty for not noticing either. But he should have. Maybe he should have noticed before anyone else because he's always loved her. Maybe that's why he feels so guilty about it now. Kennedy feels pretty damn guilty herself, an' when she hunches her shoulders and looks down at the sticky table I sigh.

"You don't understand Faith. Buffy has always…" She stops and shakes her head. "Why am I trying to tell you all this? You knew her. Knew what she was like." Past tense now. She's actively tryin' ta distance herself emotionally from Buffy the person so she can try ta kill Buffy the vampire. Ain't gonna happen. The kid doesn't have the power or the heart for it.

"Yeah. I know she's a real pain in the ass ta get close to but you're fuckin' her bestie. You should have been better."

I'm kinda diggin' the way just a few disappointed sounds, and accusatory statements almost bring her to tears. Almost.

"You're right." I think about it before I grab another clove out of the pack. If she wanted ta fight we'd be fighting already. She takes another sip of my beer as I light up. "We should have tried harder to be there for her. Which is why I'm here now." My brow comes up as I let out a slow exhale. "With Xander gone and Giles off his loop I don't feel right about this."

With Xander gone. The implication hangs in the air between us but I don't even show a flicker of emotion at that. Kennedy nods her head like she just confirmed something to herself. "So you don't feel right. So what? Why the fuck are you in my club?"

She doesn't get all pissy face. That's good. I don't really feel like dealing with a bunch more drama than I already have. "I'm out Faith. Me, my team and Willow. We're out of here."

Xanderferret cheeps in my ear and sets on his hind legs so he can see her better around my hair. Yeah. He heard right. Ken an' Red are heading out. But why? I mean I know she thinks it feels off but loyalty is the number one rule in the Scooby Gang. "Why?"

Kennedy shrugs and lets out a deep breath, stress wrinkling her brow. "I'm not sure. This just isn't right. There's no hellmouth here. And while I think you and Buffy playing the dark line is really fucking scary but...I noticed there aren't any wild vamps around. No loose demons. Nothing. Not even the other turned Slayers." Yeah because I clean up my messes.

I nod once at it. Okay. So she knows we're keepin' the law around here. Big fuckin' deal. Giles would know it too if he looked at the big picture and not just the part that's Buffy. "An' Red is all fuckin' cool with this plan of yours?"

Silence. Then a slow shrug. "Willow is broken hearted but she's realistic. We let Spike run around saving the day why not Buffy? Why not you?" Because I'm the devil in leather pants apparently. Kennedy gathers herself and stands. "Look. There are two teams now that mine and Xander's have backed out. Giles will take one and give the other to Satsu."

Well there goes any luck we had. Satsu isn't about to walk out of here without a fight. Buffy was her fucking goddess, man. I just nod at it because there isn't much else to do. "We'll be waitin'."

Kennedy waits me out for a long second before she drops a hand on my free shoulder and gives it a squeeze. "If there were any other way I know you would have taken it. But this was it or nothing. I get that."

It means a lot coming from another Slayer. My gaze softens as I look up at her from my seat. "You know me Ken. I'll take the last gamble on a long shot so long as there's a chance for me in the end."

She nods and stalks out of the smoky strip club. We might have caught ourselves a break with this but there's still the fanatics. Giles and Satsu. Xander makes a soft sound as he snuggles up further in to my neck. "Yeah I know it. We'll still need the wolves no matter what." I had hoped to keep their involvement down but I don't think it's going to work out that way.

My fingers drum on the table for a second before I slide my chair out and head for the sticky old phone by the bathrooms. Buffy should know about this as soon as possible even if I'm not overly thrilled to be talking to her right now. But first things first ya know? First save our asses then fight about Angel. If there's anything left to fight about now. I'm not sure she understands what he meant to me. Or how those feelings go hand in hand with how I feel about her.

Fuck. I'm not even sure I understand how this all goes. I just know that he was the first person to love me. I'll never forget that, and maybe Buffy will never forgive it either. It's something we'll just have to deal with one day at a time. If we survive the dawn.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"You sure about this Faith?"

I give Xander a nod and a pat on the back as we walk down the hall together. Our feet are quiet as we walk and there's an energy between us that almost makes the surrounding air wave. Shapershifter energy. I let my eyes drift close as we pad along. I'm pretty sure that Xander wouldn't let me run in to a wall or anything. I hope anyway.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure about this." He gives me a look and I grin at him. "Don't worry so much boyo. Ama is a good friend, and the wolves are just as invested in this as we are. What do you think is gonna happen to the rest of this city when Giles is done playin' games?" He pales a little at that.

Yeah. The rest of the town is fucked if we don't take this stand right here and right now. It's not just the pack of werewolves that have made this place their home either, it's the people that live here. The innocents. Okay he knows and I know that I was never a huge fan of the innocent. Maybe its jealousy ya know? I envied them their innocence. But I can't ignore them anymore. I can't pretend that I'm not responsible for the innocent people that live here.

I brought a demon in to this city. A demon I'm not so sure I can take down if things go wrong. An' here I am, sittin' at the right hand of said demon, about to wage war on the only thing that made any sense to me. I must be outta my fuckin' mind. No wonder Xander is askin' if I'm sure about this.

"I get the extreme imminence of this threat Faith but while they're fighting Slayers are they going to be careful with them? Because even if this is the wrong fight to be in, they're still the good guys." Yeah.

At the end of the fuckin' day the Slayers are still the heroes and me an' B an' all of ours are the villains. It's not all black and white anymore, there are shades of gray here but we're too dark ta be on the other side even if we aren't as dark as Giles seems to think we are. I raise my brows as I glance at Xander and sigh. "You're gonna suggest somethin' that is gonna get me in trouble aren't you?"

Xander gives me a big happy grin an' I shake my head before pushin' in the door to Buffy's little throne room. She calls it her parlor. It has one big chair and a few little stools. That's a throne room if ya ask me. B's head turns towards us before she finishes talking to Gus.

"...everyone fights Gus. This is their home too and if they want to keep it they'll defend it." I watch the demon dip his head in a nod as she continues on. "Seal the dungeons, we wouldn't want our little Slayer friends to get the wrong idea of what goes on in there."

Yeah. Heh. Pleasure but half of newbies wouldn't understand that if they saw what those rooms have in 'em. The other half would probably freak out. Well. Maybe not. All Slayers have needs. I drop in to Buffy's lap and give her nose a little nip.

"Xander has an idea." The second it's out of my mouth he makes a squeak of protest. I hope he didn't think I was gonna be the one to take the hit on this. It's his idea, whatever it is. He can deal with the consequences.

"Oh yeah?"

Her eyes are all for me even if she's asking him to spit it out already. I like that.

"I was thinking maybe I should go to the club to make sure everything goes smoothly there. No unnecessary bloodshed you know. Slayers get cranky when you try to kill them." She lifts her gaze from me to watch Xander rock back on his heels a few times.

"Okay."

I blink, cast Xander a glance then shrug. Hey if she's up for it who am I to argue?

"Just...okay?"

"Sure. You're a big boy and if the wolves get out of control it'll make this little stand pretty damn pointless. We are the moderately good guys here." Sure. If she says so. "Take Denna with you." Now that does make me grunt a little. I don't think Denna should leave but she's B's girl.

"You think she'll be safe with me?"

"If she's not..." The silence is significant enough for Xander to nod and turn on a heel. I dunno if she'd kill him if anything happened to Denna but she'd hurt him bad. Real bad. I hope he takes that threat to heart. "So. You okay with all of this?" Me?

"It's gotta be this way B. Am I happy about it? Nah. But I made my choice, and this is the side I fall on."

"Because it's the bad guy side?"

Is it? Are we really the bad guys here? Sure we dress in black, wear the leather, share our bed, take blood, money and power if we can find. But we never hurt someone that can't take care of themselves. Never let the demons take over the night and our streets. We keep it all balanced and checked. So are we the bad guys?

"No. 'Cause you're on this side. Vampire or not you'll never really be a bad guy B."

"That's only because you chained me to a soul." The hint of anger in her voice makes me shiver a little. I like it when she gets all pissy with me.

"Even if I hadn't. You fought that demon in you every second you fed on me that first time. You just weren't strong enough then to resist the hunger. But you are now. And you would, 'cause deep down in your guts you'll always be a Slayer. You'll always be Buffy."

Her head cants to the side as she considers all that. "I tortured you for keeping me in that cage."

Yeah. So? I had her locked in a cage in the first place. I'd say turnabout is fair play or whatever. "And?"

"Am I still who you think I am?"

"Wha? Because ya made me want ya so bad my teeth fuckin' hurt? Because ya made me see you how you are an' not how I wanted ta see you? No B. You didn't torture me, that was just your own special brand of the truth." Her green eyes close and she takes a deep breath she doesn't even need.

"I love you."

I know it. But the fact that I know it doesn't stop me from grinnin' my ass off. Her lips brush over mine in a slow cool kiss. I'd take it further but we'd never have time to finish anything fun. Not with Satsu so close to us already. I start to turn my head in the direction of booted steps coming at us at a fast clip but Buffy holds my face in her hands, keeping my attention on her as we share breath. The door thunders open and I pull back reluctantly. Buffy follows me back before letting me go and giving the Slayers over my shoulder, a look of supreme annoyance.

"Doesn't anyone know how to knock anymore?" I flick my eyes to the startled Slayers then back to Buffy at her outraged query. "Well?"

"I don't think they expected ta find us suckin' face B. They're a little shocked. Give 'em a minute."

She snorts daintily and shoves me outta her lap. If it weren't for my reflexes that could have been an ugly fall. I manage to land in a low crouch near Buffy's feet. Somehow I think that was intentional on her part.

"Please. If anyone is surprised by us kissing they must be new." Yeah. I gotta agree with that one. I scan the faces and note the pairs of eyes that won't quite lift to mine. More than a few of them don't know what they're doing here. That's good. Advantage us. Bodies shift and sidle and a space opens up at the front. Satsu pours out of the space to stand in front of Buffy with a crossbow. A perfectly aimed crossbow.

"I'm sorry Buffy." The kid doesn't even blink. She just pulls the trigger, even as the first tear rolls down her cheek. You'd think at this range she'd have B pegged but...Buffy ain't no ordinary vamp. She doesn't catch the bolt. She just avoids it with a smooth twist of her body.

"For trying to kill me? Or for falling in love with me in the first place? Or because I never loved you back?"

That's harsh and I almost feel for the kid. Almost. But the truth of the matter is that she's in need of a smackdown. Bodies shift uncertainly, fanning out to circle the three of us. Looks like it's gonna be an old fashioned school yard beat down. A younger Slayer starts to step outta the circle but I push her back in to place with a hand on her chest. We lock eyes for a second, fighting for dominance but she drops her gaze, lettin' her shoulders slump. See? It didn't hafta get ugly. Not yet anyway.

"You're a monster."

"Yes." I snicker and bite my lip at that. "So what's your point?" Yeah she's a vampire so fuckin' what?

"My point, Buffy, is that you're not one of us. And if you're not one of us then you're one of them." Oh it's breakin' her heart to say all this. And everyone of us in the room can feel it. I'm not talkin' about a sympathetic thing. Like tellin' someone you understand when ya don't. We fuckin' _feel_ her falling apart on the inside.

Buffy's head goes to the side as she watches Satsu force her face in to blankness. It never makes it to those haunted eyes and for a split second I think she might waver. But she doesn't. She pulls the trigger again, lettin' another bolt fly loose with blinding speed. You'd think it'd be wild but her aim is true and the arrow imbeds itself in the bookcase behind me. I stare at it for a good long second before I let my muscles unkink slowly, rising from my loose crouch to face her eye to eye.

"That one was free kiddo. The next one will cost ya."

"The next one won't miss." She's not lyin'. She's gonna kill me if she can. I let my lips curl in a grin, hands loose at my sides. Satsu doesn't even notice the build up of power under the surface. She's too hurt, too broken, too distracted to see what's in front of her fuckin' face. And then it hits me. We're one short of a party here.

"If ya wanted us dead, we'd be bleedin' already. You're just stallin' until you get the signal."

Pained eyes go cold on us as the truth settles over us. Buffy doesn't have to turn to let me know her attention is on me. I can feel the way the cool air of the grave caresses my skin that she's thinking things just for me. "I'm already on it B. You stay and catch up with your pals."

I back up slowly not really wanting to leave Buffy alone in a room full of Slayers but I think she's got it covered for now. Once I'm out of the room I can tell other things are happening around us but nothing so big and so bad that I need to deal with it. No...it all sounds kinda half hearted ya know? I let the loudest fight lead my steps an' by the time I can tell it's Giles I'm flat out running.

He's using magic and it's making my skin prickle as lower my shoulder and use it to barrel in to the door. The wood gives under me and crashes open as I practically fall right on top of ole G. I skid to a stop just as he takes a quick hop backward, hand up and open like he's ready to toss that big shiny ball of power at me. "Easy old man. I'm not really here for a fight."

Giles gives me a look a pure hate and raises his arm in a pitch that would make Fabio Castro proud. I'm barely quick enough to duck an' roll out of the way. Motherfucker. Before I can get my bearings another hot ball of energy streaks by me, this time leaving my skin a rush of stinging prickles. Too close. Way too close. I break to the left and duck down behind a marble statue. So much pebbly dust rains down on me as it takes the hit meant for me. "YOU LET HER DIE!"

I'm guessing this is gonna be one of those moments where talkin' is not worth the breath. I peek around the statue tryin' to keep Giles in sight. He ducks down, forcing me to put more of my body in the open. I'm not that stupid. I drop to my belly and scuttle across the room to better cover. Another streak, golden this time and the plush chair in the corner goes up in flames. I sigh and wish I had thought to bring a cigarette. "Yeah but I brought her back. Doesn't that earn me any points?" I poke my head out only to have ta pull it back as the corner of the wall I'm behind gets singed. Shit.

"This isn't a joke! Buffy is dead and it's all your fault Faith. You've always wanted this and now you've gotten it. You're the elder Slayer now but I'll be damned if I let you have this organization. I'll kill you before I let you defile it like you did Buffy."

Last I saw B, was the one doin' all the defilin' and it was fuckin' hot too. I spare a second to let the lust ride through me before I push it away for somethin' a lil more practical. Like rage. I let that anger spill from him and I suck it all up like water. I take it and I make it mine because the truth is I have a damn good reason ta be pissed the fuck off. Everyone is so happy ta blame me, blame vamps, blame each other but not one of them is ready ta blame themselves. I push off from the wall and face Giles squarely.

"Yeah G. She's dead. And you're almost right. I did want her. Always. But I never would have let her kill herself. I would have brought her back from that edge kickin' an' fuckin' screaming but I wouldn't have let her walk out the door that night."

Electricity hits me square in the gut and I double over but it doesn't bring me down. I grunt but force myself back to standing. "What's the matter Giles? Too much truth for ya?" He hits me with magic again but it's less forceful this time and it gives me my advantage. "You knew when she made up her mind to take this mission. You fuckin' knew it and you let her go. So who really killed your baby girl huh?"

His hand comes up, cracklin' and sizzling with power but he never lets it go. He grips his fist tighter, making it buzz louder and harsher than before. "I didn't know!" Bullshit. Bullfuckin'shit. He knew and the way he's standin' there lookin' at me lets me know that he can't hide from the truth anymore. "I didn't know..." Softer now. Still the same stupid song though. I take a step forward as his hand comes down a bit.

"You knew. You fucking knew it Giles. She was dying inside and you didn't even try."

"We tried! We all tried..."

His burst of anger just comes out tired and sad and I shout him down with no regret.

"YA DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH!" It's loud enough to come out half roaring howl and it hurts. It hurts down to my fuckin' bones. It hurts because I know deep down, I blame him for Buffy bitin' the big one. I blame him because he kept us apart even when he knew she needed me. Finally some of my anger leaks back at him and he raises his head defiantly.

"You weren't there. You have no right. NO RIGHT."

Yeah I wasn't there but that wasn't my bad. I forgot to ask questions, forgot to listen to the silence and catch the broken words that would have told me shit was wrong. "You could have called. Fuck. Giles ya had me runnin' all over the fucking place and you could have said she needed me. I would have been there!"

I'm so ready for the burst of magic that I never realize his fist is too close and too fast to stop. It rocks my head back on my neck but I don't fall. I stagger a bit and consider takin' a swing right back at him but he's ready for me. It's too soon. Giles' breath is hot with alcohol and hate when he body checks me in to the wall and pins me there. "I couldn't! You had a destiny...she had to find her way...she had to..."

Well fuck me. I know what to do if someone's tryin' ta punch my face in, hell I even know what to do when they're not sure they wanna punch my face in. But this. He's just cryin' on me and I don't know what to do or how to make it right. So I push him back until he topples over on to the cold ground and I crouch over him with a snarl. So close. I could bite him, rip him up and feed on his blood right now.

"She didn't have to be alone. You chose that for her."  
The council chose that for us a long time ago. I guess I always thought he was better than that. Better than them. Always sucks to find out how wrong you are. I watch Giles curl up on his side, rocking himself slightly. Pathetic.

"She's gone and it's my fault Faith. She's gone."

Ya damn right it's your fault. But what am I gonna do? Yell it at him again? I think he gets it. He's gonna grieve for a long time because he can't let it go. But I'm not his therapist an' I'm sure as fuck not his priest, he can cry on his own dime. I reach down and haul him up to his feet. His knees almost go out on him but I yank him up harder to keep him standing. Giles tries to put up a feeble fight but I drag him from the front of his shirt down the hall.

"Where are we going? Faith...what are you...let go of me."

I growl back at him and it gets him to shut his mouth. He swallows hard and I push him through the doorway to Buffy's throne room. As I expected she's fine. Hell she's better than fine. She's practically dry humping Satsu on the floor. I give a knocked out Slayer a nudge with my booted toe and she grunts. Okay so no one's dead. That's a good thing.

"Hey B. What'cha doing?"

She looks up at me, the tip of her tongue still sliding down Satsu's neck as the girl whimpers and tries not to cry.

"Getting hungry Faith." Uh huh. She grinds down on Satsu again but when I hold my hand out for her, Buffy gets up and curls up against my side. "I was good. I didn't even break the skin."

"That's my girl." I give her a wink and look down at Satsu before jerk my head at Giles. "Big Poppa here has some guilt B. I'm thinkin' you should do that thing you do with your mouth."

She opens said mouth and I shake my head quickly. "Not that thing. I meant the talkin' thing."

But I know even as I watch Giles try to help Satsu up that nothing Buffy says will ever get through to them. Not now. They'll never see her past the vampire wearin' her face. B turns to watch the tender way he helps his Slayer up. I watch the anger and sadness fight their way across her face as she realizes he's not her Watcher anymore. She might be a Slayer but she's no one's tool.

"No. No more talking Faith." I nod slowly at that not sure what she means. "Get out of our house. Don't come back or I'll kill you both. Painfully." Back stiff with anger she backs from the room never letting her eyes waver from the sight of the two of them. I know what's bugging her but I can't talk about it right now. I can just follow her out and hope that no one tries ta take an arrow to our backs.

"You're not going to kill us now?" So fuckin' pitiful. I look over at Satsu and snort.

"How fuckin' thick are you? Look around Peach Fuzz. No one died here today, no one has ta die here today." Buffy's hand is cool on my wrist as she tugs me around and away from them.

"Forget it Faith. Lost cause. For now we're on this side of the line and they're on theirs. Leave them to it."

She'll let them paint her the devil right now. Hell. She'll even let them stumble and limp out of here, all of them alive, but she'll still play her part. She didn't want to do it. Doesn't want them to think of her as dead and gone but they won't heal if they think she has a chance of being their girl again. They'll just keep at her, tryin' ta save her or kill her. No one won here today. Sure no one died. I think. But none of us won anything. We still don't trust each other, still hate the fact that her heart doesn't beat like it used to. But it won't change anything.

Buffy is gonna be Buffy and the Slayers are gonna have a new face to unite under. And she's gonna be strong and good. Maybe better than we were. I move through the darkened hall with Buffy's hand in mine. We pass our people with nods and gentle pats on the shoulder or arm just lettin' feel us. Know we're okay. Relief passes through them like a wave as we walk along. I slip my arm around her small shoulders and she leans in to me as we walk.

"They're dead to me Faith."

Yeah. She's pretty dead to them too. "I know."

"She'll take care of him, and he'll take care of her but they mean nothing. Not to me. Not to us and what we build here. I am Buffy, but I'll never be that Slayer again."

Nope sure won't. But then neither will I. I nod silently and let her lead me to our room. She shuts the door behind us, secure in the knowledge that no one is going to try to take us out tonight. Not right now. "B?"

"Shut up and hold me Faith."

Okay.

* * *

"Shut up and hold me, Faith."

Her arms come up and around me but it's more than that. Her scent, her body heat, all of it surrounds me, and tucks me in close to that oh so important thump. I snuggle in a little further even as a part of me wants to push her away and cut her down so she can feel my anger. My pain. I want her to feel this betrayal slicing my insides like razors. How could they do this to me? Come here to kill me, to take away the only things that matters to me anymore?

And the way he looked at her. The way she rushed to support him when his legs finally gave out. Ugh. Sickening. Throwing that love and devotion in my face. Knowing that someone finally took my spot in his life is one thing but having them plot to kill me is totally different. My thoughts start to take on a darker thread, one with lots of blood and screaming for mercy when Faith's low burr makes me look up at her.

"It's over B. When they regroup they'll see it."

I know she's right. I want it to be over. I really really do. But I have this ball of..._feelings_ that I don't know how to sort out. And it's stuck in my ribs and it freaking hurts. Something is wrong.

"Something's wrong, Faith. It...hurts. My chest hurts."

She grips me tighter and sighs against my temple. The puff of air is warm and faintly scented with cloves. My eyes flutter to a close, and a part of that weight loosens and lifts. What's wrong with me? I'm starting to wonder if Willow and Kennedy are up to something. It'd be just like them to do something like this to me.

"I know Buffy. I feel ya."

I look up at her quickly.

"What's wrong with me?"

The look in her eyes softens and she bites her lip. That worries me even more. And worry tends to go wrong now, it starts to go angry. I start pulling away from Faith but she holds me tighter.

"You're mourning, B." Mourning? I can feel my mouth gape slightly at that. I don't understand this. "You're mourning your death, Buffy."

A rush of loss hits me so strongly that my knees waver and I almost topple. The image of Giles flashes behind my lids and I gasp. I don't want this. I don't want any of this. These feelings, this soul, this fucking body. I'm in hell, I think.

"I can't breathe, Faith."

I can't breathe. Which is fucking hilarious when you think about it. Panic fills me and I'm seriously considering letting the sun be the last thing I see. Faith's lips descend on mine with just enough pressure to startle me in to opening my mouth. It's so much more than a kiss. It's my lifeline and I take a deep breath before pulling away from her.

"Then I'll breathe for ya."

The tone of her voice is so...earnest. She'd give me the breath in her lungs. Again. One more thing I'd take from her that she'd just give up. Because she loves me that much.

"I don't want to feel this pain, Faith. I can't make it stop."

I just keep going from anger to sorrow, trying to fight the truth. I'm dead. I'm replaced in the land of the living by my younger former lover. It's humiliating. It's painful. It's horrible and I want to never feel this way again. My Watcher, my father, my fucking hero let down. He moved on. I know he needs to but it bothers me just the same. I'm starting to feel like I can't breathe again.

Before I can say anything, she's kissing me again. Breathing her life right into me with every caress of her tongue and lips. I can't freak out if she's not letting me. Do I want to fight this? If I push her away this all ends by the next sunrise. Because I can't live like this. Ha. Live. What a fucking joke. I died. Again. I'm not one of them anymore. I think I waver on the edge a little too long for Faith's comfort and she kisses me again, more urgently, letting me know she's not going to let me go. Not now. Not ever.

Do I want this? Same question, different answer. Hell yes. I want this. I want her. I want it all. I don't even have to really think it through. Faith's hands on my body, warming every sliver of cold skin she can find, they keep me steady, keep the panic at bay. They make me feel alive almost. Feel. They make me feel. She's making me feel something different on purpose. Drowning out that _thing_ inside of me. Dousing every flicker of doubt inside of me. I collapse in to her body as if she's the last solid thing in this reality.

She kinda is. I need more of her solidity against me. More of her soft skin and curves. More of the hard muscle hiding just beneath. God. I even need the sharp electric tang of her blood. The bed bumps the back of her knees and we topple over. It feels like slow motion. Like we could fall and never land if we stay like this.

But we do land and before I can even think about the idea of rolling us over, we're already there. And somewhere in the haze of just breathing together we lose bits of clothing. Easily coaxed off by Faith's clever hands and Slayer strength. Our bodies come together just when I think I might freeze from the cold fear.

It's still not enough. I need more. More heat. I whine softly and it's enough to change Faith's tactics. She was so careful. She wanted me to know she was here and waiting. Always waiting for my needs. Waiting for me. But she wanted more and I think she needs to drown herself in us as much as I do right now. Faith's mouth is hot and wet everywhere, and I can't imagine how she can manage to be so many places at one time.

I rock my hips up to meet her body when she slides between my legs. She's fighting the creep of cold trying to smother us both and goddamn she's doing a good job. If she'd let me I'd force that heat to a blazing fire until we burn ourselves out and hope the cold doesn't come back. But she's got different plans. And I sigh with the caressing strokes and deep slow thrusts.

No. Faith wants us to simmer and smolder until there's no cold left to fear. She'll never let this heat die out and I instinctively trust her to keep this promise. Now if she can only penetrate the cold knot in my chest with that heat. That splendid lava heat of hers that keeps me grounded to this soul. Faith growls above me, exposing her neck in a line of soft white flesh. How does she know? How does she know what I need without me having to ask for it? Her fingers curve the moment my fangs sink past the tension of her skin.

Oh god. Silk fire slides down my throat and my whole world is drowned out by the beat of her heart. The world has been different since I became a vampire. Things seem...shadowy. Unfocused and unreal. But when I'm with her, when she's inside me like this, everything glows with pale light. Everything becomes so much more clear. So much more intense.

I realize now that's how it's meant to be. She and I. Two halves of a whole. We shared the burden of one destiny before and we'll share it again. Only this time we're sharing a soul, a home, people to call our own, a business. We'll share the blood and sweat and heat and pain of it all. I clench hard around her, my legs tightening around her waist, thrusting up against her even as I gnaw harder and deeper making her sweet wet blood flow.

Faith and I were never meant to just be Slayers. We'd never survive the power struggle of single leadership. But we were always meant to be together. I whimper as her thrusts stroke deep as we come.

We just had to become something different. Something more. Something whole.


End file.
